Only For You
by 4everSmiles
Summary: Rose and the gang decide to go on vacation to EUROPE!  What will happen when Strigoi catch them and friendships get tested.  Adrian and Rose!
1. Chapter 1: Intro

_**AN: This is my first fanfic but I hope you all like it. Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything except for this plot.**_

* * *

**Intro**

**...**

Pain surged through me as I struggled to stay on my feet. Lissa and I were surrounded by 10 strigoi who were getting closer and closer to us. To close. I leaped for the strigoi nearest and I drove my stake right through his heart.

I continued fighting off the strigoi until a piercing scream from Lissa made me freeze.

I turned around frantically searching for her. I let out a gasp.

A strigoi was holding Lissa as my eyes made contact with her a strigoi attacked me from behind. The strigoi attacked my head from behind which knocked the wind out of me.

I looked up and I saw a strigoi sinking his teeth into Lissa's neck.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I woke with a jump as my brain processed what just happened. Sweat covered my forehead as I tried to steady my breathing. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 2 p. though I was glad for the alarm for waking me from my nightmare I wondered who had set the alarm at this hour. It was probably one of Christian's stupid practical pranks. The alarm wouldn't shut up. Damn technology. Frustrated I threw the alarm clock again the wall with such force that the clock broke.

Even though the incident had just been a dream or rather a nightmare, I still felt the need to check on Lisa. I got up from my bed and headed out my door.

Sneaking out of the dhampir dorms wasn't that much of a challenge for me as it would have been for anyone else. I was used to sneaking out and getting passed the guards and the lady at the front desk.

As I approached towards where the moroi dorms were I thought I saw something in the shadows. I looked around and was unable to see anything unusual. First, I panicked wondering if there were strigoi present.

Then my fear calmed down as I remembered the new wards that had just replaced the old ones were extra protected and strong. On top of that there was security everywhere ensuring that no human would be able to get close to the wards.

Humans often helped stake the wards for the strigoi since the strigoi were unable to touch the stakes. I neared the moroi building as two guardians tried to stop me. I instantly recognized the two guardians as Alberta and Stan.

"Rose what are you doing here?" asked Alberta

"I need to see Lisa and make sure she's okay." I replied simply

"It's after hours and dhampirs are not allowed in the moroi dorms." sneered Stan with a smirk

I felt like slapping that smirk off his face and telling him to fuck off. Oh man, words cannot describe how much I fucking hate Stan Alto. He was so going to pay for this later. I felt kind of bad for Stan because he had no idea what would happen to him later. Well actually I so didn't. Stan deserved it and should know better than to mess with Rose Hathaway. I opened my mouth preparing to unleash many of my hilarious comebacks.

"Rose I'll be able to bend the rules just this once but make it quick." Alberta interrupted while giving Stan a look.

After a quick thanks to Alberta and a glare towards Stan I entered the moroi dorms. The guardian at the front desk seemed startled at my sudden appearance. She tried to stop me but I just ignored her and stormed past to Lisa's room. I checked the lock and found the door locked. I used my awesome skills to open the lock with a bobby pin. I entered her room and what I saw was so horrifying I couldn't but help let out a shriek.

* * *

_**There it is. Hope you liked it :D**_


	2. Chapter 2: Adrian

_**Thanks to all reviewers who liked my last chap and wanted me to continue!**_

* * *

**Adrian**

**...**

I saw Christian on top of Lissa on her bed. They were in a really steamy make-out session. God do they ever do anything else.

They still hadn't noticed me and they kept going at it. I cleared my throat hoping they would notice me but no they were too lost into each other. I stormed to the bed and flipped Christian over and pushed him on the floor. LOL his face expression was priceless! Lissa on the other hand was blushing uncontrollably.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Christian said with a pissed off expression

"Well Sparky I came to check on Lissa and when I saw you too making out I tried to get your attention but you were too occupied to notice. So I pushed you off the bed and now I've got your attention." I replied with a grin.

"Rosie if you were jealous of the attention I give to Lissa why didn't you just say so?" Christian replied sarcastically with his signature smirk.

"Christian you know that's not what I meant and if you ever call me Rosie again…. ha well you better run." I said giving him a death stare.

I saw a glint of terror in his eyes as he took a step back.

"Well Lissa I just had a nightmare and I just needed to check on you since I couldn't reach you with the bond so yeah I guess I'll head back to my dorm now." I told Lissa

"That's probably because of the new medication they put me on, they said everything would be normal after a day or so. Rose is everything okay? You know you can stay with me if you want." Lissa said

"Liss don't worry about me it was nothing and plus I don't think I can stand Sparky over here for another minute." I replied

"That makes two of us." muttered Christian

Lissa smacked Christian on the head and I stifled a laugh.

"Really Liss I'm going to get going. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I hugged her

"Bye Rose." said Lissa

"Later Rosie." said Christian with his usual smirk

"Bye Sparky." I said knowing that whenever I called him that he always got pissed off.

Christian glared at me as I walked out of Lissa's room and shut the door behind me.

I walked out of the moroi building and headed towards the dhamphir dorms. As I entered the building I saw Alberta. She was probably checking on me and making sure I got back to my dorm.

"Nite Alberta." I say as I pass her

"Good Night Rose." Alberta replied

I opened my room and headed towards bed.

5 minutes later after several attempts to fall asleep I eventually got up and started pacing my room.

I couldn't sneak out of the dhamphir dorms because Alberta was guarding at the front door. I really needed to get out and get some air which is why I decided to climb out of the window.

It wasn't actually hard to climb down the two story floors from the windows since I had so much practice of sneaking out. I had never gotten in trouble because no one ever found me. Well except for Mrs. Karp, I hadn't gotten in trouble though.

I remember a long time ago that Mrs. Karp had found me on the floor with scrapes and scratches on me. I was climbing down my two story room from the window when I had suddenly lost control and I fell down. Then Mrs. Karp had used Spirit and healed me. I was shocked because no one else besides me and Lissa knew about Spirit.

Well back to the present from that bizarre incident, my feet finally touched the ground I looked myself over for any scratches or blood. I then realized that I was still wearing my pajamas. I had on white short shorts and a purple spaghetti strap shirt.

I headed towards one of my favorite spots in the academy. The outdoor room. The outdoor room was an open place with no walls or doors. The roof was round and made out of rich maple wood. The room looked like a balcony except well it was on the ground and not hanging out of a house. The place wasn't very fancy but still I loved to come here because it was so peaceful.

I stood off to the sides and looked off into the woods. I was thinking about all that had happened in my life. Only two week ago I lost my best friend Mason. He had come back to save me from the Strigoi and in between it all he had gotten killed. I missed Mason, I missed him so much. I would do anything to get him back.

The Strigoi had also attacked the school last week. We had only lost a few guardians and a couple of them were injured. After the Strigoi attack Dimitri had left me and accepted Tasha's offer breaking my heart. I wish I could change everything that had happened in the last weeks.

I was still lost in thought when I felt arms around my waist. I was startled and I quickly turned around to see who it was. As I turned around my eyes made contact with a pair of emerald green eyes. Adrian.

Adrian had been the one person that helped me get over the incidents that had happened a week ago. He had been there for me when I was heartbroken over Dimitri. Adrian constantly told me he loved me even though I never took him seriously.

The past week had made me realize Adrian was telling me the truth and every day I seemed to get closer and closer to Adrian. We weren't exactly dating because I think Adrian was scared he would hurt me because it was so soon.

I smiled up at him and he smiled back. I leaned in closer and put my arms around his neck. Adrian had his arms around my waist.

"Little Dhamphir, what are you doing here?" Adrian whispered into my ear

"I just came to get some air since I couldn't go to sleep?" I said still smiling at him

We stood like that for a few minutes as I stared into his eyes. His eyes were a gorgeous emerald green.

We both then realized how close we were to each other.

I leaned in and a bolt of sparks went through my body as our lips met. Both of our lips were hard against each other's but they softened quickly as the kiss deepened and we both relaxed into the kiss.

Adrian moved one hand behind my neck so he could pull me closer. Adrian brushed his tongue against my bottom lip asking for permission. I opened my mouth and granted him access. As our tongues touched I shivered from pleasure. Our kiss got hungrier and hungrier by the second. At last we had to pull away to catch our breath.

As I looked at Adrian once again I realized something.

I had finally fallen for Adrian Ivashkov.

I had fallen for him hard.

* * *

_**AN: Even though its been done by a lot of fan fiction writers, do you want me to write a detailed description of what happened the day Dimitri left Rose for Tasha?**_


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

_**AN: ****I decided to put in the Rose & Dimitri confrontation because most everyone wanted me too. **_

* * *

**Confrontation**

**...**

"Wow that was—"

"Amazing." I said finishing off Adrian's sentence

"Little Dhamphir let's get back breakfast is in an hour and we both know you wouldn't want to miss that." Adrian said grinning

"Why don't you go save me a seat and I'll meet you there in a bit." I told him

Adrian left after giving me a goodbye kiss.

My thoughts flooded back towards thinking back to Dimitri and how he left me for Tasha a week ago.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

I had woken up to the sound of my alarm beeping. I looked over at the clock; it was time for training with Dimitri!

Training with Dimitri was officially my favorite part of the day.

Today was the first day of training since the Strigoi attack. I was excited so I quickly jumped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. I hastily brushed my teeth and stripped off of all my clothes and stepped inside of the shower. After a quick shower I put on my training clothes which were white running shorts and a black sports bra.

I headed towards the gym in a hurry. I wasn't late but I was anxious to see Dimitri.

As I entered the gym I headed towards where Dimitri was standing. His back was too me so I decided to attack him and catch him by surprise. As I was about to attack Dimitri, he rapidly turned around and pinned me to the ground. I groaned.

"What did I do wrong this time?" I half yelled

"Rose I heard you when you entered the gym." Dimitri replied, clearly amused.

I was smiled as I took in his features not caring that my plan of surprising him had failed. Dimitri's deep brown eyes, which I always seemed to get lost into. His enormous muscles on his chest. To me he looked like a god. Scratch that he looked like a Russian God.

My smile faltered when I noticed his amused expression had been replaced with seriousness.

"What's wrong?" I asked suddenly

"Rose….we need to talk." Dimitri answered with a serious tone

"Um okay." I replied, not knowing exactly where this was going

"Rose I'm leaving…I took up Tasha's offer." Dimitri said

It took time as I let those words sink in. My brain finally processed what he had just said. Tears sprang into my eyes and I tried to keep them from falling out. I could barely breathe but I managed to whisper out.

"w-w-why?" I questioned

"I'm going to be guarding Tasha and we have decided that I will raise a family with her. I love her Rose." He answered putting up his guardian mask on. A guardian mask was often used by guardian to hide their expressions and feelings when necessary.

"You t-told me you l-l-loved me a week ago when I slept with you." I said my voice breaking

"Rose you're barely an adult and I can't continue doing this with you." Dimitri said with his face keeping up the guardian mask. His guardian mask was preventing me from seeing the emotions running through him.

Fine if that's how he wanted me to be than I wouldn't express by emotions either. I also put up my guardian mask.

"If that's how you feel then have a nice life Guardian Belikov, Good-bye." I answered coldly causing him to flinch.

As soon as I turned my back from him and headed off to my dorm.

Tears pooled in my eyes and they started to fall uncontrollably. I was sobbing and I couldn't stop my tears. They kept leaking out of my eyes. My chest hurt and my whole body ached. I could feel my heart broken.

An hour later I finally calmed myself down and went to the bathroom to wash my face.

I looked in the mirror and I noticed my eyes were bloodshot and puffed from all the crying. It was clearly noticeable that I had been crying. After several unsuccessful attempts to get my eyes to look normal I gave up. I changed into some jean shorts and a red cami. I also put on my sunglasses to hide my eyes from the others.

I entered the commons area and I spotted Lissa along with the others on the table. Adrian and Christian seemed like they were fighting as usual while Lissa, Mia, and Eddie were talking amongst each other. I grabbed a doughnut and headed towards there table.

"How's my favorite little heart breaker?" Adrian said flashing a smile

"Not in the mood Ivashkov", I told him and my voice sort of cracked. I hoped that they didn't notice that something was wrong from the way my voice cracked. I didn't want to talk about it because it would only make me remember what Dimitri did to me. I looked around and all of them had their heads facing towards me. Shit. They had noticed.

"Rose what's wrong, and don't bother lying and saying it was nothing." Lissa said

"Liss please I don't want to talk about it." I told her

"Rose come on I'm your best friend, you can tell me. Friends don't judge Rose." Lissa said sincerely

I grabbed a napkin and a pen and quickly scribbled –_we broke up, hearts were broken- _on the note and gave it to her because I didn't want anyone else to know.

Lissa knew all about me and Dimitri. I had told her the day I had slept with Dimitri which was the same day the Strigoi had attacked the school.

As she read the note she gasped. Everyone else at the table looked really confused.

"Rosie am I missing something here?" questioned Christian

"You mean other than missing your brain or soon to be missing ability to have children?" I questioned back smoothly. He glared at me.

Adrian started choking on his drink because he was laughing so hard.

Eddie interrupted and said "God Rose when you and Christian fight you sound like a married couple."

I switched my glare to Eddie. Christian too joined me and glared at Eddie.

Eddie seemed frightened by our glares because he slid away from me and ended up accidently pushing Mia off the bench. Adrian literally fell off of the bench because he was laughing so hard.

Then Mia's bowl of cereal fell off the table and landed on top of her head because Adrian had shaken the table when he fell. Everyone was now cracking up except for Lissa and me.

Finally after everyone had calmed down from the chaotic situation, I looked at Lissa and she was still recovering from reading my note.

"YOU BROKE HIS HEART!" Lissa yelped and then quickly covered her mouth just realizing she had said it out loud.

**Too be continued...**

* * *

_**AN: I know you hate me for putting this up as two parts but I have to go to soccer practice like literally right now.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation Part 2

_**AN: Ok this is the second part to the flashback**_

* * *

**Confrontation Part 2**

**...**

Everyone now had their attention on us with their mouths wide open in shock. Of course they didn't know about me and Dimitri but they probably thought I was dating someone else secretly. Memories of this morning came flooding back to me. Tears started forming in my eyes again.

"Why would you do that to him Rose?" Lissa asked

I was starting to get angry now. How could Lissa assume that this was my fault entirely? Okay I know my reputation of being a heart breaker but still she was my best friend.

I quickly replied almost screaming the words at her, "I DIDN'T BREAK HIS HEART BUT-"

"But what Rose?" Lissa Interrupted

"Lissa Calm Down." Christian told Lissa while rubbing circles on her back

"No I will not calm down until Rose tells me the truth. But what Rose?" Lissa said angrier now

I rose from my seat and took off my sunglasses.

I felt her emotions coming through me, sadness, anger, and worry as she studied my face, most importantly my eyes which were red from crying.

"I didn't break his heart but….he broke mine." I said as fresh waves of tears were threatening to fall out. I glanced around and everyone was frozen in place still staring at me.

"Rose?" Lissa asked

My eyes were overflowed with tears and they finally gushed out. Before anyone could say anything to me, I ran out of the commons room and headed towards my room.

I jumped on the bed and started sobbing my eyes out. I heard a knock at the door but I only ignored it.

"Rose open up." I instantly recognized the voice as Adrian. I waited for Adrian to go away but he wouldn't stop knocking. Frustrated I got up and opened the damn door.

As soon as I opened the door I was greeted by Adrian's arms which wrapped around me into a hug. I started crying again and throughout it all Adrian held on to me. He gently stroked my hair until eventually I feel asleep in Adrian's arms on my bed

The next morning as I slowly woke up, I felt someone lying down beside me. It was Adrian. Memories of last night came flooding back.

"Sleeping Beauty finally wakes up." Adrian said with a grin.

I looked up at him. The only think Adrian was wearing was silver silk boxers. I stared at his chest which was muscled and toned. He looked hot.

Wait Rose what are you saying? You're talking about Adrian Ivashkov, the guy that goes through dozens of girls every week. I tore my gaze from his chest to his eyes

"Adrian about last night…um thanks. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there with me." I told Adrian as I quickly kissed his cheek.

The suddenness of that act had obviously caught him off guard. He was staring at me in shock. I got up from the bed and headed off to take a shower.

After my shower I quickly got dressed and headed back to wear Adrian was. He was making me breakfast.

After we both ate and cleaned up Adrian gave me a quick hug and told me that he was going to his room to change.

Shortly after Adrian had left there was a knock at the door.

I got up and opened the door to find Lissa and Christian standing there along with Eddie and Mia.

"Hey guys." I said to them

They all muttered their 'heys' and each of them gave me a quick hug as they entered my room.

We were all sitting on the couch now, not talking about anything. The TV was turned on; though I was sure that no one was probably paying any attention to it. There was a tense feeling running throughout the room.

They were probably all here to ask about what happened yesterday. I looked up at Lissa. She looked really worried and concerned. I looked up at everyone else; their faces were mirroring Lissa's exactly.

There was another knock at the door. I got up, thankful for the distraction and excuse to get away from them. I opened the door and I saw Adrian who now had returned from his room. As he entered my room he noticed everyone sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys." Ardian greeted

"Hey." Everyone mumbled

Adrian sat down beside me. We sat there for about another 5 minutes which seemed like 5 hours until Christian broke the silence. "Well this is awkward."

We all glared at him and Lissa smacked him on the arm.

"Ow what was that for?" Christian asked rubbing his arm

Instead of answering him Lissa turned to me

"We came here to ask what happened yesterday. I wanted to know if you were okay." Lissa said facing me

"Yeah I'm fine now." I said giving Adrian a thanks-you-saved-my-ass smile. He only grinned back.

"So about what happened yesterday." I started saying

"Yesterday in the morning when I went to the gym to start training with Dimitri, he told me that he was leaving to guard Tasha with fringe benefits." I said

"awww you miss him don't you." Eddie said without thinking

Everyone shushed him and urged me to continue

"He told me that he loved Tasha—"

Christian then interrupted. "That's really sweet I mean Aunt Tasha always wanted Guardian Belikov to guard her."

Lissa smacked Christian on the arm again causing Christian to yelp in pain. Lissa was the only one so far who knew the reason why Dimitri leaving me was terrible. However one thing Lissa didn't know was that I had slept with Dimitri. She only knew that I was in love with him.

"He told me that he loved Tasha when-just-last-week-i-was-with-him-because-he-told-me-that-he-loved-me." I said as quickly as I could

Adrian who was sitting next me got up quickly and was trying to recover from the shock he had received from everything I just said.

Everyone's faces had gone blank. Not even Christian tried to make a smartass comment.

I told everyone to calm down but of course as usual no one did listen to me.

Lissa talked to me through the bond, _"Rose, how far did you go with him. I mean you didn't-" _

"I did." I replied out loud

"You lost your virginity to him!" Lissa exclaimed shocked

"Yeah" I replied miserably

"That bastard. When I see him I"m going to detach his head from his body." Adrian's voice filling with anger

Christian and Eddie both looked beyond pissed. Eddie looked like he would beat Dimitri shitless.

"He's two-timing with you and my aunt. If I ever see him again I'm going to set him on fire!" Christian screamed while Lissa tried to calm him down

Mia spoke up. I just realized that Mia hadn't said anything the whole time. "Rose how did this happen. I mean you falling in love with Dimitri?" Mia questioned

Then I explained everything that had happened between me and Dimitri starting from the beginning when we first met. When I finished my story, everyone's faced were frozen with shock.

When they finally recovered and processed what I had said, they all comforted me.

Every since that day I had gotten closer and closer to everyone in the gang, even Christian. Christian and I still argued often but our relationship was closer now, he was more like a brother to me.

Adrian didn't let me out of his sight and always comforted me whenever I needed comforting. He also made sure I didn't do anything stupid and reckless.

I almost laughed at that. Ironic, don't you think?

What I mean to say is that Adrian and me; well we were probably the two most reckless people at the academy.

Everyone knew that.

* * *

_**AN: **_

_**How do 5 reviews sound before I continue and post up another chapter?**_


	5. Important A's Note

**Authors Note:**

Sorry this isn't an update but I needed your input on something. The gang is going to Europe to visit. Where in Europe should they go?

I was thinking Italy because it contains Venice and Rome, and they are both very romantic places.

Then there's Switzerland and Greece which are also good places.

* * *

**Italy, Switzerland, or Greece?**

I know anonymous can't vote on the poll, therefore you can put up your choice as a review. I want to get everyone's suggestion!


	6. Chapter 5: Planning

**Planning**

**...**

I was jolted back to the present from my memories. It was getting near breakfast so I started heading back to my room to change into different clothes.

I entered my room and I changed into black skinny jeans and one of my favorite tops. It was a white decorative halter top with crystallized beads lined across the neck. Lissa had chosen it out for me from one of our numerous shopping trips.

I was feeling really jumpy this morning for no apparent reason. Training would have helped calm down my muscles but Alberta had canceled training this morning. She had some important guardian meeting to attend to.

I looked around the room for my makeup case. My room really could use a cleaning because nothing was in place. I finally spotted the case and I applied light makeup on.

I had a lot of things I could do on my hair but I decided on putting it up. I twisted my hair up and secured it with pins.

Finally I left my room and headed towards the commons room. As I was walking I thought I heard something towards the woods. Curious I started heading towards the woods.

I found something about this particular situation pretty funny. In horror movies there's always these dramatic moments when you're forced to say "no don't go there…don't go there", because you know that something bad was about to happen.

As I neared the clearing in the woods the sounds had stopped. I knew I couldn't go much further because the end of the wards was pretty close now. I continued to examine my surroundings carefully with my eyes.

The woods had the usual isolated feeling to them. I could see the dappled shades of emerald on the trees. The smell of pine scented air covered the woods.

Suddenly, I heard a sound of footsteps and branches breaking. I froze. The sound of the footsteps weren't similar to the sounds I hear earlier. I listened closely; I could hear the footsteps getting closer now.

I turned around in the direction of where the sound was coming from. I couldn't make out a face but I was positively sure I saw a figure standing there.

I got ready in fighting mode, my fingers grasping my stake from inside of my long boots.

"Rose?" A voice I recognized asked

"Alberta" I said sighing in relief as I realized that it was just Alberta.

"Rose what are you doing here?" Alberta asked

"I was heading towards breakfast to see Lissa when I thought I heard some sounds here so I came to investigate." I told her still out of breath from before

"I'm sorry I startled you." Alberta said chuckling

"It's okay; anyways I'm going to head to breakfast before Lissa gets upset." I said

"See you later Rose." Alberta said as she waved

I finally reached the cafeteria and headed to grab some breakfast. As usual I grabbed a doughnut and some milk and headed towards our table.

"Rose!" Lissa said squealing from excitement

"Why's your face all red?" Eddie said interrupting Lissa

"You know Rose; she probably yelled at someone and got into a fight." Christian said as he smirked

I shot him a haughty look and said "Hey I'm not the only one who needs cooling, isn't that right Flames?" I said addressing Christian with yet another nickname

That seemed to wipe Christian's smirk off his face. Satisfied I turned my attention to everyone else at the table.

"Guess what?" Mia said with excitement also covering her face

"No I want to tell her!" Lissa said shushing Mia with her hand

"Would someone just tell me already?" I said getting annoyed

"Adrian set us up to go to EUROPE this weekend on his private jet!" Lissa said practically bouncing in her seat

"Seriously!" I asked with excitement filling through my body. My already jumpy muscles had now become ecstatic.

"We asked Kirova and she agreed to let us go shopping today before the trip!" Mia said

As soon as Mia mentioned 'shopping' all of the guys let out groans and mumbled stuff to themselves. I laughed.

"Wow Christian you sound so excited." I said sarcastically in a fake tone filled with enthusiasm

Christian shot me a glare.

"Since when have you become such a hothead Sparky?" I asked while Lissa and Mia giggled at my joke.

"Ha-ha Rosie that's so hilarious." Christian said rolling his eyes

"Hey it might not be so bad." Adrian interrupted as he started whispering stuff to the other guys

As soon as the guys had all heard whatever Adrian had said to them they all started grinning and looking at us like little kids would look at their prizes that they would win from their cereal boxes.

Lissa, Mia, and me were however clueless. Instead of finding some way to figure out what they had said I let the matter slide because my stomach was yelling at me to eat.

I bit into my doughnut and started thinking about Europe. I hadn't ever been to Europe but I'd heard some stuff about it when listening to a lecture in class. Correction, I was listening part of the time and zoning out most of the time.

I knew that Europe was a continent with many countries, regions, and cultures. I had heard that Europe was a beautiful country to visit. That summed up all I knew about Europe because I remember getting kicked out of the class because the teacher didn't like my use of language.

I had made some comments that weren't exactly appropriate and had also outsmarted the teacher several times in the day.

"Adrian, where in Europe are we exactly going?" I asked him curiously breaking from my thoughts

"Now that my Little Dhamphir is a surprise." Adrian said shooting me a grin

"But I hate surprises." I whined

Everyone seemed to realize that I sounded like a little bratty kid whining and they started laughing. I shot them each a glare.

Lissa then spent the rest of breakfast making plans about every little shop to cover on our shopping trip today. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

_**VOTE Italy, Greece, or Switzerland! You can Leave Your Vote in a Review, Message, or the poll! **_

**_Take Care Everyone and I hope to hear from you :)_  
**


	7. Chapter 6: Shopping

_**AN: The 'blind poll' and the voting for the place in Europe is now closed. I was surprised at how many people voted :)**_

* * *

**Shopping**

**...**

After we had all finished breakfast we each headed off towards our own rooms. We planned to meet at the academy's front gates in 5 minutes where a car would be waiting for us.

I finished re-touching my makeup and grabbed my clutch. I knew that bringing my own money was pointless because Lissa always bought me everything. She refused to let me spend my own money.

I started heading out of my room and when I had just opened my door, I ran smack into Adrian.

"Adrian? What are you doing here?" I questioned

"Little Dhamphir I was going to walk with you to the car." He said smiling at me

Adrian and I both left and started heading out towards the front academy gates.

My mouth fell wide open as I saw the car we were going to ride in.

It was a Canyon Metallic Hummer Limo with Light Cashmere Leather colored seats in the interior! Yeah not to brag but I knew cars.

"Oh, there you are Rose! I was waiting for you!" Lissa said placing her hands on her hips.

Everyone was here and I noticed that we had four guardians coming along with us. Alberta and Stan were two of the guardians and I didn't know the names of the others.

Alberta and Stan got into the passenger seat of the hummer and the other two guardians got into another car right behind us.

We all started getting into the limo. I sat down on one of the sides and Adrian sat down next to me. Across us sat Lissa and Christian while Mia and Eddie took the seats on the side of our left.

The hummer limo was huge. It even had a mini chandelier and lots of brands of drinks. The roof of the hummer was designed with crystal and ice blue streaks. It all looked amazing.

I was starting to get tired and bored of the car ride. Adrian was texting someone on his phone, Eddie and Mia were talking to each other, and of course Lissa and Christian were making out. Eww gross! I looked away before my stomach decided to puke.

"UGH, how long is it going to fucking take?" I said getting ticked off

"Well Rosie, in about a minute it'll be exactly 8 1/2 minutes since we got in the car." Christian said smirking

"You can't blame me, you all have something to do." I replied defensibly

"Little Dhamphir, I'm sure I could keep you occupied." Adrian said with a lazy grin

"Uh um no thanks Adrian, I'm not in the mood for your physical charm." I said causing him to laugh. I stifled a yawn

Adrian noticed that I was tired and put his arms around me. That was really sweet of him to do. I leaned into him and soon fell asleep.

I woke up and felt someone poking me like 10 billion times and screaming in my ear.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" I screamed and punched whoever it was in the stomach.

I was trying to get my eyes to focus on the figure who was trying to wake me up. Christian.

"What I just woke you up since we're here." Christian replied innocently still recovering from my punch. He smirked at me and gave me a how-do-you-like-me-now look.

"You know I'm actually debating on hurting you Sparky but I know Lissa would probably give me a hard time if she found her boyfriend missing any body parts." I retorted back to him

"C'mon Rose get up! We're here and we have lots of shopping to do because we're going to Europe tomorrow!" Lissa said as she realized I was starting to doze off again

This time as an effort to wake me up, whoever it was didn't poke and scream at me, they did the opposite.

I felt soft lips brushing against mine and I heard him whisper in my ear. "Wake up Little Dhamphir."

I jumped awake and stared at Adrian wondrously. I snapped to attention and looked around at everyone else staring at us. Lissa was first to recover and her voice broke my thoughts.

"Hurry up Rose; we don't have any time to waste." Lissa said grabbing me and practically pulling me out of the hummer.

"Calm down Liss. You have a totally amazing best friend to help you shop so don't worry." I told her as she flashed me a smile

We waited about two minutes in the parking lot for the other two guardians that were traveling behind us.

"Rose you're going to be near guard while the rest of us are going to be far guards." Alberta said giving me directions

The guys headed off into a separate direction from us and Stan followed them. Adrian flashed me his million dollar smile before he turned around and left.

As we entered the shopping mall, Lissa automatically pulled us all in the first shop. We spent the first couple of hours shopping on outfits.

Lissa and Mia got awesome tops and jeans that would look wonderful for any given day. All of our outfits that we shopped for looked really good against our bodies making sure to hug each and every one of our curves.

My clothes went well with my badass reputation. They looked skimpy enough to make guys drool over me but they didn't automatically make me look like a slut or whore.

After about 4 hours of shopping for outfits we decided to head over to the food court to grab something to eat. Lissa also texted the guys to meet us at the food court.

The guys had beaten us to the food court and had already gotten us seats. As we reached our table and I was about to sit down in a seat by Adrian when he grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap.

I wasn't the only one startled with his reaction. Everyone had frozen to look at us.

_OMG! Rose is there something you want to tell me? Lissa asked through the bond_

_Uhm actually Liss there's nothing really to tell. I said replying back to her_

_Rose I can see aura's remember, your aura is all pink and red. Did you guys hook up? Lissa asked _

"NO we did not hook up!" I said as I clasped my hand around my mouth realizing that I had just said that out loud

I looked around and everyone who had recovered from the shock from Adrian's act before went into shock again. I looked up at Adrian who grinned at me and Lissa.

Even though I was pretty embarrassed about what I had just said out loud it was really amusing watching everyone's confused looks. I got up and sat on my own seat.

We finally ordered food and I ordered pasta with side fries while Mia and Eddie ordered McDonalds. Lissa got a salad and Christian and Adrian got ice cream blizzards.

"Hey Liss?" I asked

"What's up?" She questioned back

"Nothing, I was just wondering how much longer we're going to be here at the mall." I told her

"Umm, we still have to go dress shopping and we definitely have to go to Victoria's Secret." She replied

_I was wondering if we should all go out tonight to a club or something. I said through the bond_

_That would be so much fun! Wait but I'm not sure if it's smart to get drunk tonight before our trip to Europe tomorrow. Lissa said bursting my plans_

_I guess you're right. How about we all hang out and play truth or dare, spin the bottle or something like that? I suggested_

_Rose that would be so much fun! After we finish shopping we could all rest for a little while in our rooms and then meet up in Adrian's room tonight. Lissa said_

_YAY, I'm glad I finally have an opportunity to get Christian back for screaming in my ear earlier._

Lissa groaned and everyone looked at her trying to figure out if something was wrong.

When they realized that we were just talking through the bond, they ignored us and kept on with their conversation. Assholes.

_Rose I hate playing truth or dare with you. You always win and your dare's are usually pretty bad. Remember what you dared Sophie to do. You and Jake were ruthless when it came to giving out dares. Lissa said laughter filling her tone_

Sophie was mine and Lissa's human friend who we had met when we had run away from the academy. She was a really sweet girl but she wasn't afraid of going reckless for an hour or two. Jake's reputation was similar to mine. He was a badass and he had a huge crush on me.

_Yeah, poor Sophie. I dared her to take off her shirt and pants and then to throw them out of our three story house at the next guy who walked by. I said to Lissa_

Lissa started to laugh really loudly when she remembered exactly what had happened that day. Christian gave Lissa something to drink to calm her laughter down.

_And then Sophie had to chase the guy in her bra and underwear and yell out "My teddy bear stole my clothes."_

Lissa almost spit out her drink all over Christian. Christian shot me a glare, and then looked at Lissa who was choking on her drink from laughing so hard.

"Oh and I don't really remember much after that cause I was pretty much wasted since Jake spiked my drink, but I remember waking up and finding her in the morning half naked on the porch." I said out loud rather then talking through the bond

I got stares from everyone for the billionth time today. Adrian smirked at me in amusement but got slightly angry when he heard that some guy spiked my drink.

"Hey guy's me and Lissa decided on hanging out tonight with everyone to play truth or dare or something." I informed everyone

"Hell yeah, we could use some fun!" Mia said excited

"Uh I don't know Rose, I've played truth or dare with you a lot of times and they have never ended up good." Eddie said with a discomforting tone causing everyone to laugh.

"I know how you feel." Lissa muttered to Eddie

This caused everyone to start laughing again.

After that we quickly shopped for dresses. I wasn't sure why we were buying dresses but Lissa said that we would end up needing them for something in Europe. Europe! I couldn't believe that I would be boarding a plane tomorrow to go to Europe!

The guys went somewhere else because Lissa said they couldn't see the dresses yet.

After hours of looking at dresses, I ended up getting a tight black dress that was extremely short. The dress perfectly hugged my every curve and had a white ribbon going across my body right underneath my breasts extremely tightly. To go with the dress I got black pumps for my shoes.

Lissa had gotten an icy blue dress that was knee length and the dress looked extremely beautiful on her. Mia got a really appealing white dress that was also knee length. After we had finished shopping for our dresses we met the guys on our way to Victoria's Secret.

"You guys, we're heading towards Victoria's Secret so you don't really need to tag along." I said speaking to the boys

"Little Dhamphir, the only reason we came along on this shopping trip was because we wanted to see you dressed up in Victoria's Secret outfits." Adrian said smirking

So that was the reason the guys had easily decided to come with us without any persuading. That was probably what they were whispering about at breakfast this morning.

When we entered Victoria's Secret and got everything we needed, Christian spoke up and looked directly at me. I knew by the look on his face that this wasn't going to be good. "Rose I dare you to put these on and model for us." Christian said smirking while holding up a pair of black bra and underwear that would barely cover anything. I scowled at him.

Adrian grinned at me while giving Christian a high-five. Mia and Lissa were trying to talk me out of doing the dare but I was Rose Hathaway, and I never backed down on a dare. It was so on.

* * *

_**I promise they will be in Europe in the next few chapters :)**_

* * *

_**Thanks for the votes:**_

_crazychick99, RiahhBaby, lastsacrifice, autumnmoon217, dominique, LellyLunya, Loren, AmeliaBelikov, Devil, Anonymous, Candeii,_

_San, FreeDarkSpirtit, Sophie, jsd . ivashkov (x2 lol) , Dimitri's shadowkissed Roza, talkygirl, and the many anonymous people who voted on the POLL!_


	8. Chapter 7: Truth or Dare

**Truth or Dare**

**...**

I was in one of Victoria's Secret stall rooms and I was putting on a black bra and underwear. I repeatedly cursed Christian mentally for this dare. He was so going to pay for this later on tonight.

As I stepped out of the stall room wearing nothing but these skimpy undergarments it felt like the store had frozen.

Christian, Eddie, and Adrian had their mouths hanging wide open as they stared at me. Every single guy in the store was also staring up and down my body. The girlfriends of the guys glared at me and tried to get the attention of their now drooling boyfriends.

"See something you like?" I questioned seductively, shaking my hips a little

Every single guy in the building nodded. I quickly headed back into the stall room and put my clothes back on and headed outside. Great. Just great.

Everyone stared at me while I walked out of the stall. I was getting tired of the whole stare-at-rose-and-see-if-you-can-piss-her-off thing.

We were all finally done with shopping so we headed back to our car. During the ride back Lissa explained the plans for tonight.

"Okay so Rose and I have decided that once we get back to the academy we'll all rest for a while and then we all meet up in Adrian's room at 6." Lissa said informing everyone

Everyone mumbled their "okays" since everyone besides Lissa was too tired to talk. I kept dozing in and out for the entire ride back.

Eddie and Mia both headed to their own rooms. Lissa headed up to Christian's room with him to "rest". Yeah right. I was going to be extremely pissed if Lissa and Christians "activities" kept me from getting any sleep. I was so tired.

As I started walking in the direction of my room Adrian's arm grabbed me. He started pulling me towards his room.

"Adrian, what are you doing?" I asked confused

"I'm taking you to my room to rest because it's closer." Adrian said trying to sound smooth

"Adrian." I warned

"Relax Little Dhamphir I promise to not try anything." Adrian said reassuringly

I was too tired to argue with him so I decided to give in and let Adrian pull me into his room. Adrian's room was bigger than any other room at the academy. I guess that's one of the perks for having your aunt be the Queen.

We both headed into the room and I headed towards the couch. I couldn't wait to fall asleep since I was so tired. Before I could crash on the couch Adrian pulled me towards the bed.

This time I didn't resist or ask questions because I was too tired. I trusted Adrian a lot and I knew I was perfectly safe with him.

I crashed a few seconds after I hit the bed. A couple of hours later I woke up after hearing a lot of noises of people talking. It sounded like they were right in this room.

Then I remembered that everyone was supposed to meet up here in Adrian's room. Wow that must mean that I had slept through the entire time.

I heard Adrian's voice against my ear. "Little Dhamphir do you want me to help you wake up like before."

I quickly rose from the bed and couldn't help but blush. Christian took advantage of the situation and started making witty comments towards me.

"Rosemarie Hathaway are you actually for once blushing at something Adrian Ivashkov said." Christian said mockingly

Christian's comment only made me blush more. I was emotionally yelling at my muscles to stop blushing.

Lissa interrupted and quickly changed the topic. Thankful for her interruption I gave her a quick smile.

"What should we play first truth or dare or spin the bottle?" Mia questioned

We all agreed on starting off with truth or dare.

"We're going to change up the rules a bit instead of just the normal truth or dare." Lissa said

"What do you mean?" I asked her

"We all take four pieces of paper and write two truth questions and two dares on them. Then we put the papers in the right bowl which will either be labeled truth or dare. " Lissa informed

After we all put our pieces of paper in the bowl, Christian offered to go first.

"Christian, truth or dare?" I asked

"D-dare." Christian replied knowing he was going to regret picking that choice. He drew out a piece of paper from the bowl of dares

I'm not sure if I imagined this but I was pretty sure I heard Christian suck in a gulp as he finished reading the dare.

"What does it say?" Lissa questioned

_I dare you to go into Kirova/Stan's office and strip down all of your clothes and ask her to give you a spanky while trying to sound seductive"_ Christian said as he seemed to get redder and redder on his face while he read the note aloud to us.

That's it, I lost it. I laughed at him because he had coincidentally gotten one of the dare's I had written. He seemed to realize that too as he gave me a death glare

"Karma's a bitch, isn't it?" I said to him using the same mocking voice he had used on me earlier

We all got up and followed behind Christian. I grabbed my camera that I had in my clutch. Finally we reached Kirova's office. We stayed outside of the office while Christian went in. I leaned down and got ready to shoot this on video.

"Christian Ozera, what are you doing in here?" Kirova asked oblivious to what was going to happen

"I came into make time for you sexy." Christian said as he started stripping off his clothes.

"MR. OZERA, You are to leave at once and you will serve a week's detention!" Kirova said sternly

"How about giving me a spanky?" Christian said wiggling his butt as he shot a glare at me. I was trying to keep the camera steady but was failing miserably because I was choking from laughing so hard.

"CHRISTIAN OZERA!" Kirova screamed

"Yes-s-s M-ma'am." Christian said and he practically ran out of the room. Everyone was cracking up. We headed back towards Adrian's room.

"You are so going to pay for that Hathaway." Christian said as her growled

"Rose, truth or dare?" Christian asked smirking at me.

"Dare obviously." I replied as I reached in the bowl for my dare

_You are to be the groups slave for 72 hours starting tomorrow. They can make you do anything at anytime and at anyplace. _I swallowed as I finished reading the note

I looked up and I could see through everyone's smooth look and noticed that they were all doing some devilish thinking.

This dare was going to suck really badly and was going to ruin the whole "vacation" part in Europe for me.

Bring It ON

* * *

_**AN: **_

_**I know you guys wanted more truth or in the chapter but I'm not allowed to be on here right now because my mom says I have to focus on my Highschool Orientation thing. However I promise to finish off the game of truth and dare in the next chapter. **_


	9. Chapter 8: Games Night

_**AN: I was at my orientation today and they ended up messing up my freshmen schedule. LOL Just MY Luck :) **_

* * *

**Games Night**

**...**

"I want to go next!" Mia said squealing with excitement

"Lissa, truth or dare?" Mia asked directing her gaze on Lissa

"Truth." Lissa said deciding to play safe

She picked out a piece of paper and read it out loud.

_Who do you think is the hottest, sweetest and cutest guys/girls?_

Now it was Lissa's turn to blush. After she recovered she quickly stammered out "Eddie is the cutest while Adrian is the hottest and Christian is the sweetest."

Eddie, Christian and Adrian all smiled at her

"Eddie, truth or dare?" Lissa asked

"Dare." Eddie said determinedly as he picked out a paper from the dare bowl.

He started reading the paper.

_Leave your mom/dad or closest friend a voicemail message saying, "I really didn't want to tell you this in a message but I knew that keeping this secret would only hurt you further, but I'm gay/lesbian", you can't tell them you were joking for a day._

Eddie flushed and fished out his cell phone from his pocket. He dialed his parents' number and left them both voicemails.

We didn't laugh while Eddie was leaving the voicemail but after he finished we couldn't hold our laughter and we cracked up with tears running through our eyes from laughing so hard.

"Mia, truth or dare?" Eddie asked her. It was obvious that they both liked each other by the way they flushed when they met each other's eyes.

"Truth." Mia answered

_At what age did you first sleep with someone? _Mia's face was tomato red after she finished reading the note

"When I was 15." Mia said nervously

I decided to shift everyone's attention because Mia was looking uncomfortable.

"Adrian, you're the last one left so truth or dare?" I asked meeting his eyes

"Dare." He said as he quickly drew out a dare

_You have to kiss the person that is sitting closest to you of the opposite sex while telling them you are in love with them. _After reading the dare out loud, Adrian looked like he would rather stick a needle on himself when he realized the person of the opposite sex sitting closest to him was Christian.

I wasn't the one who came up with this dare but whoever did, was a freaking genius. I put my camera on video mode. This would seriously help with blackmailing either of them.

Adrian got up and sat closer to Christian and took his hand with his. Christian's face looked so uncomfortable that it seemed priceless to get all this on camera.

"Christian I have always wanted to tell you how in love I was with you from the moment I laid my eyes on you." Adrian said as he kissed Christian on the cheek.

Everyone was now howling with laughter. Everyone except Adrian and Christian were rolling on the ground clutching their stomachs and laughing hysterically.

"Well guys that's it for the truth or dare rounds so let's play spin the bottle." I pointed out

Adrian got supplied the empty bottle for our game. He had lots of empty vodka and drink bottles laying around.

"Who's going first?" I asked

No one really sounded too keen on being the first one to spin the bottle.

"Fine, I'll just spin the damn bottle." I said giving the bottle a spin

After the bottle finally stopped spinning it had landed on Christian. Just my luck. I looked over to see Christian who was also looking horrified at the idea.

"I'm not kissing him." I said as everyone disagreed with me and told me I had to do it.

"Aww come on Rosie, show me some love." Christian said with sarcasm dripping off of every word

I grabbed Christian by the shirt and kissed him. This was so gross. Not that Christian was a bad kisser or anything but I just thought of him like a brother. We quickly pulled away.

"Christian it's your turn now." I said as he reached for the bottle

The bottle spun and landed on Eddie. This was going to be interesting. Christian quickly pecked Eddie on the lips and quickly pulled away. I caught Christian and Eddie's kiss on video.

Eddie gave the bottle a spin and the bottle landed on Mia. Eddie and Mia both leaned in and kissed longer than expected. I knew she was excited even though she tried not to show it too much on her face.

Mia then spun the bottle and it landed on Lissa. I tried to block all of Lissa's emotions from coming into me because I really didn't need to know how that kiss felt like.

Lissa gave the bottle a quick spin and was showing the brightest smile when the bottle landed on Christian. Once again I blocked all emotions from her.

"I'll go next." Adrian said as he grabbed the bottle and placed it in the middle and gave it a spin. I couldn't believe it, the bottle landed on me out of everyone here.

I looked up to see Adrian grinning at me from ear to ear. Before I could say anything, he crushed his lips to mine. My eyes widened, but without thinking I threw my arms over his neck and pulled him closer to me. It was almost magical, the ways his lips connected with mine. It was right and I felt a wave of dizziness sweep over me but I was still clinging to him.

"Get a room!" Christian said clearing his throat

I pulled back from Adrian and glared at Christian.

"Jealous much?" I said scornfully

"You wish." Christian said rolling his eyes

Everyone was yawning from tiredness. It was like a game of dominos. It seemed like one person would catch the yawn from another. I would have been laughing myself it I wasn't to damn tired myself.

"Hey guys we should probably clean up and get some sleep. We have to wake up early tomorrow to pack for Europe." Lissa said

We all helped clean up Adrian's room and then everyone left towards their own. I was the last one in the room besides Adrian.

Adrian leaned in towards me and kissed me. I knotted my fingers in his hair and melted against his body.

"Little Dhamphir." Adrian said as he started trailing kisses down my neck

"Yeah." I said trying to catch my breath

"Stay with me tonight." Adrian suggested pulling me towards the bed. I leaned up on my tip-toes and gave Adrian another kiss. As soon as he released his hold on me I bolted for the door.

"In your dreams Ivashkov!" I said teasingly

"You're such a tease Little Dhamphir." Adrian said grinning at me

As I walked out of my door I heard Adrian yelling after me, "I'll see you tonight in your dream Little Dhamphir."

* * *

_**AN: Europe next chapter!**_


	10. Poll Resuts!

**POLL RESULTS!**

**...**

**Italy, Greece, or Switzerland**

* * *

AN: Ok I was supposed to leave the vote results as a surprise but I got so many people messaging me telling me to please tell them so I felt like being nice and here are the results : )

***drum roll*** The place that Rose and Gang are going to be visiting in Europe is…..

...ITALY!

I'm extremely sorry for people that voted Greece and Switzerland but I had to go with the majority which was Italy.

Also I'm sorry for not updating today...I will try to finish up with stuff I need to do and start writing a new chapter. I'm going to be freshmen in less than a week! Excited but kind of nervous :)

* * *

**Take CARE AND CYber Cakes to all :)**


	11. Chapter 9: Italy

_**AN: Your reviews are really touching. **_

_**To UnnaturalKetchupTaco, I would like to say that your review was really rude. I don't mind constructive criticism but when you point out the smallest of details and call my writing flat, lifeless, and appalling, its just beyond annoying. And if you don't like my style of writing then don't read it. Simple **_

* * *

**Italy**

**...**

I stumbled back to my room, occasionally tripping on thin air because I was so tired and my eyes refused to stay open all the way. I reached my dorm and quickly changed into a cami and boy shorts. I fell down on the bed and fell dead asleep.

I took in my surroundings. I was entering one of Adrian's dreams. I looked around and realized that we were in a beach. The sun was shining directly above me and the ocean waves looked beautiful. I looked down at what I was wearing, Adrian had dressed me into a tight red bikini.

Adrian was nowhere to be found so I shrugged and sat down on the beach. The waves were gently swaying over my feet.

"Hey, Little Dhamphir!" Adrian said as he strode over to where I was sitting and sat down beside me. He was wearing surf shorts and his chest was bare, revealing toned muscles.

"Hey" I replied smiling up at him and then shifting my gaze to watch the waves.

We just sat there for a little while longer while Adrian suggested we go swimming. I stood up and followed Adrian into the water. Five minutes later we were both splashing each other and getting soaked. I felt tiredness consume me.

"You know I feel exhausted right now. I know this is just a dream but I feel so fucking tired. My muscles are so messed up that they refuse to work." I complained

Adrian laughed and reluctantly agreed on letting me have a dreamless sleep for once. Adrian spoke up with a grin as he was fading away, "Can't wait for your assistances tomorrow!"

Assistances? What the hell did he mean? Oh shit. One of my dares from the game of truth or dare earlier was to be the groups slave for 72 hours starting tomorrow.

I didn't have enough energy to be worrying about that right now; hence I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I felt a strong wave of emotions and was immediately pulled into Lissa's head. She was talking to Christian. Her emotions were all over the place. She was feeling an extreme amount of excited and nervous at the same time.

"Please, Christian, for me?" Lissa asked Christian as he grumbled

"Why do I get to have the misfortune of waking an angry Rose up?" Christian asked. They were talking about me. Anyone who knew me, knew better than to mess with me in the morning.

"Because I am busy planning for the trip and I still haven't packed anything." Lissa replied as she started shoveling clothes out of her closet.

"Fine, I'll be the one to wake her up." Christian said with uneasiness filling his tone. This was going to be interesting. I was going to make it hell for Christian to wake me up, but for now I was tired and sleep overcome me once again.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I looked around the bedside table to find the clock so I could turn the alarm clock off. Wait a minute, I had destroyed my alarm clock a few days ago. Unfortunately, since I had no idea where the noise was coming from I had to get up.

I found an alarm clock on the couch and I reached over to shut it off. I walked back to the bed and tried to fall asleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

What the hell? I shot up from the bed to find another alarm clock sound coming from my closet. I quickly speed walked to the closet to shut the alarm off. I jumped back in bed and closed my eyes.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Another alarm clock? I groaned. Last time I had to get up for the alarm clock I was pretty upset but now I was beyond pissed. As soon as I located the spot the alarm clock was sitting I turned it off.

Just as I was about to lay back down on the bed I heard another alarm clock going off. Who's fucking idea was this anyway? Christian!

I groaned as I shut off the alarm clock that was in the bathroom. With a sigh, I decided to start packing my things for our vacation to Europe today.

As soon as I was done packing, I hopped into the shower and quickly got dressed. I left my suitcases in my room while I headed towards the commons place to have breakfast.

As usual, everyone was already there before me, sitting at a table.

"Seriously?" I said directing my question at Christian

"Yeah, yeah, no need to appraise my intelligence." Christian said as he smirked. Everyone else at the table looked beyond confused.

I quickly told them about what I had woken up to this morning. When I finished telling them, they were all cracking up. Christian was still smirking at me, knowing that it annoyed the hell out of me.

"Hey Liss, you know how we always talked about the perfect guy of our dreams?" I said catching Christian's attention along with everyone else's

"Uh yeah" Lissa replied unsure of where this was going

"I remember you said that the guy of your dreams would be caring, funny, smart, and cute." I said. I looked over at Christian, who looked utterly confused. He was probably thinking that I was complementing him. Yeah, that'll ever happen.

"Uh huh" Lissa replied still not knowing which direction I was taking this

"Too bad you got stuck with Christian before you could find him." I said faking a tone of regret, I was earning a glare from Christian and laughs from everyone else.

I realized that I had forgotten to get breakfast; therefore I grabbed a doughnut off of Eddie's plate. Before Eddie could protest I stuffed the doughnut in my mouth and smiled at him.

"So is everyone packed and ready to go?" I asked everyone at the table

"We're supposed to be leaving any minute now. Everyone already has their luggage in the private jet except for you." Adrian said to me

"Well, I'm going to my room to grab my bags." I informed everyone as I got up and started towards my room. Adrian followed

I reached my dorm and grabbed my bags. I had two large suitcases and a traveling bag. Adrian grabbed the suitcases leaving me with the traveling bag. I smiled a thanks to him before we took off towards Adrian's private jet.

Everyone was already boarded on the private jet. Adrian was putting away my luggage in the luggage compartment as I walked inside looking for a seat.

Adrian's private jet was amazingly beautiful. The private jet was filled with sofa seats, tables, and television. Towards the back there were actually small beds with compartments for privacy. It felt like sitting inside of a room, well besides the fact that we would be 30,000 feet above ground.

I sat into one of the sofa seats and Adrian sat beside me.

"How long is the flight going to take?" I asked Adrian

"About 8 to 10 hours." Adrian said shooting me a lazy grin.

Everyone was excited and chirpy at first but after about an hour or so everyone shut up because they had eventually gotten bored. I was feeling extremely tired for some reason so I got up and went inside one of the compartments to find a bed.

I realized that Adrian had followed behind me. He was leaning on one of the compartments looking at me.

"Little Dhamphir, I wanted to ask you something." Adrian said as I jumped out of the small bed and went to stand by him.

"Y-yeah." For some unknown reason I felt very nervous. Adrian had stepped towards me and we were now standing really close, practically touching. My heart was pounding as my stomach refused to settle down.

"I wanted to ask….if you would give me a shot?" Adrian said his gorgeous green eyes never once leaving hers.

He leaned in as I closed my eyes. I wasn't prepared for this. Sure Adrian had hinted at it often but I couldn't do it. Not now. Not yet

Before I had reached a decision, his lips met mine. I broke the kiss quickly and looked up at him. Could I do this? Was I ready?

"Adrian?" I said trying to make my voice sound normal

"Yes, Little Dhamphir?" Adrian said gazing at me

"I'm ready to give you a chance." As soon as those words slipped out of my mouth Adrian eyes sparkled of passion and he lowered his lips once again to mine.

The kiss was slow at first but instantly picked up. My fingers were entwined in his hair. He was in control, his lips moving against mine at the right time. He kissed and traced my bottom lip, asking for permission. I opened my mouth and let him in. As soon as our tongues touched, I felt fireworks explode all over my body.

His lips reached my jaw, tracing the lines from my ear to my collarbone. His lips were so warm against my skin. I couldn't stop my heart from pounding. My face felt extremely hot as I could almost sense the blood flow rapidly against my cheeks. His hands went down my waist pulling me closer to his chest. He knew I was tired and didn't push for anything more. He sat down beside me on the bed and whispered, "Sleep, Little Dhamphir."

Hours later, I was woken up by Adrian gently kissing me. I smiled to myself and kissed him back.

"Little Dhamphir, we're here." Adrian said

"You still haven't told me where you were taking us." I complained

"We're in one of my favorite places in Europe. Italy." Adrian said smiling

Italy! I knew that Italy was the most romantic place anyone could ever imagine.

I was going to be in Italy with Adrian and all my friends.

This was going to be truly the most incredible vacation ever.


	12. Chapter 10: Hotel Italia

_**AN: ****The first week of school or 3 days are over and it's not as bad as I expected. Though I now realized that they messed up my schedule once again...ugh :( **_

* * *

**Hotel Italia**

**...**

We had landed in a town called Verona, which I soon found out wasn't too far away from Venice.

We arrived at the hotel abruptly after. The hotel was extremely crowded and when we went to the check-in counter we found out that there were only three rooms available.

Christian and Lissa decided to share a room. Eddie and Mia also shared a room. This left me with Adrian. It was clearly written all over Adrian's face that he was happy about the sleeping arrangements. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the room key.

As soon as I entered the room, Adrian headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. He was out in 10 minutes and I brushed past him, grabbed a robe, and headed into the bathroom to also take a shower.

I stripped off all my clothes, got in the shower, and closed the shower curtain behind me. After about 15 minutes I turned the shower off and dried myself with a towel.

Only then did I realize that my bathrobe along with my old clothes was gone.

"ADRIAN!" I screamed

"What's wrong Little Dhamphir?" Adrian questioned

"What do you think you're doing?" I questioned still screaming the words at him

"I'm sitting on the couch and watching TV." Adrian said trying to sound innocent

"I'm talking about my clothes and robe Adrian." I said getting annoyed

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Adrian said innocently

"How am I supposed to come outside without my clothes or robe on?" I questioned

"Little Dhamphir I am your official boyfriend so I don't mind you coming out naked." Adrian said sounding clearly amused

I was pissed off now. I couldn't use my towel because it was too small to cover anything. As I thought about what to do I spotted Adrian's shirt hanging on the bathroom hook. He had probably left the shirt after he finished showering.

I smiled to myself as I put on his shirt. The shirt was short therefore it barely hid my butt, well it was better than nothing.

Adrian was probably smiling deviously outside because of his plan. Too bad he didn't know that his plan was about to get backfired.

As I stepped outside the bathroom, sure enough Adrian was sitting on the couch smiling deviously. As Adrian realized his mistake of leaving his shirt in the bathroom his devious grin left his face.

I grinned as I slipped past him to grab some clothes from my bag. I glanced at Adrian and was amused about his facial expressions. He was now standing up and had a frown on his lips. He looked like a little kid who just lost his new toy.

I laughed and started heading back towards the bathroom. I started heading towards the bathroom but Adrian was faster. In record time he grabbed me and pushed me on the couch.

"Adrian!" I screamed as he started tickling me

I tried to push past him but I hopelessly failed. I leaned into Adrian real close which made him freeze. I leaned in closer to him; I could now feel his breath on my face. He was still frozen, I took this opportunity by using my Dhamphir strength and determinedly pushed on his chest.

I was finally free. By the time Adrian realized what I had just done I was already in the bathroom.

"Little Dhamphir, you better come back here." Adrian said yelling for me

"No why don't you try and make me." As soon as those words slipped out of my mouth I realized that I sounded like a three year old.

"Little Dhamphir, you know I could pretty much make you do anything." Adrian said sounding satisfied

"What?" I said confusion filling into my tone

"If I remember correctly, the dare you got the other day clearly states that you have to become the groups slave. Any one of us could make you do anything at anytime." Adrian said while biting back laughter

I groaned. After I finally got dressed and applied light make up on I headed outside. Adrian was sprawled on the bed. I also noticed that Eddie, Mia, Lissa, and Christian were here. I glared at Adrian and looked up at everyone else.

"What's up guys?" I asked everyone

"Lissa is planning on what place we should all go tomorrow." Eddie said

"So far, we have narrowed it down to either Venice or Rome." Mia said with a squeal

"It's going to be so great! I've heard that there are beautiful shopping places here. We have got to go!" Lissa said bouncing up and down with excitement

"That sounds great." I said hiding a grimace and trying to sound interested when in truth I hated shopping with Lissa. If you knew Lissa, then you knew that shopping trips with Lissa were unthinkably long. Christian had seen me grimace and smirked at me. I scowled back at him.

"Could you and Christian please for once not fight?" Lissa asked sounding tired

"Sorry Liss, but it's usually his fault and I'm not going to stay quiet if he says anything to me." I said

"It's not always my fault." Christian grumbled at me

"Oh please Sparky, you're always burning to annoy the shit out of me." I sneered at him, earning a look of disapproval from Lissa.

I rolled my eyes and glanced back at Adrian. I was so going to kill him if he reminded anyone of the dare. He seemed to realize the discomfort in my eyes as he shot me a grin. I shot him a you-better-not-say-anything-about-this look. He only grinned at me wider

"I was thinking about going to Venice first since it's closer." Mia said suggestively

"Agreed." Lissa replied while the others just nodded.

"Rose, could you go pour me a drink?" Adrian asked with a huge smile

I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to push me into doing something for him while using blackmail.

Everyone knew that I never backed out of a single dare, and Adrian was using that fact to get on my every nerve.

I scowled at him while I went to where the drinks where placed out and poured out a drink. Everyone else just looked confused.

I heard Adrian whisper something to everyone as their eyes went wide. Well isn't this just peachy. I knew that Adrian had reminded them of the dare.

I gulped and looked around at everyone. Christian was wearing the biggest smirk of all as he realized he could use this to annoy me further.

I however knew that I will refuse to crack no matter what anyone does. They would also pay for anything they did to me.

I was Rose Hathaway; I don't forgive or forget, I get even.


	13. Chapter 11: Um Awkward?

**Um Awkward**

**...**

There was an extremely awkward silence in the room. Christian was still smirking at me. Adrian was sitting on the bed and was nonchalantly sipping on his drink.

Lissa shot me an apologetic look but I could tell she also had something on her mind since she was blocking me out of her head. Lissa and Mia were whispering to each other in hushed tones while shooting me occasional glances.

Eddie had a lazy grin on his face that reminded me so much of Mason. Mason. Thinking about Mason instantly lowered down whatever was left of my mood. Whenever I thought I was on top of everything and beginning to heal, I thought of Mason.

Christian's voice interrupted my thoughts, "What are you guys going to have her do?"

"Hmm I don't know Sparky; I could help find your dislocated brain." I said with a sneer

Christian let out a sarcastic laugh and said "Cute but how about every time I sit somewhere, I'm going to have you wipe/dust the spot with a rag."

I shot him a death glare and almost lunged for him but Adrian wrapped his arms around me. I looked towards Lissa and Mia to ask them what they had in store for me.

"We decided that we were going to have you dress up in all pink for tomorrow." Mia said with her voice cracking because she was about to have a laughing fit. I think it dawned on everyone how totally hilarious it would be to see me in pink because they took one look at me and started howling with laughter.

I tried to control my anger and shot Mia and Lissa a glare. I'm sure that Lissa was the one who brought it up and even if the idea of the dare was hers they both deserved the looks I was giving them.

Adrian spoke up next. "There are a lot of things I want you to do for me."

"God you're such a perv Adrian." I said rolling my eyes

"Hey I never said what. You're the one who has the mind in the gutter." Adrian said teasingly

"Ugh whatever you can tell me later, what about you Eddie" I said turning towards Eddie

I looked up at Eddie and he was wearing a look of seriousness

"What?" I said with confusion

"Rose, there's something important that I need to tell you." Eddie said in a serious tone

"Yeah…" I said fidgeting with my hands. What was wrong with Eddie? I hoped it wasn't too serious.

"I would like to tell you that I likebeingfedlunch." Eddie said so quickly that it took me a moment to process his words

"Wha—"

I was cut off by loud sounds of everyone laughing. I gave yet another glare for the billionth time today at Eddie. Christian and Adrian were giving him hi-fives while Mia and Lissa shot him smiles.

Everyone stopped laughing when they started noticing my death glare. I stopped glaring and Eddie and focused my glare on Christian and then Adrian.

I looked up at everyone. They were trying to keep straight faces but they were failing miserably. All of a sudden they started laughing again. I huffed but that only made them laugh harder.

Tomorrow morning was going to be a long day. I still had no idea what Adrian had in store for me. I think I was going to get nightmares if I thought about pink clothing.

Christian and Eddie were definitely not going to get away this. They wanted me to do something for them and I was going to do exactly that but with a little twist. Oh man how I loved loopholes.

I have no idea when I feel asleep last night but I just woke up and realized that Adrian had his arms around me. I untangled myself and looked around the room. Everyone else was crashed either on the rugs or the couches.

I started heading towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. After I finished showering I put on a robe since I had no clue what Lissa or Mia would dress me in.

Once I got back into the room from the bathroom I noticed that everyone was now awake. Lissa had a hot pink dress in her hand and was smiling at me. Wait what? Oh that better not be—

"_Sorry but it is the dress you have to wear." Lissa said interrupting my thoughts._

"_Please Lissa don't make me wear that". I said begging for her to change her mind. _

"_Whoops sorry Rose but there's no way out of it, now hurry up and put it on so I can do your hair." Lissa said_

I studied the dress. The dress was a hot pink satin with a beaded black collar. The dress was layered and short. I had no clue who the designer was but the dress was clearly a designer.

I sighed and slipped the dress on. I told Lissa I wanted to keep my hair down which is why she ended up curling it.

When I stepped out of the bathroom the guys' jaws dropped. Lissa shot me a smile. I looked down at myself to study the dress.

Even though the dress was hot pink it looked good on me. My tanned legs made me look taller than I was and the dress itself wasn't as bad as I had expected.

After the boys had recovered they all started getting dressed and ready themselves. After everyone was dressed up and ready to go, we left the hotel room and headed off towards the car. We were heading to Venice today.

As we started filing into the car Christian handed me a rag and smirked. I glared in return and swiped the rag across the seat where Christian was going to sit. Everyone burst out laughing seeing our little exchange.

"What wrong Rosie-Posie?" Christian said while carrying the same smirk

I stopped smiling as I thought about the name which Christian just called me by. Rosie Posie. That's what Mason used to call me all the time.

Everyone in the car seemed to notice my discomfort since I didn't shout or say anything back to Christian. Christian looked at me confused but starting to get worried. Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes as I remembered Mason. He was such an awesome friend, always happy and ready to fight back for anyone.

"Rose what happened?" Christian asked in a worried tone. I could tell he was truly worried by the look on his eyes.

"M-Mason." I said as my voice broke

Eddie was the only one who understood. He was Mason's best friend and I had gotten closer to him ever since Mason died. He looked up at me and gave me a sad yet reassuring smile.

Eddie spoke up. "That was the name Mason used to call Rose."

Everyone nodded finally figuring out the reason my mood changed.

"I'm sorry Rose; I promise I had no idea." Christian said still worried

"It's okay, you didn't know." I said trying to sound calm

Through the whole way to Venice, no one in the car spoke. I could tell that everyone was worried about me. I tried to brighten up the mood a bit by teasing Christian and thankfully it worked.

Everyone thought that I was now fine when in truth I really wasn't.

I could never forget him.

I wouldn't forgive myself if I did.

* * *

**AN: **

**Thanks to my 100th reviewer talkygirl! And thanks for everyone else who reviewed!**


	14. Chapter 12: Venice

**Venice**

**...**

After the little conversation involving Mason was brought up, no one in the car spoke another word. We had to get out of the car when we neared Venice because there were no cars in Venice. Venice is built on many canals and small islands.

The only method of transportation was either walking or getting on a vaporetto and motoscaf. I have no idea what those are so I started to ask Lissa.

"What the hell is a motoscaf and vapo-?"

"Vaporetto." Lissa corrected

"They're water buses and taxis." Adrian replied sounding bored

I shot him an incredulous look. Water buses and water taxis really? I shot him an are-you-serious look and in reply Adrian just laughed. Soon everyone joined him. It was good to hear that everyone was now out of the awkwardness from earlier.

Adrian ended up getting us a private vaporetto, or water bus/boat. Right before we ended up sitting on the boat, Christian cleared his throat and smirked at me. I scowled at him and shot him a glare while I took the rag and cleared the spot for him.

I could hear Lissa's silent laughter booming through me head. I shot her a mean glare but eventually softened up a bit when I noticed I had scared her. She recovered and joined Christian on the boat.

Riding through the water and looking at all the bridges and small buildings was beautiful. I smiled up at Adrian who was sitting right next to me and quickly reached up to give him a kiss. Our kiss broke off as we heard gasps from everyone.

I quickly figured out why everyone was so shocked. Adrian and I hadn't exactly yet revealed our relationship in front of everyone.

Christian was the first to recover as he shot me and Adrian a knowing smirk. Eddie however seemed a mixture of happy and pissed at the same time.

Lissa seemed excited for me and wasn't too upset because she claims that she knew this was bound to happen. Mia was also really happy for me and shot me an heartwarming smile and gave me an air hug.

Eddie looked at Adrian and said "Congrats Man."

Adrian nodded in return

"Just remember if you ever hurt her, or even think about hurting her, then I will come up to you personally to have a little chat." Eddie said in a firm tone

Adrian paled. His face clearly showed that he looked like a frightened kitten. I laughed out loud.

"What?" Adrian said obviously confused

"Yo—You p-p-paled and l-l-look-ked-d like a fright-ht-tened-d-d kitten-n." I replied with my voice breaking as I was laughing

"I don't get what's so damn funny." Adrian said in a voice that clearly stated annoyance

"I don't know about everyone else but I can't believe Adrian fucking Ivashkov just paled." I said going into a laughing fit again

Adrian scoffed as everyone laughed. The ride was quickly over as we had reached our destination. As soon as we stepped off the boat, Lissa grabbed everyone and rushed them off to the shopping destinations.

After hours and hours of shopping and looking at gift stores, we were finally finished. We had visited two major shopping places in Venice called Mercerie and the nearby Calle dei Fabbri.

Everyone was exhausted and we finally decided to eat at a small restaurant. Adrian ordered us a Gelato's as we waited for a spot to sit. A gelato was kind of like ice cream. I knew that Christian would probably ask me to rag off his seat again so I smiled at myself and bought an extra gelato when no one was looking.

I slipped away and quickly dripped the gelato on the backside of the rag. No one had noticed me slip away so I let out a deep breath when I got back.

We finally got seats in the over crowded restaurant. Christian smirked as I wiped the rag over his seat. I smiled back at him and smiled wider when I noticed his confusion. His confusion clearly distracted him from looking down at where he sat.

**1…..**

**2…..**

**3…**

"ROSE!" Christians voice boomed but was quickly drained out by everyone's laughter

I laughed and put up an innocent guardian mask. This seemed to annoy Christian further but Lissa quickly grabbed him and handed him a pair of jeans from his shopping bag. Christian went in the bathroom to change and came black glaring at him.

He looked deep in thought but his anger was quickly replaced with satisfaction. He smirk widened when he noticed the confusion on my face.

"Hey Eddie are you forgetting something?" Christian asked him

Eddie frowned in confusion and then realized something and shot me a grin.

"Rose you know my hand is really cramping from holding the Gelato cone." Eddie said acting out fake pain in his hand

Everyone soon understood that this was all part of the dare. I knew that everyone, especially the guys would go to extremes just to get me to back down on a dare.

I however refused to show any reluctance and grabbed the cone out of Eddie's hand and held it for him. My lack of reaction obviously bothered and annoyed the guys. I gave myself a silent victory dance in my head.

Everyone had finished their gelato's except for Eddie. He tried to eat the cone as slow as possible, trying to tick me off. Eventually my annoyance meter broke and I just jabbed the cone all over Eddie's mouth.

"Oops, sorry I slipped." I said trying to sound casual but was unsuccessful as a smile tugged around my mouth

Eddie had a I-can't-believe-that-just-happened look. The waitress trailed along our table giving us our bill. She then looked at Eddie's face smeared with the gelato.

"What happened?" The waitress questioned

"Rose—"

I cut Eddie off and answered the waitress myself. "Eddie loved the gelato so much that he decided to save some for later by leaving it on his face, I personally think it's quite convenient actually, don't you?"

The waitress gave me an odd look as she heard everyone besides Eddie laugh. Eddie glared at me while everyone else looked amused.

"Paybacks a bitch." I muttered to Eddie

"Hathaway, it is so on." Eddie muttered back confidently

We left the restaurant after Adrian paid the bill to the waitress. Everyone was too exhausted to even think about visiting the tourist locations.

I saw movements to my right. I quickly turned and looked at my surroundings. What if it was Strigoi? I have a feeling something has been going on for the past couple of days. Why do I feel like I'm being watched?

I quickly stopped asking myself mental questions as I reminded myself that it was almost daytime for humans and Strigoi would never risk being out at this time.

For the ride back, Adrian arranged for gondolas. Gondola's looked a lot like canoes but you could obviously point out the differences. We had a gondola for every two people. In the back of the gondola was a singing gondolier.

The ride back on the gondola with the music was so romantic and mesmerizing. I looked up at Adrian's eyes and almost melted in them.

The ride was over too soon but everyone had a great time. We had to drive back to Verona for a hotel since all fine hotels in Venice were booked.

The hotel's entrance was so crowded that we couldn't even make our way through the front door which was leading towards the lobby.

"Excuse Me." I muttered

"Excuse Me." I said louder than before

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" I screamed causing everyone to step aside giving us space to get in.

Everyone, including Christian chuckled at my outburst. I tried to raise an eyebrow at him but failed miserably. He laughed and raised his eyebrow in return.

"I hate you." I said to him

"My heart just breaks into two when I hear you say that." Christian said while faking to wipe out tears from his eyes

I rolled my eyes at him and was about to say something back when Lissa smiled at me to not to say anything.

We checked in at the front desk. As soon as I turned around I was greeted by a bear hug from someone. As soon as the person released me I quickly recognized her as Sophie! Mine and Lissa's friend from the past. We had met her when we had run away from the academy.

I beamed at her and gave her a quick hug. Lissa hugged her to and was squealing with excitement. Everyone else just watched us in amusement.

"Sophie you don't know how much I have missed you. Oh god that sounded so corny." I said as she laughed and attacked me in another hug. As soon as she let go I felt another pair of arms around my waist from behind me.

"Miss me?" A voice I soon recognized as Jake. He was also one of my closest friends outside of the academy.

I turned to face him as he quickly kissed my cheek and gave me a huge hug. I could tell everyone in the group had questioning look, especially Adrian. It was clear to everyone that Jake and me definitely had history.

* * *

_**AN: OOOh Who's watching Rose? What happened between Jake and Rose? How will Adrian react?**_


	15. Chapter 13: Reunion

**Reunion**

**...**

Jake. Jake was here. We were still embraced in a hug. Over my shoulder I glanced at Sophie who was looking at me apologetically.

I pulled away from him and took a couple of steps back.

"Jake. You're here." I said trying to sound excited while inside my mind I was screaming.

"Yup and is that hard to believe?" Jake grinned

I smiled at him in reply and looked at everyone else. No one said anything before Christian finally decided to break the awkward silence.

"Awkward much?"

Everyone glared at him while Lissa smacked him. I smiled at her and decided to do the introductions.

I looked at Sophie and Jake and pointed to Christian. Before I could introduce him, Jake interrupted. "Is this your boyfriend?"

"NO!" Christian and I said or rather yelled at the same time. Christian and I met each other's eyes, and then proceeded to shiver in disgust.

I then spoke up. "Personally, I like to call him Sparky or Asshole." I said earning a laugh from both Sophie and Jake

"Yeah. You know Rose, always spreading the love." Christian muttered sarcastically

"Trust me I know, isn't that right sweetheart?" Jake said winking at me while everyone else just looked confused.

"Fuck you" I snarled at him

"Are you offering?" Jake said with a smirk. Adrian glared daggers at him but Jake didn't notice.

"I have a boyfriend." I told him

"Oh, so whose heart are you breaking next?" Jake said jokingly

"Huh?" I asked confused

"You're Rose. You break hearts." Jake said while cracking up at his own stupid joke. I sighed. Adrian raised his eyebrows in question.

Sophie shot him a look full of warning.

"What?" Jake asked while Sophie shot him a glare

"Seriously, what did I say?" Jake said genuinely sounding confused. I would have laughed at his situation but I was too worried to.

"Nothing." I muttered while Christian decided to properly introduce himself

"I'm Christian Ozera." Christian said to Jake

"Royal right?" Jake asked while everyone else looked shocked. That's right. Sophie and Jake knew all about Dhamphir, Moroi, and Strigoi.

I nodded at him and decided to explain everything to my friends who looked at Jake in utter disbelief.

"Jake and Sophie both have distant relatives who are working with Moroi at Court." I said while everyone nodded in understanding

"You already know Lissa, my girlfriend." Christian said while draping a shoulder over Lissa.

"That's Eddie and Mia, who are unofficially together." Christian said pointing at Eddie and Mia. We laughed when we saw Eddie and Mia both blush.

"This is Adrian Ivashkov, Rose's boyfriend." Christian said blurting out the last part.

Christian looked pretty pleased at the second awkward attention he had now just caused around everyone. Lissa smacked him again.

Adrian and Jake nodded at each other. Jake didn't seem pleased with the fact that Adrian and I were dating.

"What?" I asked him

"I didn't say anything." Jake replied

"Please, you clearly implied it and you know what I'm talking about." I said crossing my arms across my chest.

The whole group looked totally confused as they watched the conversation or soon to be argument going between Jake and me.

"He's obviously a playboy. He's only using you for what he wants." Jake said disapprovingly

"You would know what a player is. After all, takes one to know." I said harshly

Jake winced and actually took a step back. Regret flashed his emotions. "I already told you how sorry I was for doing that to you."

"Yeah well that didn't stop you from doing it." I said accusingly

"I'm sorry Rose." He repeated "I truly am."

Everyone now looked at us with alert. Even Lissa didn't know about what had happened between us. Sophie was the only one who knew.

Tears filled my eyes as I remembered that night. Sophie rushed forward and met me with a hug.

"Rose—"Jake started

"I don't want to hear it." I snapped as I interrupted him

"Rose, I'm sorry for bringing it up. " Jake tried again while pulling Sophie out of my way and embracing me into a hug.

"It's okay." I said while sniffling up tears. I knew he was really sorry. I had seen the regret that had passed over him then.

"Are we still friends?" Jake asked worriedly while releasing me from the hug

"Friends." I confirmed as I tried to bring my mood back up.

For the rest of the evening Jake kept apologizing which annoyed the hell out of me. I knew he was trying to be sincere, because in reality he was actually a decent person.

Everyone else though kept shooting me glances which all seemed to say you-better-explain. I just pulled up an innocent face and pretended like I didn't notice.

Everyone ended up going to the room Adrian and I shared to just hang out before going to bed.

Once again before Christian sat down on the couch he motioned for the rag and smirked at me. Before I swiped the rag over the couch, Christian took caution and glanced at the place he was sitting to avoid another joke. I smirked back at him for his uneasiness.

"Ummm guys?" Sophie asked uncomfortably

"Yeah." I said plainly

"Uh care to explain?" Sophie said motioning towards Christian.

"Oh this." I said lifting up the rag dramatically.

"Truth or Dare." I said as she nodded her head in understanding while stifling a laugh. I gave her a sharp look which automatically shut her up.

"Man I loved playing that game with you Rose." Jake said as I grinned at him

"Ugh I hate playing truth or dare with you." Sophie pointed out

I groaned and said, "Why does everyone say that?"

Everyone laughed while Sophie pointed out that she was tired and left for her room. Before leaving she gave me a quick hug.

"How did you guys get two available rooms anyway? When we got here all the rooms were booked." I told Jake

"Personal favors." Jake winked

I suppressed another groan. I shot him a knowing look.

"Really?" I questioned sarcastically

No one had a clue about what we were talking about besides us.

"What you jealous?" Jake grinned

"You wish." I said while mentally snorting.

Jake had probably lured the hotel hostess into giving up the rooms. He probably had pretended to be interested in her while he flirted and charmed her. Of course Jake would do this. Poor girl, I though in my head.

"Anyways, even though I know Rose will be heart-broken without my appearance and good looks here with her, I got to crash." Jake said with a smirk. He nodded at everyone and gave me a hug which I ended pulling out of.

I knew Adrian was probably pissed by now, but there was nothing I could do. With a last glare at Jake I closed the door behind me, while heading back towards everyone else.

"What was that?" Adrian hissed at me, grabbing my arms fiercely. I tried to step back shocked at Adrian's reaction. I knew he would be mad but I hadn't expected him to talk to me like this.

Eddie and Christian both shot Adrian looks of warning. Eddie looked like he would kill Adrian if he hurt me while Christian looked like he would blow him up.

Adrian quickly realized what he had just done and quickly let me go, while shooting me an apologetic look. I knew that my arms would leave bruises tomorrow since they were hurting really bad.

"Well guys, there's something I have to tell you." I said while I rubbed my arms

Everyone was sitting down and had their attention to me as I spoke.

_Are you going to tell them? -Lissa asked through the bond_

_They're eventually going to find out so might as well. –I replied back_

"Jake is my ex boyfriend and we sort of had a thing and then something happened and we broke up." I said trying to sound calm while the words rushed through my mouth

"Speaking of which, what does Sophie know about you and Jake that you didn't even care to tell me about." Lissa said sternly

"I'm sorry for not telling you Liss, but can we just not talk about it. I want to forget." I said trying to get her to reason with me.

"He hurt you didn't he." Lissa asked, instantly worried

I looked down at my feet and while everyone took my action as a yes. Everyone in the room looked like they would kill Jake.

"He's not like that anymore. He changed." I said trying to justify Jake. Jake had truly changed. He wasn't the same arrogant asshole he used to be. Don't get me wrong, even though Jake is still an asshole and a teensy bit arrogant, he actually cares and gives a damn about things now.

"Cousin, do you know anything at all about what happened?" Adrian asked Lissa as if I wasn't even there

Everyone was looking at Lissa for an answer, even though I knew Lissa had no idea.

"I don't know." Lissa said to Adrian

"Last time I checked they were pretty happy together-" Adrian flinched as Lissa said those words

"They spent every minute with each other. Then all of a sudden I notice that they're not hanging out anymore. Rose would rarely talk or say anything to anyone. She would often not eat or socialize with anyone. Jake and Rose always stiffened when they were around each other. It was obvious that they had broken up. I don't know why "Lissa finished sadly.

Everyone was now worried about me and gave me sympathetic looks.

"AHHEM! I'm standing right here, so quit talking about me while pretending I'm not here. And I'm over about what happened." I said angrily

"Rose, you can trust us. What happened between you and Jake?" Lissa asked while urging me to contin**u**e

I was suddenly now silently debating on whether or not to tell them. They all waited impatiently for my answer.

I found my voice and started to speak.

* * *

_**AN: I was originally not going to add in the Jake story but a some readers insisted over Messaging and Reviews, which is why I decided to add it in.**_

* * *

_**To all anonymous reviewers:**_

_Last thing to say I promise!_

_I try to reply to all your reviews but I am unable to for the anonymous which is why I would like to tell all the anonymous people who I can't thank that I truly appreciate your reviews:)_


	16. AN:  Opinions?

**AN:**

**I'm sorry that this is not a story update but I really need your help with something. **

**There are some people really urging me to have this a RosexJake story but I'm POSITIVE that I want this to stay and remain AdrianxRose because I love them both together so much!**

* * *

Now the question is should Rose and Jake get together for a little bit or no? Like have a little thing?

I assure you that Rose and Adrian will end up together. The Jake thing will only be a little fling. So what do you guys want?

I hope I didn't confuse you too much but I really need your opinions because thinking about it is really bugging me.


	17. Chapter 14: Answers

_**AN: **_

_**I wasn't going to tell you the history between Rose and Jake and was going to leave it just up to your imaginations about what could've happened but you guys asked for it and I told you I would include it so here it is. **_

* * *

**Answers**

**...**

**FLASHBACK**

"_Rose! Rose!" Someone screamed behind me_

_I turned around and noticed Jake across the street waving at me and motioning for me to wait for him. __I stopped and waited until he caught up to me._

"_What's up?" I asked _

"_Are you going to Matt's party tonight?" Jake asked_

"_I don't know Jake. I'll ask Lissa if she's going otherwise you know I can't just leave her alone." I replied_

_I saw disappointment flash over Jake's face as I told him I might not be able to go._

"_It's okay." Jake said running a hand through his hair_

"_I'm sorry." I said as Jake started to leave._

"_I understand." Jake said as he walked back to his car_

_I sighed and started to walk towards the apartment Lissa and I lived in. As I approached the apartment, I saw Lissa walking out. _

"_Wait! Liss!" I yelled as I ran towards her_

"_Rose, I was just looking for you." Lissa said as I neared her_

"_Hey are you going to Matt's party tonight?" I asked her_

"_Yeah that's why I was looking for you. I think we should go and have a good time for once." Lissa said sounding excited_

"_Yeah I suppose." I said_

"Come on, it'll be fun_! I already have our outfits planned!" Lissa beamed as she proceeded to start pulling me inside the apartment, so we could start getting ready._

_2 hours later we were finally done getting ready. I was wearing a short Cross-Back minidress while Lissa was in a white printed strapless dress._

_We headed out of the apartment and left for Matt's house. When we arrived we saw that the whole house was overdone in decorations. _

_Even though Matt's house was isolated from other houses and was in the middle of plain lands, we could hear the music blasting from far away. The house or rather mansion was huge. _

_We got out of the car and started heading towards the house. We entered the house and our eyes were immediately hit by couples making out, lots of people drinking, and stuff being thrown around. _

_Lissa laughed, "Typical Matt."_

"_Obviously, his parents are MIA again." I said laughing along with Lissa_

_Every time Matt's parents went out of town he would usually end up throwing a huge party. When his parents came back he would usually get grounded because they always figured it out. Then his parents would be out of town again, and then he would set up another party. The whole process kept repeating itself. I for one found the situation pretty hilarious._

"_I'll go get us drinks while you find us a spot to hangout." Lissa said heading towards the kitchen_

_I headed towards a couple of Jake's friends and asked them if they knew where he was. It was worthless talking to them since they were pretty much wasted already.__I rolled my eyes and spotted Matt._

"_Hey you know where Jake is?" I asked_

"_Um yeah I know where he is." Matt smirked. Smartass_

"_Where is he?" I asked getting annoyed_

_Matt grinned and pointed behind me and motioned towards the living room. I didn't get why the hell Matt was grinning so I brushed it off and headed towards the living room. _

_I entered the living room which was covered in garbage, drinks, food, broken lamps, and lots of people making out. Then suddenly I froze._

_I saw Jake kissing another girl and his hands were all over her. The girl's name was Brittney and she was one of the school cheerleaders. She had skank written all over her by the way she dressed and acted. I was beyond furious and I stormed out of the room. _

_I stormed all the way back to the entrance of the house. I was near tears now as I frantically searched for Lissa. _

_I spotted her flirting with another guy and having fun. I would feel bad if I interrupted them but I couldn't leave Lissa here by herself. _

_I sighed and decided to go to the bathroom and to check myself up in the mirror. _

_I ran a tissue over my watery eyes and smeared mascara. I then reapplied my makeup. _

_Satisfied with my face I decided to once again head towards the party. As I exited the bathroom I bumped into someone. Jake._

"_Rose!" Jake said surprised_

"_I know who I am." I snapped_

_Jake was now clearly getting confused. He had no idea that I had saw him earlier with the girl._

"_You should have told me that you were here." Jake said _

"_Sorry, I would have but I didn't want to disturb your lip lock with the school skank." I sneered at him_

_He took a step back and he was obviously surprised and alarmed at the same time._

"_I'm sorry. I can explain." Jake said trying to sound calm_

"_Oh save it. I'm tired of your excuses. You're never go to change no matter what happens." I said accusingly_

"_Ro—"_

_I cut Jake off and said, "How long?"_

"_Since yesterday." Jake said not meeting my eyes._

"_You fucking bastard!" I screamed at him_

"_It was an accident. I swear, I was drunk yesterday when I hooked up with her but after when I finally realized what I was doing, I told her that I didn't want anything to do with her since I already have a girlfriend." Jake said sounding sorry_

"_Then explain what today was about." I snapped_

"_It was nothing, she just threw herself at me and I know I should've stopped her but I didn't. I'm sorry." Jake said with regret all over her face._

"_I doubt you were even going to tell me. You're just sorry that I found out." I said with anger on every inch of my face. He could see on my face that I didn't trust him._

"_Dammit Rose. It's the truth. And you know what? I don't want to deal with this conversation right now." Jake said raising his voice on me_

"_Fine, I don't want to deal with 'us' anymore. It's over." I snapped. _

_And on that final note I stormed out of the hallway and saw Lissa searching for me. I plastered a fake smile on my face as I headed towards her._

_I checked her emotions and was glad that she wasn't suspicious of anything. I didn't want to spoil her night as I could see she had tons of fun._

"_Liss, I'm not feeling good. Do you want to head back?" I asked trying to sound tired when in truth every part of my body felt like hurting and screaming._

_When we got back to our apartment we immediately changed out of our clothes and Lissa fell asleep right as she hit her bed. _

_I for one couldn't sleep._

_What happened tonight finally dawned on me. I couldn't believe what had just happened. _

_Jake was supposed to be one of the closest and most trusted people to me. How could he just do that? Tears were freely spewing out of my eyes now._

_We were best friends ever since Lissa and I had run from the academy. I knew about Jake's reputation before we started dating. He was known as "Manwhore" of the school. _

_I don't know why I just seemed to trust him so much. I guess it was because I liked how sweet he was around me. _

_The littlest things he did to cheer me up whenever I was in a bad mood. He was always a listener when I needed to talk to him. Since he knew all about the Dhamphir/Moroi world, I had already told him about everything. _

_I really wished I hadn't gone to the party today. Then on the otherhand I'm glad I did because otherwise I wouldn't have ever found out about Jake cheating on me. Was he ever going to tell me?_

_I eventually fell asleep feeling awful and hurt. _

_The next morning when I woke up I immediately headed towards the bathroom to clean out my face. I couldn't tell Lissa about what had happened. I knew I should but I just couldn't bring myself to it._

_I then showered and got dressed. When I got back to the room I noticed Sophie was now here. I put up a plastic smile as I hugged her._

_I looked up at her. Shit. She knew something was wrong. Sophie was a really good friend of mine and was really good with reading people. Lissa was the closest person to me, while Sophie and Jake came in second. _

"_What's wrong?" Sophie asked gently_

"_Noth—"_

"_Don't pull the 'nothing' shit on me Rose." Sophie said with her arms crossed. _

_Tears came out of my eyes as I let everything out and told Sophie about what Jake did. She wore a sympathetic look and hugged me._

"_Oh, when I see him again. That boy will regret hurting my best friend." Sophie said angrily_

"_No don't." I pleaded_

"_I don't want the friendships between you, Jake, and Lissa to break because of me." I said_

_It was true. Jake and Sophie were best friends since Lissa and I got here. Lissa and I immediately became close friends to Jake and Sophie once we met them. _

_She nodded in understanding. "That still doesn't mean that he won't pay for what he did." Sophie said evilly. I knew that she was already hatching a plan that probably involved Jake, a coffin, and a shovel. _

_I let out a small laugh and finished fixing my face just as Lissa, who was apparently in the kitchen, came by with a plate of blueberry muffins. _

_She was oblivious about the scene that had just happened a few minutes ago and I was determined to not tell her because I knew she would be extremely upset._

_Days past since the incident with Jake occurred. Whenever Jake and I were by each other there was always awkwardness around. _

_I was surprised Lissa didn't notice. If she did notice, I knew she wasn't going to say anything and I was thankful for that._

_Jake tried to speak with me on numerous occasions and several times but I only ignored him. Soon a week had passed. _

**End of FLASHBACK **

* * *

I looked around at my friends after telling them everything and they were all wore looks of sympathy.

I could tell that Lissa felt bad for not realizing that I was hurting. She was also regretting the way she talked to me earlier.

Adrian was still ashamed about the way he had treated me earlier and was worried about me. Christian and Eddie looked very much like they would kill Jake. Mia was giving me a look of sadness and worry.

"What happened after that?" Mia asked

"Not much. A week after the incident, we were brought back to the academy." I replied as Mia nodded.

They kept staring and shooting me glances of worry. I guess they wanted to make sure I was alright.

"Well I'm extremely tired and sleepy so I guess I'll be heading off to bed." I replied as I hastily grabbed a pair of shorts and a tee and headed towards the bathroom to change.

It was extremely awkward in the room as no one beside me moved. They were all lost in thought. I was glad to have exited the room.

As I changed and came back to the room. I let out a sigh of relief. They weren't still sitting in the same spots as earlier and were actually moving and looked about to leave the room.

Before they left they each gave me a sincere hug. Eddie and Christian were still pissed. Oh god, please help Jake survive.

Everyone cleared out of the room except for Adrian. I mentally smacked myself as I remembered that Adrian and I were sharing this room.

Well things were about to get extremely awkward.

"I'm sorry for grabbing you like that and yelling at you. Are you okay?" Adrian asked

"I'm fine, just tired." I said as Adrian sounded relieved that he didn't hurt me.

I remembered my hurting arms which were going to have bruises tomorrow but I decided not to tell him.

I knew he was sorry and I didn't want him to know that he hurt me because that would crush him.

I headed towards the bed and quickly fell asleep. I could swear I felt Adrian wrap his arms around me and whisper faintly 'I love you'.

I smiled while sleep overtook me.

_I was suddenly aware of entering a dream. This was probably Adrian and one of his dreams. _

_The scene of this dream was however very much different than Adrian's usual dreams. This didn't feel like one of his dreams either. _

_Well then who? My thoughts were interrupted as my thoughts froze. _

_Mason._

* * *

_**AN: Mason? Why does he keep reappearing? Whatever the reason, it is important**_


	18. Chapter 15: Suspicion

_**AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a week. **_

_**I added a little 'in the previous chapter' because its been a week since i updated- so now u know what's going on in case you forgot.**_

* * *

**In the previous chapter...**

I smiled while sleep overtook me.

_I was suddenly aware of entering a dream. This was probably Adrian and one of his dreams._

_The scene of this dream was however very much different than Adrian's usual dreams. This didn't feel like one of his dreams either._

_Well then who? My thoughts were interrupted as my thoughts froze._

_Mason._

* * *

**Suspicion**

**...**

"_Mason?" I asked shocked._

"_Rose! Finally I've been trying forever!" Mason said rushing towards me_

_Wait what was going on? This is supposed to be a dream right?_

_Mason interrupted my thoughts with a hug. I hugged him back awkwardly. _

_Mason frowned and pulled out of the hug. He then spoke, "What's wrong? I thought you'd be excited to see me."_

"_You're not really here, I'm dreaming." I managed to say as I tried to regain myself from the shock._

_Mason laughed. "Really Rose? I'm really here."_

_I shook my head. _

"_But that's not possible. You can't be here. You're dead. I saw you die." I whispered back to him. _

_My eyes were now filling with tears. I was going crazy for crying in my own dream._

"_How are you here?" I asked_

"_Rose I didn't really die. I mean sure my soul left my body but it didn't leave to the world of the dead. I couldn't stay back either. I got stuck in between, in an alternative universe." Mason explained_

"_I can still associate with people both from the living and dead worlds but it takes a lot of energy and practice. It took me forever to try and contact you." Mason said continuing his explanation._

_As soon as he explained I immediately reached out to hug him once more._

"_Mase. It's you. You're really here. I missed you." I said letting a few tears out._

_Mason held me into the hug. He smiled at me but then suddenly turned very serious._

"_What's wrong?" I said frowning._

"_Rose I need to tell you something. It's really important." Mason spoke the words in a rush_

"_Wh-What?" I said confused. So he wasn't just here to be here. He was actually here for work. I laughed. Mason and work_

"_Rose I'm serious. I don't have much time. I need to warn you. There's Strigoi looking out for you. You have to be careful. They're planning-"_

_Mason's words were cut off as he started to fade away._

"_Mason! Wait! Where are you going?" I asked reaching out for him_

"_I'm sorry Rose. I don't have enough energy to stay. You have to be careful of them Rose. Be careful." Mason said as he completely faded away_

* * *

I groaned in frustration. I kept thinking about what had just happened.

Mason had just showed up here. He had warned me about Strigoi. He said they were planning on something.

I have no idea on how I managed to fall asleep with all these thoughts roaming all over my brain.

The next morning as I woke up I headed towards the shower and stayed in for a good fifteen minutes before finally getting dressed.

I put on a purple lace back tee and a pair of black skinny jeans. My head hurt as I decided to head to the hotel terrace for a quiet place to think

The balcony was beautiful with a spectacular view. It felt peaceful here and a perfect spot to be alone.

My thoughts soon drifted back to Mason.

Be careful. Those were the last words Mason had said to me. What had he meant? Mason had mentioned Strigoi and something about them planning something.

Strigoi couldn't be here. This place wasn't exactly Strigoi safe but certainly this was a place where Strigoi never roamed.

I remembered one of the academy instructors naming some places where Strigoi were rarely spotted. I wasn't sure what the reason for this was since it was a long time ago but I was positive that she had mentioned Italy as one of those places.

I sighed. I debated in my head on whether or not to tell everyone of my encounter with Mason.

After a long time I had decided on what to do and I started to head back into the room.

I noticed everyone sitting there. What was up with everyone hanging out in this room?

I mentally shrugged and decided that this would make things a lot easier to tell everyone at once.

They all watched me come in and mumbled their greetings.

"Rose what happened to your arms?" Jake asked catching me off guard. I hadn't realized that there were bruises on my arm from where Adrian had grabbed me by accident.

Jake was holding my arm now and carefully inspecting it. God I hoped he wouldn't make out the shape of fingerprints.

"Um nothing. Hurt myself getting ready. You know my level of gracefulness." I said trying to make a joke out of it but I knew that Jake wasn't buying any of it.

Everyone else was now staring at my arms, especially Adrian. He stared at my arms and then up at my face regretfully.

His eyes hardened as he realized that I was lying to him. He also caught the exchange between Adrian and I "He did this, didn't he?" Jake asked instantly furious.

I flinched.

Jake took my silence as a yes. He started to say something to Adrian but I stopped him before he could.

"Forget it Jake. It was an accident. I promise nothing too serious." I said convincingly

"That doesn't give him an excuse." Jake pointed out while I pulled my arm out of his hands while Adrian glared at him for touching me. Guys.

Adrian kept his glare at him and then spoke. "I didn't do it on purpose."

"Would you two freaking cut it out!" I screamed at them causing them to flinch and focus their attention straight at me.

After a long silence Jake and Adrian started arguing again. Soon the others who were watching started taking sides. Great. Just Great. Now everyone was arguing.

"I have something to say." God that sounded so dramatic.

Everyone else noticed the dramatic edge on my voice and they all burst out laughing. I was never dramatic. Everyone knew I hated dramatic people since I was constantly mimicking and making fun of them.

"Ahem!" I said trying to get them to be quiet but they kept laughing.

"I talked to Mason last night." Yeah suck on that. Now they all wanted to hear what I wanted to say.

No one was laughing now. They all looked at me as if I were crazy. Everyone except Sophie and Jack had a what-did-you-say look. Sophie and Jack just looked confused. You couldn't blame them since they knew nothing about the whole Mason thing.

"I said I talked to Mason last night." I said with a clear and loud voice.

"Oh I heard you the first time, but I was debating on whether you have gone crazy or not." Christian said

I gave him a hard glare.

"How did you talk to Mason?" Lissa said in a soft voice, convincing me to go on. I knew for a fact that even Lissa didn't believe me.

I sighed and continued talking.

"In my dream." I said so quietly that I wasn't sure if anyone heard me. But when I looked up and saw them staring at me I knew for a fact that they had heard me

"That's it. Rose Hathaway has finally lost it." Christian said with a fake pitying look.

The glare I gave him this time caused him to take a few steps back.

"I'm being serious." I said crossing my arms

"Serious?" Lissa said.

"Dead." I replied back

"What did he say?" Eddie who was silent the whole time asked.

"Be careful." I said taking a seat on the bed.

"Be careful? Of what?" Eddie asked

"I don't know. He mentioned Strigoi and something about someone planning." I said while remembering the words Mason spoke.

"Rose. C'mon. It has to be just a dream." Mia said

"Yeah we all know how much you miss him." Christian added while Adrian nodded in agreement.

"Besides Strigoi don't exactly hangout here." Eddie said reassuringly.

Wrong I thought. Even though Strigoi didn't hangout here I'm sure if they got news that three Royal Moroi were with here with a few Dhamphirs and humans with no official guardians to guard them, then I'm sure they wouldn't exactly just keep still.

"Yeah I guess." I agreed.

In truth I knew what I saw and heard. I wasn't just going to push this away.

Something was up and I was going to figure it out.

* * *

_**AN: OMG Mason's sort of alive!...well his soul kind of. BUT still!**_


	19. Chapter 16: Warning

**Warning**

**...**

I was surprised that after this morning events at how chill everyone was. They seemed to be enjoying themselves.

I knew Eddie was a little shaken up at me mentioning Mason. No one had believed what I had said. Not even Eddie.

My brain was still troubled thinking about the things Mason had warned me about.

"We have to go shopping today." Lissa declared to everyone.

Everyone except Sophie and Mia responded with groans. I laughed.

"Liss we already did tons of shopping in Venice yesterday." I whined to Lissa

"No we didn't." Lissa said back

"Oh please, we could start our own clothing line with the shopping we did." I pointed out, causing everyone to laugh

"We still have to shop in Rome today." Lissa complained

"Oh Fine." I grumbled in defeat.

Everyone knew better than to argue with Lissa which is why that no one objected when Lissa started making plans.

"Ok everyone back here in 10." Lissa said as she raced for the stairs to get ready.

10 minutes later we were all ready and standing in the lobby waiting for the car.

"What do you mean you aren't here yet?" Adrian screamed in the phone

I heard some mumbling from the person on the other side of the phone.

"No I don't care if have to buy a fucking car, just get the hell over here." Adrian argued and hung up on whoever it was on the other line.

Random people around us in the lobby started looking at us strangely after hearing Adrian's conversation on the phone.

Then our whole group started to laugh. Great. They probably thought we were mentally ill now.

After about five minutes and waiting for the car, everyone had calmed down now. The people in the lobby now ignored us and continued with their business.

After about 10 minutes, we finally saw the car coming up from a distance. As soon as we saw the car, the whole gang burst out laughing.

Everyone in the lobby started staring at us again and a guy started whispering something to another guy. I flipped him off as we headed out the lobby.

There it was. A car, which looked like it had been bought five minutes ago. It still had the stickers on it. The driver looked oddly uncomfortable as he drove to us.

Wow I guess the company which Adrian had called took his advice and bought a new car. They probably knew better than to piss him off.

When the car finally came, Lissa was the first one to get in. Well technically she bounced her way in.

I swear everyone around rolled their eyes as they saw Lissa, who was pretty much jumping up and down on the seat.

Christian motioned for the rag as he smirked at me. I took the stupid rag and swatted the seat with it.

"Have a nice trip!" The gatekeeper called as the car started leaving.

Yeah, not freaking likely.

"Oh c'mon how long do I have to keep doing this?" I asked while pointing to the rag.

"What's wrong Rosie, you ready to give up already?" Christian said mockingly

"Little Dhamphir, the deal was you would have to do anything for us for 72 hours. Last I checked you dare started two days ago." Adrian pointed out

"Rose, you have today left and then you're free." Mia said

"So what did you guys make her do so far?" Sophie asked out of curiosity

"Hot pink dress." Mia and Lissa said at the same time

"Feed me." Eddie said with a laugh

"Rag thing." Christian said while looking up from his phone.

"What about you?" Jake asked Adrian with a glare

"Yeah, you haven't given me anything yet." I said to Adrian while ignoring the glares Adrian and Jake were shooting at each other.

There was an awkward tension on the side of the car where Adrian and Jake were sitting, directly in front of each other.

I mentally chanted _'don't say anything Adrian, don't say anything, don't say anyth-DAMN_

"There's a lot of things I want to do with her. Maybe not in public." Adrian said with a grin, knowing this would piss Jake off.

The car ride seemed to take forever. I kept shifting in my seat looking around for something to do.

Everyone in the car knew I was bored and they simply rolled their eyes at me.

"Bored, borrreeedd, BORED, boooooooorrrrrrreeed, BORRREDD." I sang out of boredom.

Christian who had coincidently had to take the seat by me, looked at me annoyed.

"Hey! I'm missing my phone." I said to everyone in the car as I realized I couldn't find my phone anywhere.

"Hey! I'm missing hearing from my right ear." Christian muttered dryly

"Your such a-hey I found my phone!" I said as I spotted my phone, which was on the floor of the car

"Are we there yet?" I kept asking every minute or so. This seemed to annoy everyone as they looked at me blankly.

"How long is it going to fucking take?" I shot out loud

"Rose in about 20 seconds, it'll be exactly ten minutes since we sat in the car." Eddie muttered

"WHAT!" I half squeaked, half screamed. It had only been 10 minutes. I was positive it had been at least an hour.

The whole gang rolled their eyes at me and silently cursed themselves and their luck for having to deal with me.

Adrian and Jake were the only ones who looked at me both amused and adoringly. They both seemed to realize it as they started having a glare war.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. Boys.

Lissa was discussing her shopping plans to Mia while Eddie and Christian had their heads in their hands. Sophie was looking over at Jake's phone for something.

After about 10 more minutes in the car, I started to get sick.

It seemed to me as if my brain was jumping up and down and spinning round and around in my head. My head felt heavier than usual.

I think everyone besides me noticed since I had stopped trying to annoy the hell out of them.

"Rose, are you okay?" Lissa asked extremely worried now

"Yeah, I'm fi-"

I screamed. Suddenly my eyes felt blank. I couldn't see anything except for all white.

Then slowly my eyes started becoming normal and they focused on everyone in the car. They all had their eyes fixed on me now.

"What-"

"The-"

"Hell-"

"Was-"

"-That" I finished off for all the guys who had spoken up.

Mia, Lissa, and Sophie hadn't said anything but their worried glances said enough.

"I have no fucking idea." I said answering everyone all at once.

"My brain felt like it was dancing around and around." I said after about two minutes after the incident.

"Oh now did someone feel like playing Ring-Around-A-Rosie?" Christian said laughing at his own joke

"Just shut the fuck up." I said while holding my head

My eyes started to see flashes again. I tried to look out of the window of the car but my eyes still saw flashing.

Once again I focused my eyes and looked in the car now. Everyone was beyond worried for me.

"I-

I started to talk but was once again met with flashes and complete white around me. At this point I officially blacked out.

"_Rose?" Someone whispered _

_I tried looking up and saw a glimpse of Mason before he disappeared again._

"_What?" I asked as Mason reappeared_

"_Rose you have to go back to the academy. Right now." Mason warned_

"_Huh?" I was still totally out of it because my head still felt like an explosive bomb_

"_Who do I have to be careful of?" I asked_

"_Them, they—_

I couldn't catch the rest of what Mason was saying as someone was shaking me awake.

"What the heck Rose? You just blacked down in front of us and you were mumbling something." Eddie said with a worried tone

"It was-

I stopped myself from telling them about Mason. They hadn't believed me before and I was sure they wouldn't now.

-probably just because of something I ate." I finished off.

Adrian was looking at me. No scratch that. He was looking above my head. He was probably reading my aura. He looked confused as he studied it.

He finally met my eyes but I only shrugged in response.

The car ride continued to be long and boring. I was no longer bored, since I kept thinking about the things happening to me.

I groaned in frustration. I wasn't ever able to have a full conversation with Mason.

Every time we were either interrupted with me waking up or him not having enough energy to stay and communicate with me.

Maybe Mason was right.

Maybe this trip wasn't such a good idea.

* * *

_**AN: **_

_**Who is 'them'? And what is Mason trying to tell Rose?**_

_**:)4everSmiles**_


	20. Chapter 17: When in Rome

_**AN: Hey I"m back! I wrote a lot for this chapter, trying to make it up since I haven't updated in a week. I have a feeling you guys are really going to like this chapter since...well I'll just shut up and let you read to find out. **_

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_The car ride continued to be long and boring. I was no longer bored, since I kept thinking about the things happening to me._

_I groaned in frustration. I wasn't ever able to have a full conversation with Mason._

_Every time we were either interrupted with me waking up or him not having enough energy to stay and communicate with me._

_Maybe Mason was right._

_Maybe this trip wasn't such a good idea._

* * *

**When in Rome**

**...**

It felt like centuries had past during the car ride. When we finally got to Rome, I was the first one to get out. Everyone laughed at the speed I exited the car. I scoffed and waited patiently for everyone to get out of the car.

"So what's the plan?" I asked mostly directing the question to Lissa even though I was positive she was going to say shopping

"Hmmm let me think about it." Lissa said

I waited for her outburst and as if right on cue Lissa said "SHOPPING!"

I rolled my eyes and followed behind her. And despite the desperate looks of boredom the guys were holding up on their faces they trudged behind us unwillingly.

I would have laughed and mocked them if I wasn't in the same fucking situation myself.

After about a few hours of shopping, everyone except for Lissa, Mia, and Sophie of course was ready to start pulling strands of hair out in frustration.

"I'm hungry." I whined sounding like a little kid

"But Rose we still haven't gone to that shop." Lissa said while pointing to another shop across from where we were standing.

"No, that's it I'm too hungry. I'm going to head to the food court." I replied

"But then I'll be alone." Lissa complained

"Hey everyone else is still going to be staying with you. After all, it's only me going." I pointed out while Lissa calmed down and looked pleased.

Everyone froze in their tracks and stared at me horrified. I laughed. They thought that when I had said I was going to the food court that they would get to come with me. I shot them a final haha-in-your-face look and started heading the opposite way.

"Wait Rose, you know how much I love your startling presence beside me." Jake said trying to tag along while Adrian glared at him.

"Little Dhamphir, maybe I should come with you since I don't want my girlfriend to end up eating alone." Adrian spoke while really empathizing the 'girlfriend' part.

They both gave each other their best hard glares.

I sighed. Not this again. I was fucking tired of their constant bickering and fighting over me like I was some rag doll that could be controlled.

"We're losing precious shopping time." Lissa complained tapping her foot

I shot her a look and then turned to face Adrian and Jake. "You guys can let go of the attitude because neither of you is tagging along with me." I snapped

"Rose, you can't go alone. I can make Christian go with you." Lissa said

Christians face darkened by the mention of me, then brightened with the chance to escape the horrors of shopping, and then finally he tried to control his features by not letting Lissa know how happy he would be for a chance to leave, since he though this would hurt her feelings.

I laughed at him. His eyes begged me to agree with Lissa. I laughed again.

"Fine. Wait but only on one condition." I said pointedly at Christian

"What?" Christian asked hopeful

"I will no longer have to do the slave thing for you." I said with a smirk

Christian hesitated for a second then quickly muttered, "Deal."

Christian and I parted from the group in hurry, fearing that someone might stop us again.

"Where to eat, where to eat." Christian kept muttering while searching for a place.

We were outside of the shopping outlets now. Finally, Christian grabbed and ushered me to an eating place by the rocks. I have no idea that Christian was that strong. He was fairly strong for a Moroi.

We sat down while Christian ordered food for both of us. I looked around. In front of us was a bungee jumping area by the bridge. Only then did I notice how far up we actually were. I got up and went over by the bridge and glanced down.

Holy mother of freaking sliced cheese! We were so freaking high up. As I looked down I saw lots of rocks that were being splashed by a huge waterfall.

"Ma'am are you going to be bungee jumping today?"

Yeah, if I had a fucking death wish.

"No, I'm afraid not today." I said politely

I retreated from the bridge and sat back down at the table. Man I was so hungry. Where was Christian with the food.

Christian came back about 5 minutes later holding two trays of fast food.

"Thanks." I mumbled reaching for my tray

"No problem." Christian replied while digging into his own food.

It was getting pretty awkward between us since we had nothing to talk about.

"Sooo." Christian said trying to break the silence

"Yupp." I replied

"Nice place to eat, don't you think." Christian said

"Yeah what's better than eating while watching people plunge themselves toward their possible deaths." I said sarcastically

"Well excuse me for trying to start a conversation." Christian said exasperated.

"Sorry." I replied. Yeah real smooth Rose. Kill the only conversation that was preventing the situation from getting even more awkward.

"About you seeing Mason." Christian started

I stiffened

"What about it?" I asked

"You weren't lying were you?" Christian questioned

"No shit." I snapped

"Listen, I'm sorry Rose. I know how much you want to protect us and how much you miss Mason. He'd be really proud of you if he was here." Christian said while sipping on his drink

Wow where had that come from. I smiled at Christian and said, "Thanks, I wish he was here, I miss him so much."

"We all miss him Rose." Christian replied

"Mhm." I murmured

"Hey guys!" I heard Eddie call out.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Things were starting to reach a new level of awkward between Christian and I. I looked back and saw Eddie waving at us while the rest of the group followed.

"Hey!" I replied

They pulled up chairs and sat by the table besides us. Eddie went to order food for everyone as Adrian gave me a quick peck and sat down beside me.

This earned a hard glare from Jake. I muttered something to myself and excused myself from the group.

"I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom." I informed while heading towards the bathrooms

When I was done I started heading back over to the tables. Once I neared the group, only then did I realize how they were all staring at me.

I shrugged it off and started to sit down in a seat. They all had food now but none of them were eating it. They were instead smirking and grinning at me.

Adrian had the biggest smile of them all as he kept studying me. Christian was giving me a huge pleased smirk. Everyone was grinning like idiots as they watched me.

What. The. Fuck.

I sat down and studied everyone back while trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"What?" I snapped, showing clearly that I was annoyed

"Oh nothing." Christian said, not once breaking his smirk

"Just tell the poor girl already." Sophie said with a smile

"Adrian figured out what he wants you to do." Lissa said trying to clear it up

"Really? And what's that?" I said in a playful tone trying to get everyone to ease up on their smirks and grins. Only they didn't break them off and continued to watch me. I was officially creeped out by now.

Eddie started to speak and said, "Bungee-"

"Jumping"

Adrian finished off.

"No freaking way." I said crossing my arms

"Rose, don't tell me you want to back out of a dare." Christian said mockingly

"And you won't have to feed me." Eddie said with a laugh

"I'll do it." I said unsurely causing everyone to laugh

"Don't worry Little Dhamphir; I'm going to jump with you." Adrian said encouragingly

That calmed me down a little. Well not a lot but I felt much better that I didn't have to jump out alone.

Adrian grabbed my hand and we started towards the bridge to wait in line. There was only one man in front of us.

I watched as men strapped the guy with safety bands and harnesses. When the guy finally jumped I watched as he bounced back up. I looked at his eyes and I could tell that he was scared shitless.

Adrian laughed as he looked at the guy.

"Why are you laughing? You know we're next." I said to Adrian

"Is my Little Dhamphir scared?" Adrian asked amusedly

"No." I scoffed

"Sure you aren't." Adrian said with a grin

"So what if I am. It's not exactly sane to jump off of this bridge strapped to a harness that could very well snap." I said defending myself

"I'll be here with you. I won't let anything happen to you." Adrian said gently as he leaned in and his lips met mine into a soft and passionate kiss.

We were cut off with someone clearing their throat.

I looked up and saw the man who had asked me earlier about jumping. I smiled at him.

"Changed your mind Miss?" The guy said

"More like forced. Hi, my names Rose." I said giving him a smile

"Nice to meet you Rose. My name's is Daniel." The guy said while signaling the men to help us with our harnesses.

Adrian and I decided to go with our two harnesses tied together. Daniel told us that we could jump whenever we felt comfortable.

"When should we jump?" I asked Adrian

"BOO!" A voice I recognized to be Christian said behind me.

I jumped a little obviously shocked from what Christian said and I shrieked. .

My short jump caused our harness to tip forward and I let out a unexpected scream. This meant that Adrian and I were now falling down.

We're going to die. We're going to die. We're going to die. I kept chanting to myself. When the rope caused us to bounce back up, I sighed a breath or relief. Then we were falling again and I started freaking out again. Adrian wrapped his arms around me as a form of comfort.

Then finally the bungee part of the jump was finally done. We were brought back up to the bridge and they started taking our harnesses off.

"Oh my gosh Rose!" Lissa said excitedly

"That sounded awesome!" Eddie said

"I can't believe you actually jumped." Sophie said

I let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jake asked

"I jumped." I replied

"Huh?" Jake said confused along with everyone else

"It was more like being fucking pushed down a damn bridge." I said glaring at Christian

Everyone caught on now and they all laughed.

"I didn't push you." Christian stated

"Maybe not physically but verbally you did." I said trying to smack him on the head

"Either way Little Dhamphir, that was fun." Adrian said stepping between Christian and me

"We should start heading back now, it's getting late. And the weather's pretty dark." Eddie said worriedly

Dammit. How had I not noticed the weather changing? Yeah that's right. I said weather changing. This means that the sun was originally out and we were here among the other humans. How? Lissa had charmed some rings for all the Moroi to use.

"But I still want to-"

I cut Lissa off. "It's already too dangerous for us being here without any guardians. There's no sun out at all. I'm sorry but we need to leave Liss."

We all hurried and tried looking for the car. The car was nowhere to be found.

"I'll go ask for another rental." Sophie said entering the mall outlets.

"I'll go with you." Jake said as he left with Sophie

We started waiting in the parking lot. This was definitely not the smartest thing to do. Eddie and I looked at each other with a worry.

Then I felt it. The nauseous feeling came to me.

"Strigoi!" I practically screamed at Eddie

We both pushed Adrian, Christian, Lissa, and Mia behind us and got ready in fighting positions.

There were about 20 of them. We were way outnumbered. In other words, we were pretty much screwed.

They came at us. All of them came at us, and all at once. Christian started to use his magic to set some of them on fire. Eddie and I tried to push them off of the Moroi behind us. One grabbed me and kicked me in the stomach. God that hurt. I faltered back a few steps before regaining my balance.

Two of them finally broke through us and grabbed the Moroi nearest to them. That Moroi just so happened to be Lissa.

The two Strigoi grabbed Lissa and started taking her through the woods. 8 other Strigoi followed. I glanced at our group and decided to run after Lissa. Eddie had Christian to help him protect Adrian and Mia.

I could tell Christian was horrified when he realized Lissa was gone. I met his eyes and nodded while running off towards the woods.

I was panicked at I reached Lissa. I had managed to stake the Strigoi closest to her in the heart, killing him instantly. It was no use. We were surrounded by Strigoi.

They came at me and I tried desperately to fight them off. I was outnumbered 1 to 10, still I tried my hardest without giving up. Then one Strigoi attacked me from behind and hit my head with something hard.

Shit.

The last thing I saw before blacking out was a Strigoi sinking his teeth into Lissa's neck.


	21. Chapter 18: Captured

_**AN: I know and I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I got really screwed into a project by one of my group mates. I'm really really sorry. I tried to make this chapter long and I hope you guys like it. **_

* * *

**Previously...**

_They came at me and I tried desperately to fight them off. I was outnumbered 1 to 10, still I tried my hardest without giving up. Then one Strigoi attacked me from behind and hit my head with something hard._

_Shit._

_The last thing I saw before blacking out was a Strigoi sinking his teeth into Lissa's neck._

* * *

**Captured**

**...**

Darkness. Darkness seemed to be the only thing that I was surrounded by. I felt trapped and unable to escape.

Everywhere I looked, I couldn't see anything besides black. Maybe I was hallucinating but that thought was broken as I knew this was just a dream.

The setting around me changed suddenly as all the darkness and black was replaced with color and light.

"_Mason? Is that you?" I asked as my eyes searched for him._

"_Yeah, Rose it's me. " Mason said in sort of an annoyed and alarmed tone._

"_You know if you don't want to talk to me then you didn't have to pull me into the dream." I said to Mason_

"_Dammit Rose. I told you to go back to the academy. I warned you but you didn't listen. What the hell am I supposed to do now?" Mason said while pacing back and forth in front of me._

"_I'm sorry Mase. I didn't really know how to react to everything you told me. I tried telling the others but they didn't listen. They were sure that I was only dreaming and they told me that you weren't real. What was I supposed to do about that?" I argued back_

"_Stop. We need to stop arguing. Even though I've gotten better at controlling my power the energy won't last long, I'm still learning." Mason said while running a hand through his hair._

"_Yeah I guess." I replied while focusing my attention on Mason._

"_What happened? I got news that you guys were going to be in grave danger." Mason asked impatiently_

"_You know I never took you for a guy who sits around with a magic white ball and tarot cards." I joked_

"_Rose this is serious. And i'm not the one who does it." Mason snapped causing me to focus my attention to the events that had took place that day._

_What had happened? Why couldn't I remember anything? Ugh this is so frustrating. My thoughts roamed around and tried to remember events from that day. _

"_Why can't you just use your power to look out in the real world. " I questioned Mason_

"_You're forgetting that I'm still new at this. I don't exactly know how to control and use all of my power. This is why when you wake up and return to the real world, I can't look after you." Mason said_

_I groaned. The thoughts had finally come to me. _

"_Oh My God." I said as I remembered the attack by the Strigoi_

"_What? What's wrong? Remember anything?" Mason said shooting me questions._

"_We were attacked by Strigoi. Lissa. Oh my god." As soon as those words left my mouth, Mason looked completely shocked and frozen._

"_Holy Shit! You were attacked?" Mason said still shocked_

"_They came out of nowhere Mase. The last thing I saw was a Strigoi biting Lissa's neck." I said trying to calm down my already uneven voice_

_Suddenly a flash of black surrounded everything and then two seconds later everything was restored back to its original color._

"_Mason what's happening?" I asked confused_

"_It's my power. I'm losing energy. Soon everything is going to be back to normal." Mason informed_

"_Yeah if by normal you mean, talking to a dead best friend, getting kidnapped by the undead, and having the undead suck the life out of my living best friends!" I snapped_

"_Rose I meant the dream. I know you're worried but freaking out on me isn't exactly the way to go." Mason said_

"_I'm sorry Mase. I'm frustrated. We were having a good day today. I even liked hanging with Christian and that's telling a lot. Then the day turns out to be this way and ugh its just too frustrating." I said while randomly staring at my hand_

"_It's frustrating for me too Rose. I can't do anything to help you right now. You know how bad and helpless that makes me feel. I'll try to talk to you again, once I regain my energy. Good luck Rose." Mason said with a half smile while he started to fade away._

I knew I would soon be waking up now and I could feel it. I dreaded waking up. I knew for a fact that the Strigoi had now captured me and Lissa. Lissa. I hope she was still alive. I hope that the others had gotten away.

"She's waking up." I heard someone say

I froze. I tried to pretend like I was still asleep. This way I could maybe get some information of where the hell I was.

"Don't pull the bullshit on us little girl." I heard someone else say.

Crap. They figured it out. I mentally shrugged and opened my eyes and sat up to glare at whoever was in this room.

I looked around and saw two men standing there while looking at me with curious glances. Both men looked like they were in their mid thirties or so.

The one to my right was short compared to the other one who was freakishly tall. They both had red eyes. Figures. Real smooth Rose. Real smooth. All Strigoi have red eyes. I mentally smacked myself for even thinking of something so stupid.

I looked over at them again and noticed that they were obviously studying me. Not in a perverted way but in a way that seemed like they were seeing my danger capacity.

"What?" I snapped at them

The one to the right looked like he was about to respond but the door to the room opened and two more Strigoi men who also appeared to be in their mid thirties entered the room. They also started studying me as they realized I was now awake and alert.

I rolled my eyes and waited impatiently for the short dude to reply to my question. The short one once again opened his mouth to answer but then the door opened again and another Strigoi entered the room. He looked to be about 20 years old and he was carrying a bored expression on his face. Even under his bored expression, I could tell that the guy was extremely gorgeous. Shut up Rose, he is a Strigoi.

"Welcome Alex." One of the guys replied. Alex. That must be the young Strigoi's name.

"What's going on?" Alex asked

"Nothing too important. We're just having a little family union tea party." I said with sarcasm dropping off of each word.

Alex finally noticed my presence and looked at me with curiousness shining in his eyes. He obviously realized I was a Dhamphir and not a Strigoi.

"We don't need the attitude little girl." The tall one said with a glare.

Well two could play that way. I switched my glare up to the hardest glare I could give him. Stop it Rose. Pissing a Strigoi off isn't exactly the way to go, I reminded myself.

Everyone watched our little interaction with amusement. I finally rolled my eyes and scowled at him causing him to laugh.

"What the fuck do you want? Where the hell are my friends?" I asked while scowling

I could tell that no one here knew who I really was since they kept referring to me as 'little girl'. The Strigoi attack was obviously planned. This meant that someone else was in charge and leading them.

"You should know better than to piss a Strigoi off." The tall one said with a sneer. He started advancing at me and gave me a creepy look. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held his face out extremely close to my face.

"And you should know better than to piss a Hathaway off." I retorted back while surprise attacking the Strigoi by kneeing him in his balls and sending him flying backwards.

Yeah real smooth Rose. Tell everyone who didn't know you as a threat, your name. Shit.

Alex laughed at what I did with the tall dude.

"Beat by a girl, Ron?" Alex said teasingly while looking at me with amusement.

Ron, who I presumed was the one I had just attacked groaned in pain and quickly got up and flashed right in front of me.

"Here for round two, Ron?" I said mockingly to him

"You stupid little-

I interrupted Ron before he could say anything.

"You think that's all I can do. That was just a warning. Mess with me again and it'll be a bitch of a price for you to pay. And that goes out to all your little pathetic friends. I'm Rose Hathaway and no one pulls shit on me and gets away with it." I said with a firm warning filled voice.

This seemed to piss all the Strigoi in the room besides Alex off. Huh. Who knew older people were less mature than a young person when it came to taking an insult.

They all advanced towards me while Alex just stood there and watched. Arrogant little brat.

I sprang into action and managed to injure two of the four Strigoi in less than a second. I noticed that they were all surprised by my speed and strength. The last two came at me and one attacked me from behind while the other attacked me from the front.

I ducked and swung my leg at the Strigoi behind me and kicked him so hard that he ended up crashing into the other Strigoi. Since they were both strong they ended up injuring each other.

Wow. These were definitely the most un-experienced stupid Strigoi kidnappers here. I laughed and looked up at Alex. He was definitely amused by looking at his fellow Strigoi friends.

Before I could even think of what to do Alex was right in front of me and he pushed me against a wall. I used all my Dhamphir strength to fight him back but he wouldn't bulge.

"You can't really choose your co-workers. Unfortunately I got stuck with a group of utterly hopeless morons." Alex said with a laugh

I would have smiled too if Alex wasn't holding on to my waist so hard that it made it hard for me to breathe.

I scanned my eyes across and around the room quickly for ways to run through if I managed to escape from Alex's hold. Dammit. I should have looked for escape routes as soon as I had woken up.

Alex seemed to notice as he grinned at me and leaned in closer.

"You know the whole palace is covered with double the amount of guards. There's no way you can escape." Alex said as he read my expressions

"Where are my friends?" I asked in a whisper. He was really starting to scare me and I was really getting worried for everyone else. I tried checking the bond from Lissa but I couldn't see anything.

"There in the other room. Come let me take you to them." Alex said as the hardened look in his eyes lessened and he loosened his grip on me and gently pulled me along with him.

I can tell you that I was surprised. Alex was a Strigoi and Strigoi were never gentle. I was even more surprised that he had answered my question and was actually taking me to see everyone.

Alex pulled me out of the door and along the hallway leading into another door. I noticed that there were guards on both sides of the hallway. Why did Strigoi need any guards? Alex noticed my incredulous look and chuckled softly.

We finally entered the room and my attention snapped around looking for any familiar faces. I then saw them. No one looked too damaged, besides the facts that they held minor injuries.

I finally spotted Lissa on the side by Christian. She looked so pale and I could tell she was unconscious. I let out a breath of relief that my best friend was still alive.

The whole gang's eyes snapped towards me and Alex who was holding me around the waist. I gave them all a weak smile telling them that I was okay.

"Took you long enough." Someone from behind us snapped.

"You never do have much patience Logan. Plus, she knocked out the four morons that were with me so we got delayed a bit." Alex replied coolly

Logan looked me up and down and was probably wondering and shocked on the fact that I had managed to knock out four guys who were Strigoi. Logan was also extremely hot and gorgeous. He looked a little older than Alex though. I assumed they were brothers from the way they talked to each other and the resemblance their faces held.

"Thanks for bringing her here anyways. I don't know what father wants to do with them but your excused." Logan said as Alex nodded.

Before Alex left he leaned down towards my ear and motioned for me to come closer. I don't know why I agreed and did. I could already feel the warning glances my friends were burning into my back.

"Be careful around Logan. He's my older brother and he can't control anger so try not to piss him off." On that note, Alex turned around and left.

"What was that all about?" Logan questioned angrily

"That's none of your fucking business." I replied with a sneer

I could tell Logan was pissed off which was why I was expecting him to attack me. He leaned forward to grab on to me but I managed to push him back a little. I couldn't hold him off much longer since he was equally as strong as Alex had been.

Logan grabbed me and slammed me hard against the wall. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I had just gotten the wind knocked out of me. I heard my friends screaming and crying for me. I also heard Lissa and assumed she was now awake.

"Shut up." Logan growled at the gang.

"I'm not allowed to touch the princess or drink any royals blood but that doesn't mean I can't hurt or torture anyone else in here. Now who should I torture first." Logan threatened and asked out loud.

By princess I think he meant Lissa. This meant that whoever had kidnapped us wanted Lissa alive and unharmed. I shuddered at the thought of Logan harming anyone else.

As if reading my thoughts Logan once again spoke, "I'm thinking it should be one of the royal boys since they're more valuable than the Dhamphirs here. Now the question is what should I do to torture them?"

While Logan was talking I took the opportunity to try and fight him off again. Once again I failed. Shit.

"You little bitch; you just won't go off without a fight. Let's see how well you can do with your energy drained." Logan said as he leaned down on my neck and bit into me hard. I screamed out in pain and ended up being swallowed by darkness.

The last thing I remembered Logan telling me was that he wanted to torture one of the Moroi boys. This meant he would either hurt and torture Christian or Adrian extremely bad and there was nothing any of us could do about it. And the worst part was that Logan would make us watch.

As I was plunged into unconsciousness, memories of Christian and Adrian flooded through me. I wouldn't be able to bear loosing either of them.

I couldn't lose them.

I would do whatever it took for me to protect them; even if it meant giving up my life.

* * *

_**AN: Well that's this chapter. Another cliffy ^_^**_

_**I'm gonna go crash because I'm so tired from writing this chapter and doing stupid homework.**_

_**Please REVIEW!**_

_**:) 4everSmiles**_


	22. Chapter 19: Captive

_**AN: So sorry guys. Had some 'minor' uploading issues. Haha well anyways the chapters up and ready. Thanks for the reviews and being patient. Also special thanks to ****ShadowKissed. Frostbitten ****for the messages :)**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_The last thing I remembered Logan telling me was that he wanted to torture one of the Moroi boys. This meant he would either hurt and torture Christian or Adrian extremely bad and there was nothing any of us could do about it. And the worst part was that Logan would make us watch._

_As I was plunged into unconsciousness, memories of Christian and Adrian flooded through me. I wouldn't be able to bear loosing either of them._

_I couldn't lose them._

_I would do whatever it took for me to protect them; even if it meant giving up my life._

* * *

**Captive**

**...**

I started to wake up again. The last thing I remembered before blacking out again was Logan biting into me. I looked around and sighed. I was in the same room I had woken up in. There were no windows in the room.

My head felt extremely heavy and it hurt.

Ugh, I groaned. I was kidnapped by some Strigoi mob dude who had two extremely gorgeous sons. One of his sons who was named Alex was seriously bipolar. One second he's full on harsh and then the next second he's gentle.

Don't even get me started with mystery man's oldest son. Logan. I swear Logan had full intentions of sucking me dry.

I groaned out in pain again and tried to stretch out my arms and legs which were extremely sore. I slowly got up from the bed they had put me on and tried to get off without losing my balance. I was still a little tipsy from the bite.

I noticed that there were two Strigoi sitting on the table across the room. They were oblivious to the fact that I was now awake.

I raced up to my feet and darted across the room towards the Strigoi. As soon as they realized my presence beside them, I had already in fact slammed their heads against the table.

Since I didn't have a stake with me, generosity of the undead, I had to grab part of the wooden chair and push it into the two Strigoi's skin to cause them severe pain. If I couldn't kill him, I sure as hell wouldn't let them roam around freely.

Once I had knocked out the two Strigoi my first instinct was to get the hell out of there so of course I rushed to the door to try and open it.

Before I could even reach the knob to the door, the door opened and I bumped right into Alex who was surprised to see me up.

Alex shook his head at me while pulling me back into the room. Logan also followed Alex into the room.

I gave Alex a smile since he hadn't yet tried to murder me by drawing out blood. Logan on the other hand I glared and put on an annoyed face.

Alex noticed the tension between me and Logan and chuckled.

"What do you guys want now?" I said in an annoyed tone

"We were to check on you to make sure there were no escape attempts." Alex said with amusement

"Well if there's a door leading to my freedom I wasn't just going to sit here and wait to be sucked lifeless." I retorted

"Sweetheart, it's impossible to escape from here. Oh and nice outfit." Logan said butting into the conversation

Nice outfit? What the heck? I looked down and myself and immediately shrieked.

"Oh no you fucking didn't!" I screamed at them while motioning to the clothes I was wearing

I was no longer in the clothes I had been wearing from when I was kidnapped but instead I was wearing a guy's shirt which ended up being kind of short on me.

"Relax, we had one of the maids change you. We don't exactly own a clothing line for girls so you're wearing one of Logan's shirts." Alex explained

"Like that makes it okay. That still gives you no right to change my clothes." I said still outraged

"I think the words I was expecting to hear was 'thank you', since you are wearing my shirt. I doubt you wanted to wear your old clothes since they did have a few blood stains on them." Logan said in a cool tone

"And who's fault was that?" I said glaring at Logan.

I huffed and continued glaring at them. When suddenly, Logan looked like he had suddenly remembered something

"I'm going to kill Tyler and Scott. They were scheduled to guard this room and not let her out of there sight. Where the hell are they anyway?" Logan boomed

I'm guessing these Strigoi named 'Tyler and Scott' were the two Strigoi I had knocked out.

"Oh um ha-ha well I'm sorry." I said in a not so guilty tone.

"For what?" Logan asked with confusion

"You know I'm surprised you didn't sense it. But I guess that's explainable as this place is full of idiots." I said while I nodded to the corner of the room where the table and the now severely injured Tyler and Scott lay.

As soon as Alex and Logan turned around to see what I was pointing at, there's faced mirrored full shock. HA didn't see that one coming did you?

I took this opportunity and I didn't give them time to recover and attacked the one closest to me. I realized the one who I had attacked was Alex. Great. I was hoping to attack Logan.

I felt kind of bad since Alex was the lesser of the two evils but he was still a Strigoi and that meant he was my enemy.

I watched as Alex slammed into the wall with a thud. He quickly recovered and flashed right in front of me. His eyes blazed a darker shade of red.

I quickly glanced at Logan who wasn't even bothering to help out his brother. Some brother. He was though looking at me with his horrifying eyes, which were now similar like Alex's as they screamed murder.

I gulped. I was going to die. This was going to be it. I had no energy to fight even one of them. I was surprised how I had managed to slam Alex against the wall but I'm sure it was because of the fact he was shocked.

Strigoi were rarely shocked or caught off guard. I could tell I had really pissed them off to the maximum.

"That's it. She attacked us and almost killed Tyler and Scott. I don't give a fuck on what dad says but I am not letting her go unpunished." Logan announced angrily

"I'm not going to deal with this attitude anymore. I'm leaving." Alex announced with his eyes still blazing with anger towards me.

All I knew was that I couldn't be left alone with Logan and still live through it. As Alex turned to leave I took a step towards him and pleaded with my eyes.

"I'm sorry Rose but what you did was unacceptable and that calls for punishment. I'm not helping you through this anymore. Good bye." Alex said blankly. In a flash Alex was gone.

"Now how should I punish you?" Logan asked himself while circling me

I shrank down and wrapped my arms around myself while Logan was watching me.

"Please don't." I begged in a small whisper

"Apologizing doesn't work on me, Sweetheart." Logan said and then he started to yell for some Strigoi to come in the room.

I was very afraid on what was going to happen.

"Tanner, go bring the two royal male Moroi." Logan informed to the Tanner guy.

Once Tanner was out of the room, I looked up to Logan.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, silently begging him to not hurt either Adrian or Christian.

"I might as well answer this." Logan said

I looked at him in confusion.

"You have all been here for almost a week. The princess and the female Moroi are being fed blood to survive but the two male Moroi, we have tortured by not feeding them." Logan said in a calm tone

"What about Eddie?" I asked worrying for him

"The Dhamphir is just weak from not consuming any food." Logan stated

"How does this relate to me?" I asked while being clearly confused.

"Your punishment of course. The Moroi have not fed and are weak for any blood they can get. You will serve as a feeding to them. Now they can choose to feed off of you or die. Their choice." Logan informed with a short laugh

It was creepy how Logan could laugh while mentioning something so cruel and disturbing.

Wait.

Christian and Adrian would be feeding off of me?

* * *

_**AN: **_

_**15ish reviews before I re-update. **_

_**Gotta crash so good night. *yawning***_

_**:) 4everSmiles**_


	23. AN

_**I hate to do this to you guys but I'm sorry this is an authors note.**_

* * *

I wasn't going to post this because I for one know how upset I get when I get I get an alert for a new chapter on someones fanfic but it turns out to be an authors note. I'm truly very sorry. I had to post this because I need to say that with my crazy hectic schedule there is no way I can get another chapter up before Friday or Saturday. Instead of replying to some of my messages from my readers I decided to post it here. Thank You to those who understood and wrote me nice and calming messages.

I am seriously in a lot of stress right now and I will one of the happiest teenagers alive once Christmas break comes up by Friday :) Anyways in short, I just felt the need to inform you guys instead of just leaving you wondering. I know it's not fair I haven't updated yet because its already been what 2 1/2 weeks? Yeah but trust me I have really good reasons for that and I PROMISE to update by the end of this week!

P.S Last Sacrifice is out! YAY :D It sucks cause I haven't even bought the book yet because i'm too busy. I am super excited to read it when I finally get it!

:)4everSmiles

* * *

_**Thank You for reviewing on the last chapter:**_

Lynz, i3adrian, feffy008, Lizzie Marie, Epona's Chosen, X .KissedByADemon .X , lollipop31398, PRINCE-ASHS-GIRL, emily. takatori, lastsacrifice, LovinTheSun1996 , talkygirl, Miss Katie Ivashkov, MissHathaway, avigal kazula, and Halloween265 ! Thanks Guys :D**  
**


	24. Chapter 20: Signed, With Blood

_**Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry I took so long to update. Things were going on at school. A GIANT thanks to everyone who reviewed. **_

_**Also, I want to wish a HAPPY BIRTHDAY to ALY! **_

* * *

**_Previously on Only For You…_**

_"Your punishment of course. The Moroi have not fed and are weak for any blood they can get. You will serve as a feeding to them. Now they can choose to feed off of you or die. Their choice." Logan informed with a short laugh_

_It was creepy how Logan could laugh while mentioning something so cruel and disturbing._

_Wait._

_Christian and Adrian would be feeding off of me?_

* * *

**Signed, With Blood**

**...**

I stood there horrified while Logan just studied my face with an evil smirk. Stupid undead blood-sucking vampire.

"Hey where the hell are you taking us." I heard Christian's voice say of to the distance.

"Be quiet." A voice I instantly identified as Tanner's sounded.

"I demand to know where—"

"Shut up Christian." Adrian's voice said

Oh great. I realized that Adrian and Christian would be here any second now.

I had no clue what to do. For the first time I couldn't focus or think. I glared at Logan and silently wished for Alex to come back.

Oh god. Why did I have to attack Alex? At least I had a chance of living if I hadn't. Ugh.

My thoughts were erupted by a sudden knock at the door.

"Logan I got them. Should I bring them in?" Tanner spoke

"Just a second." Logan replied while looking at me

"Now this will be interesting. Let's see how much fun they can have with their little blood whore." Logan told me with a sneer

"Go to hell." I snarled at him

"Sweetheart I've already been there." Logan said in an evil sweet voice

"Bring them in!" Logan's voice boomed

I growled. There was nothing I could do because I had absolutely 0 percent energy.

As soon as the door opened Logan wrapped an arm around my waist and put up his stupid smirk

I saw Tanner entering with Adrian and Christian by his side. Logan was right. Adrian and Christian looked extremely pale and weak.

It broke my heart to see them like this. Their eyes instantly went towards me. As if on cue they both scanned me up and down to make sure I was okay.

I did not look ok. I was wearing one of Logan's shirts and the shirt was pretty short on me. Thank heaven it covered what needed to be covered.

I remembered the bite mark on my neck. I looked up to see that Adrian and Christian's eyes were already on my neck.

I tried to wriggle out of Logan's hold but I couldn't. That's right I was too weak to. Stupid muscles. Not willing to work with me for once.

Logan glared at me and gave me a warning look to stop struggling but of course I didn't stop. I was too stubborn to. I bet I was really irritating an already annoyed Logan. This wasn't going to end up good.

"Stop that Rose." Logan threatened

After I refused to stop struggling with him he finally stopped and stared at me with a pissed off look. Wrong move Rose. Wrong move.

"I warned you." Logan reminded

What the-. I felt myself getting the wind knocked out of me.

I heard warning growls from both Adrian and Christian.

Logan pulled me off the ground and pushed me on the bed.

"Now what do you two need? Oh that's right you need blood." Logan chuckled and pointed towards Adrian and Christian

"Thank you Tanner, you may leave." Logan said as he waved Tanner away

Logan continued talking again.

"Now why do we have Rose here?" Logan questioned

Adrian and Christian both looked confused and weak. It only took a few more seconds before realization finally came to them.

They both looked towards me then Logan and back to be again with horrified faces.

"We wouldn't." Christian said firmly

"Oh you would and you will." Logan said with an evil look as quickly flashed behind both of them and pushed them towards me.

Adrian immediately grabbed on to me and asked if I was okay. I wanted to respond but I couldn't get the words out of my mouth.

Christian also looked towards me worried. I tried to give him a nod but I could barely move. Christian seemed to realize this as he growled towards Logan.

I wasn't expecting Christian's reaction so I jumped startled and immediately regretted moving. I groaned in pain.

"Sweetheart, are you feeling alright?" Logan said mockingly

"You bastard." Christian said

"I will not let you do this to her." Adrian added

"Oh I won't be doing anything anymore. You will." Logan replied the last words after a pause.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Adrian questioned angrily

"How long do you think you can resist her blood? A few minutes with 5 minutes tops. In fact I can already see you struggling to resist." Logan pointed

Adrian and Christian both stayed quiet. I tried moving my head towards them. Shit. Logan was right. They looked like they were resisting. Shit. We were so screwed.

"Now I'll leave you to be. Have fun with your blood whore." Logan said as he moved swiftly out of the room

I heard the door being locked from outside. Actually I heard about 5 different locks being locked on the door.

"Why so many-"

"They might try to escape again." I heard Logan answer Tanner from outside

After that I heard silence and no one spoke. Both Adrian and Christian were standing far away from me. It looked like they were having trouble breathing.

This went on for another 5 minutes. 10 minutes. At this point they were as far away as they could be and were trying to hold on to something. They were both letting out small growls.

I knew this was going to be it. I knew they couldn't hold on much longer. I knew that they had to feed. They needed me and I would be here for them. If I didn't let them they would die and I wouldn't let that happen.

"Guys." I managed to choke out and get their attention.

It worked. They were looking at me and I had gotten their attention.

"I want you to." I said slowly

"No." Adrian said

"Rose, No." Christian also said

"You have to." And with that I lifted my hand up to my neck and scraped my neck hard on the bite until it started to bleed.

At the same moment I saw control slipping from Adrian and Christian. They launched themselves toward me. I knew they couldn't help it.

They had lost whatever control they had from themselves.

They were both drinking from me now.

I was dying. I felt myself slipping away from the world. It was happening. Rose Hathaway was falling. This was going to be it.

I didn't struggle. I was going to do this for Adrian and Christian. For Lissa, Eddie, and Mia. I was going to do this for everyone I cared for. This was it. This was really it.

"Only for you." I whispered to them before I let darkness consume me entirely.

* * *

**Please review!**

**...**

**_EDIT:_**

_Ok guys I didn't want to do another an chapter so I'm going to put this note here and sorry if you guys got notifications._

_Anyways I'm really not sure what's going to happen next in this fanfic. I'm not sure if this chapter is going to be the end or if I'm going to continue with more chapters._

_Some readers have asked me if I considered doing a sequel and my answer to that is that I honestly don't know._

_Ever since I started writing this fanfic I've always came up with how the chapters went as I wrote._

**_So my question to you is what do you think would be the better option?_**


	25. Chapter 21: Signed, With Blood APOV

_**AN: I just felt like I should add in an Adrian point of view. Doing APOV isn't going to be a regular thing. I may not ever do it again but I just wanted to try it out.**_

* * *

**Signed, With Blood APOV**

**...**

I was scared for Rose. We all were. That bastard had bit Rose the last time they were here. After that the Strigoi had taken Rose with him somewhere.

Lissa was extremely worried. Even after Christian's constant soothing she still stayed worried. I couldn't tell how long time had passed since we stayed here. I wasn't too sure anymore.

I wanted to see Rose. I needed to see her.

We had no recent news of her. The last time we had seen Rose, it hadn't been pretty.

I looked around and I felt even more saddened by my friend's situations. Lissa was being fed blood because apparently the Strigoi needed her for something. Mia was also given blood since they probably thought she posed no threat.

Eddie, Christian, and I were all being starved. Man I would do anything for blood right now. My throat was starting to burn and my mouth felt dry.

Judging from our situation there was no way we could escape. At least not without Rose. We needed her.

I tried getting to Rose through her dreams but I couldn't. I could tell she was unconscious still.

More time passed by and no news of anything. A few Strigoi sometimes came by to check up on us and feed Lissa and Mia.

I know that both Lissa and Mia felt guilty about taking blood but we assured them that there was no sense in all of us starving.

A loud voice broke through my thoughts.

"Let me in. Logan wants them." A voice I didn't know before called.

I heard a grunt from one of the Strigoi guards but sure enough they let mystery guy in.

"Hurry up Tanner. I got to lock up." One of the guards shouted

Ah so Tanner was mystery guy's name. As gay as he sounded he did not look like his pretty little face? He looked beyond fierce.

As soon as he came in, he looked us over and pulled me and Christian forward.

"Time for some food boys." Tanner said with an evil smile

I grunted. They were feeding us now. Which magical twisted fate caused the Strigoi to take pity of us. Yeah I wish.

They were planning something and I knew Christian was suspicious too.

"Hey where the hell are you taking us." I heard Christian say.

"Be quiet." Tanner's said while pushing us along.

"I demand to know where—"

"Shut up Christian." I said interrupting Christian. The Strigoi were annoying enough and didn't want to hear Christian's useless comments.

Besides I couldn't think properly, let alone barely stand. I could feel my thirst getting worse.

We finally got to a room with a huge door at the front. The door was huge and so was the locks it supported. I mean they had locks like this at court but this kind of took it to the extreme.

"Logan I got them. Should I bring them in?" Tanner spoke

"Just a second." A voice I presumed as Logan's replied

Logan. Logan was the bastard who bit Rose. Then suddenly hope flared into me. Even Christian's eyes sparked up. This meant we could be seeing Rose. But why would they be taking us to her.

I'm pretty sure the Strigoi hadn't exactly planned a tea party for us. They were going to do something. Yet I still ached to see Rose.

I heard voices from inside. I couldn't make out the words but I could tell it was an argument. While we waited outside two Strigoi approached us. And they looked like they had been attacked by who knows what. They were bandaged up right now but still looked terrible.

"Tyler and Scott." Tanner nodded and then did a double take

"What the fuck happened?" Tanner asked again, this time more alarmed

These two Strigoi 'Tyler' and 'Scott' did not answer. One of the Strigoi that was guarding the door replied instead.

"The girl that's we're guarding, decided to escape. Lucky she didn't got no stake but she used the wooden chair to stab them both. How she managed to knock them out, I got no clue." The guard said

Yep that's Rose. I though dryly.

Even Christian was trying not to laugh.

It was Tanner's time to grunt.

"She's got a hot body for someone that clever." Tanner said

I growled.

Before anyone else can say anything I heard Logan boom out again. "Bring them in!"

I was impatient on getting in. Tanner swiftly opened the door and led us in. Right as we entered the room I scanned my eyes for Rose.

Me and Christian spotted her at the same time. That bastard had his hands all over her. He was smirking at us while keeping Rose from struggling. She looked weak and fragile. She was wearing a long shirt with nothing else.

This angered me. If that bastard did anything to her. Believe me when I say that if I ever got out of this hell hole, I was going to personally send out 'favors' for Logan to make sure he died a painful death. The mark on her neck reminded me of what Logan did to her before.

"Stop that Rose." Logan threatened her

I could see that she refused to stop struggling and Logan stopped trying and stared at her.

"I warned you." Logan reminded

What was he going to do?

A few seconds later Logan pushed Rose that she lost balance and fell to the floor.

Christian and I both gave out warning growls.

Logan then pulled Rose and pushed her on the bed.

"Now what do you two need? Oh that's right you need blood." Logan chuckled, focusing his attention on us.

"Thank you Tanner, you may leave." Logan said as he waved Tanner away

Logan opened his mouth and started talking again.

"Now why do we have Rose here?" Logan asked us

I was confused and too weak to understand but it only took a few seconds until I finally realized what the hell Logan was talking about.

I looked at Christian and I could tell he had understood also.

He wanted us to feed from Rose! As if he thought we would betray her. Hell no.

"We wouldn't." I heard Christian say firmly

"Oh you would and you will." Logan said with a creepy evil look plastered on his face.

A moment later he pushed us toward Rose.

I immediately grabbed on to her and asked her how she was feeling. She didn't respond. Not good Adrian. Not good.

Even Christian was getting worried now. He noticed the pain Logan had caused Rose and he growled at him.

I guess Rose wasn't expecting that because she jumped, obviously startled. I could tell that little movement wasn't in her favor as she winced and groaned clearly in pain.

"Sweetheart, are you feeling alright?" Logan said mockingly

"You bastard." Christian said.

Finally someone had told him off. I was too worried to find words but I also started to talk.

"I will not let you do this to her." I said

"Oh I won't be doing anything anymore. You will." Logan said after a creepy pause.

What the hell. The last thing I needed was riddles.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I said angrily

"How long do you think you can resist her blood? A few minutes with 5 minutes tops. In fact I can already see you struggling to resist." Logan pointed.

Damn. He was right.

"Now I'll leave you to be. Have fun with your blood whore." Logan said before he left.

We heard the door being locked outside. Correction, we heard the door being locked about 5 times outside.

"Why so many—"

"They might try to escape again." I heard Logan answer Tanner from outside.

I'm sure if Rose could move. She would have rolled her eyes at this statement. Nothing could stop her from breaking out of a place. Not even those huge locks.

Christian and I pulled back. We tried to stand farthest away from her.

I couldn't breathe. My throat burned and I was too damn thirsty. I growled. It had been past 10 minutes, which seemed like eternity.

"Guys." I heard Rose say with difficulty

She was clearly trying to get out attention. I looked towards her.

"I want you to." She said slowly

"No." I said firmly

I knew what she was going to do. I didn't want her to. I wouldn't be able to stop myself.

"Rose, No." Christian also added

"You have to." She said weakly. She then scratched her bite mark from earlier until it started to bleed.

I lost it. Control slipped from both Christian and Me.

I launched myself toward her.

We were drinking from her. I wasn't thinking rationally. I didn't want to stop. It was as if I didn't know how to stop. I couldn't pull away.

"Only for you." I heard her whisper

* * *

_**AN: So I got Last Sacrifice in the mail today and I finished reading it in a few hours. I didn't exactly like how the book ended. I'm starting to write an alternative to Last Sacrifice and I just posted the first chapter of **_**"Last Sacrifice: My Promise****"**_** So check it out :)**_

**~Question~**

**How did you guys like the book "Last Sacrifice?" **

**Favorite part?**

**or**

**If you could change one thing, what would it be and why?**

_**I already know my answer to that but I don't want to spoil it by writing it on this chap for those who haven't read it yet :)**_


	26. Chapter 22: Complicated? Yes

_**AN: MERRY Xmas EVeryone! Thanks for the bunch of reviews I got to read! I'm so excited that this fanfiction is turning out well and that you guys like it :) Also, I just started a new story called "Last Sacrifice: My Promise" Check it out and tell me what you think. **_

**_Anana553- I found your reviews were pretty funny haha. _**

**_I have to explain something at the bottom so don't forget to read it. For now heres the next chapter..._**

* * *

**Previously...**

"I want you to." I said slowly

"No." Adrian said

"Rose, No." Christian also said

"You have to." And with that I lifted my hand up to my neck and scraped my neck hard on the bite until it started to bleed.

At the same moment I saw control slipping from Adrian and Christian. They launched themselves toward me. I knew they couldn't help it.

They had lost whatever control they had from themselves.

They were both drinking from me now.

I was dying. I felt myself slipping away from the world. It was happening. Rose Hathaway was falling. This was going to be it.

I didn't struggle. I was going to do this for Adrian and Christian. For Lissa, Eddie, and Mia. I was going to do this for everyone I cared for. This was it. This was really it.

"Only for you." I whispered to them before I let darkness consume me entirely.

* * *

**Complicated? Yes.**

**...**

Memories started playing around in my head. It was like watching a movie. This movie had everything important that had happened to me in this life.

Man when they said that before you died your life played in front of you, they sure as hell weren't kidding.

If I could laugh I would have laughed at myself for finding this particular situation funny. I was going to miss everyone. I was going to miss my friends, family, and surprisingly the academy teachers. Yes, as wrong as this may sound coming from me, I was even going to miss Stan.

I loved annoying the hell out of that teacher. Pshht it's not like he didn't deserve it. I was sure that this was some evil plot against me and Stan was hired to make my academy life miserable. It filled out his character nicely.

Before I could continue watching my life slowly fade away, I felt myself entering a dream or at least that's what I thought it was.

"_Adrian?" I called out_

"_Guess again sweetheart." I heard Mason's voice say from behind. _

"_Decided to pop in again Ashford?" I said teasingly_

"_You bet." Mason said with his signature grin_

"_Am I dead?" I asked suddenly_

"_No. Why would you think that?" Mason said while replacing his grin with a frown_

"_I died. I'm sure of it." I said quietly_

"_WHAT?" Mason screamed_

"_I said I died. You know in the real world." I explained. _

"_Uh huh right…..if you really died, then you would be freaking out right now." Mason said while crossing his arms_

"_I think I'm in shock." I said quickly_

_It was true. It felt weird how oddly comfortable I was talking about my death. Huh what'd you know, turns out death was another thing I wasn't scared of?_

"_Rose. Be serious with me now." Mason said sternly_

"_I'm trying to but you aren't listening." I said in a dangerously serious tone._

_Mason seemed to realize that I was in fact serious. Dead serious. His face hardened up as he continued to observe me. _

_He was probably expecting me to start freaking out or something. _

"_How'd you die?" Mason said gently while pulling me into a hug._

_Um this was definitely not the time to say that two of my friends sucked me lifeless. Nuh-uh, no thank you. _

"_Uhmm." I said as I tried to stall to think of something else._

"_So nice weather we're having." I said lamely. Really Rose? That's the best you could do? Man I was losing my touch._

_Mason frowned at what I said. He looked at me and then looked up and then looked back at me with a bigger frown._

_What? _

_I looked up too and saw that this place was not a cheerful setting like Adrian's dreams. The clouds were all black and dark grey. Damn it. _

_I looked at Mason sheepishly and let out a laugh but I disguised it or rather tried to disguise it as a cough. _

"_I know what you're trying to do and it ain't gonna work on me." Mason said while crossing his arms._

"_Ok ugh fine. But you have to promise not to freak out." I said to Mason_

"_Says the girl who just died." Mason snorted_

"_Um so where to start…" I said trailing off._

"_Um I don't know, how about how you died." Mason said with sarcasm. __You know you would expect your undead but dead ghost friend to be a little more sympathetic. But no. Fine I was going to tell him clearly._

"_I was sucked lifeless." I said looking up for Mason's reaction_

_His expression changed. Correction. Mason's expression changed a few times._

"_Well that was blunt." Mason said while not knowing exactly how to react._

"_You know the Strigoi that kidnapped us." I started_

"_How is everyone Rose?" Mason asked worried_

"_Well everyone's okay. I think. Lissa and Mia are being fed blood and are being treated well as captives. Their starving Eddie, Christian, and Adrian so they won't cause any problems." I said while Mason tried to keep calm_

_Mason nodded and urged me to continue_

"_I couldn't let them die Mason. I couldn't let Christian and Adrian die." I said while I starting crying_

"_Rose, what are you talking about?" Mason said as he wiped my tears away._

"_Logan locked us in a room Mason; me, Christian, and Adrian. They needed blood and I was the only one there." I said quietly_

_I could tell from Mason's expressions that he knew where this was going. I didn't need to explain more since I was sure that Mason could guess the rest. _

_Neither of us said anything. We stood there for what seemed like hours. _

"_You're not dead." Mason said, breaking the silence. _

"_How do you know?" I questioned_

"_I can tell Rose. You're not dead. I can't explain how but I know." Mason said_

"_A-a-are you sure? Can you tell me what's going on in the real world? Is there any way?" I said releasing a bunch a questions toward Mason_

"_I need to go check something Rose. Stay here, I'll be back." Mason said as he suddenly disappeared._

_Don't move. Ha very funny. It's not like I was going to go anywhere. I was stuck in this dream. I decided to take this time to observe my surroundings. _

_Death. Everything looked like death. The atmosphere and the landscape, all looked like death. Well if you look on the bright side. There were thousands of pretty flowers. Well that is of course if you minus the fact that the flowers were black and rusted looking. Geez. Who designed this place. _

_I was still roaming around when Mason popped back in and surprised me. _

"_Mason! You scared the shit out of me." I said while rubbing my head_

"_I'm sorry. That's just how I come in." Mason explained_

"_What. You could have given a warning." I whined_

"_Oh really? How do you suppose I do that?" Mason said sarcastically_

"_I don't know. You could do that smoke thing that happens when someone goes poof like in the movies." I said simply_

_Mason gave me an incredulous look. I think he was trying not to laugh. _

"_Yeah yeah but anyways I got news." Mason said _

"_Did you find anything out." I asked anxiously_

"_Oh well I found some things out. Before I tell you, maybe we should sit down." Mason suggested_

"_Stop making it look dramatic Mase and tell me now." I retorted_

_After Mason didn't say anything, I sighed and strolled over to one of the benches. _

"O_k now talk." I said_

"_Turns out everyone else is safe. Guards from both the academy and the Court came to help them escape." Mason said_

"_What? How'd they find out where we were?" I asked_

"_Apparently some of the workers at Court were informed and from their they just tried tracking you guys." Mason answered_

_Workers at Court? How would they know anything? Ohh. Jake and Sophie. They must have called for help as soon as they realized we were missing. _

"_Ok well what about me?" I asked urgently_

"_Well your definitely not dead but your situation is pretty complicated to explain." Mason said said with a frown_

"_What else is new. Last time I checked, my life was already complicated enough." I said with a groan. _

"_Quit interrupting Rose. I'm trying to explain here." Mason said with an irritated tone_

"_Sorry. Wait how am I alive?" I asked_

_Ooops sorry. I interrupted him again. What can I say….some habits never go away fast enough._

"_When you were 'feeding' Christian and Adrian, Adrian started using Spirit as soon as he realized what was happening. This prevented you from dying." Mason explained_

"_So d-"_

_Mason stopped me before I could say anything. I gave him another sheepish smile._

"_This is when things get complicated." Mason said_

"_How?" I asked. What can I say sometimes I just can't help myself. _

"_Since Adrian healed you and prevented death. There was supposed to be a bond between you two." Mason replied_

"_So I'm bonded to Adrian?" I said asking another question_

"_See that's where I'm not sure. But this is how Christian comes into the whole thing. Since he was drinking from you while Adrian was using Spirit, you ended up getting bonded with him." Mason said speaking quickly_

"_NO! No freaking way will I share a bond with Christian? Christian of all people? That's it, fate is officially crazy if it thinks the bond between me and Christian is a good idea." I said exasperated_

_Gah! Christian! A bond? Yeah definitely not going to work. _

"_Uh. You might not exactly like the next part." Mason said. It was his turn to look sheepish. _

"_What else could there be?" I asked frustrated_

"_I don't think you're bonded with Lissa anymore. I can't exactly tell for sure. But you definitely have a bond with Christian and you have another bond with either Lissa or Adrian. I don't really know much more." Mason replied while trying to calm me down._

"_Lissa? But—" I couldn't find any words to say. _

"_You need to calm down Rose. You also need to try to wake up. They're all worried about you. You've been unconscious for a week now." Mason said soothingly_

"_How am I supposed to wake myself up?" I questioned_

"_You just need to keep yourself calm and try not to think of all of this. I have to end this dream right now so you can wake up." Mason explained_

"_Don't leave Mase. When will I get to talk to you again?" I said as I started to cry again_

"_Don't cry Rose. It'll make it that much harder. But I promise I'll come talk to you again, hopefully soon." Mason said as he hugged me._

_I stayed like that in his embrace until he kissed my forehead and said goodbye._

"_Bye Mase. I'll miss you." I said softly_

"_Bye Rose." Mason replied. _

The dream ended then and I was left with nothing but darkness.

Now how was I supposed to wake myself up? What had Mason said?

Oh yeah. Try not to think about anything that's happened.

Yeah I didn't see how I would be able to just stop thinking about it.

After all I just found out that I was bonded to two people, maybe not bonded with my best friend anymore, and I would get more Christian in my life?

Gosh. This sounded like something that would happen in a horror movie. It sounded too complicated to even be true.

But of course….

This was my life.

And my life's never been easy.

* * *

_**AN: Rose is still alive? What you didn't think I would kill off Rose, did you? haha anyways sorry for such a long Mason thing but it was the only way I could find to explain everything that was going on. **__**Review! :)4everSmiles**_

* * *

**To ALL my READERS:**

_**We all know Rose is now bonded to Christian. **__**Now I'm leaving it up to you to decide the other person Rose gets to be bonded to.**_

_**So who will it be...LISSA or ADRIAN**_

_**Comment and let me know**_

_**xoxo**_


	27. Chapter 23: Hell No

**AN: Heres another chapter :D From the bottom of my heart I would like to say that I loved every single review that I got to read. I got that warm feeling you know that you get when you're really happy. **

* * *

**Previously...**

The dream ended then and I was left with nothing but darkness.

Now how was I supposed to wake myself up? What had Mason said?

Oh yeah. Try not to think about anything that's happened.

Yeah I didn't see how I would be able to just stop thinking about it.

After all I just found out that I was bonded to two people, maybe not bonded with my best friend anymore, and I would get more Christian in my life?

Gosh. This sounded like something that would happen in a horror movie. It sounded too complicated to even be true.

But of course….

This was my life.

* * *

**Hell No**

**...**

Well that was definitely something. Now all I needed to do was open my eyes and start showing my shining beautiful smile to everyone. Ha. If only it was that easy.

Concentrate Rose.

Concentrate on what?

On waking up?

Gee If only I'd thought of that.

Great. I was having a two way conversation, correction argument with myself. What's next?

Whenever I thought of trying to clear my mind, I would start thinking about that. It was almost impossible to not think of anything.

After about 10 minutes of me subconsciously fighting with myself I finally felt my conscious start to lighten up.

Damn. I couldn't open my eyes for some reason.

"She's stirring! She's awake." I heard someone say.

I was too out of it to recognize voices.

"Doctor! She's awake." I heard someone else say. That was followed by a crash.

"Shit. Fire bug would it have killed you to keep the door open when you knew I was running to get out." I heard Adrian's pissed off voice scream to who I assumed was Christian

I could hear Christian mumble something but I couldn't make out the words he was saying.

"Stop yelling! You're probably scaring her!" I heard Lissa say frantically

"Like it would take us to scare Rose. I'm sure when she gets up and looks in the mirror she will probably-OW what was that for!" I heard Christian say.

I'm pretty sure Lissa smacked him.

HA! I would have to remember to thank Lissa for that later.

"Great she's stirring. She should be waking up and second now." I heard Dr. Olendzki state

Dr. Olendzki was right. As if on cue my eyes finally opened up and tried to adjust to the bright lights.

When I was sure I could fully see with my eyes I tried to focus and look around. I didn't have to look around as I opened my eyes all my friends were staring at me.

Ok now I was staring back. What was I? A science experiment with a dysfunctional nose? God my friends really knew how to creep someone out.

I tried to give them each a pissed off look so they would realize that I didn't appreciate what they were doing.

"Um guys?" Eddie said

"Guys!" Eddie said again

"What?" Everyone said in unison

"I don't think Rose appreciates us staring at her like she's a piece of meat." Eddie said with a nervous laugh

I shot Eddie a look but he wasn't paying attention and all my friends were still staring at me with huge smiles on their faces.

When I finally got enough courage I started to speak.

"I always thought that when a patient woke up from unconsciousness that people were supposed to give the patient space. Not creep the living shit out of them! Do you want me to get a heart attack?" I shot out ignoring the head ache talking was causing me

"That's Rose. I'm pretty sure she's back to normal now." Christian muttered dryly

For a minute everyone backed away from me and looked around. Then after a few minutes I guess they forgot about it and started staring at me again.

No one spoke but for some odd reason Christian looked like he was having a laughing fit. Of course he tried to hide the fact by coughing instead but it only made him look like he had swallowed a huge bear and was choking.

I looked at Christian strangely as he burst out laughing again.

Everyone including me, was staring at him like he was nuts. Well he did look kind of mental.

Christian suddenly stopped laughing and looked pissed off.

"How is she?" I heard Lissa ask Dr. Olendzki

"Physically she's fine but I'm not sure how she's feeling emotionally. After all she's been through she might need to consider therapy." Dr. Olendzki informed everyone

Hello to you to Dr. Olendzki. I'm sitting right here so you don't have to pretend like I'm not in the room.

I looked around for my friends faces. They all looked serious, including Christian. What the hell. First he's having a laughing fit then he's pissed off and now he's serious. What is he? Bipolar or something? Gah.

I started talking again after realizing it didn't hurt as bad as before when speaking.

"Are you sure I'm the one who needs therapy." I said while gesturing at Christian.

Christian glared at me.

Geez your friend just got conscious and suddenly you start glaring at her.

As if he had heard me Christian stopped with the glaring and shot everyone a look. Man what was it was with all the looks today. Everyone obviously looked uncomfortable.

I was confused at first but I suddenly caught on. I bet they were all nervous on telling me that I was bonded to Christian and either Adrian or Lissa. Ha well wait till they find out that I already know. They were surely going to be surprised. I bet Mason would laugh to if he could see them.

"Rose we having something to tell you." Dr. Olendzki said while everyone nodded

God. Could they be any more dramatic. It seemed like it was scene in a soap opera. Dun Dun DUN! Gosh. What was it with that retarded sound effect instantly playing in my mind.

"I'm not sure how you're going to take it but you need to stay calm." Dr. Olendzki informed

DUN DUN DUNNN!

Damn. That stupid music again. I ignored it and gave a slight nod for Dr. Olendzki to continue.

She didn't say anything. She proceeded to look at each one of my friends as if she were asking for permission. Wasn't she the doctor? I was getting tired with the whole act. I was never really the patient type anyways.

"You know I'm not really patient. You could just spit it out the fact that I'm bonded to Christian and may or may not be bonded to Adrian or Lissa." I said quickly while pretending to play with my nails

I could actually feel the room freeze. It felt like no one was even breathing.

Then all at once they started talking again.

"How'd she know that?" Mia spoke

"Sometimes people can still hear things even though there unconscious." Lissa suggested

"That's impossible in Rose's case." Dr. Olendzki said while shaking her head

"Well its not like a magic fairy just whispered that in her ear." Adrian said getting annoyed

Haha magic fairy? What the fuck was wrong with him? Then again everyone was acting weird ever since I woke up. Plus, they were still treating me like I wasn't in the room which pissed me off.

"I talked to Mason." I said quietly.

No one was talking anymore and they were just staring at me.

Wait a minute. Didn't this exact thing happen the last time I told them that I talked to Mason. Either way they could suck on what I said again instead of ignoring me.

A few minutes later they then started talking amongst themselves again.

"Ah great she's at the Mason thing again." Christian muttered while rolling his eyes

"Must be a side effect from what she just went through." Eddie said defending me

"No! I did talk to him and he helped me wake up. He also told me that Sophie and Jake helped call for help and they saved our butts which is exactly why we are all not held hostage by the undead anymore." I said with a growl.

No one believed me. Not even after I had told them that Mason had warned them about the Strigoi. What he told me had come true hadn't it.

Christian was the only one who looked thoughtful. That reminds me if I supposedly have a bond with him then why can't I check into his thoughts? Maybe Mason was mistaken. Maybe I wasn't bonded to Christian at all.

Right then Christian smirked at me.

I guess everyone realized that something was going on between me and him. What the hell?

I guess understanding had flashed in everyone else but my mind.

I had no freaking clue to what was going on and everyone was back at the whole stare at Rose thing.

Christian kept smirking at me.

It was weird how he knew what I was already thinking. Wait a second. How the hell did he know?

He couldn't know unless he was in my head. Right then all the pieces to the puzzle fit together perfectly and I swear I could feel an imaginary light go on, on top of my head.

I looked at Christian who was rolling his eyes.

I was definitely bonded to Christian. And instead of me being able to read his thoughts, he could read mine. Which explains the whole Christian weirdness from before. He was probably laughing from my thoughts.

Wait another second.

Christian would be poking around in my head.

And I couldn't do anything about it.

Fuck my life.

* * *

**AN: 15ish reviews before another update...so Review haha :D **

**I tried to add more humor into this chapter since most of the previous chapters were pretty um disturbing? Did you like it?**

**P.S Thanks for the votes on who should get bonded to Rose...Adrian or Lissa. I'll reveal the answer in the next chapter. Vote if you haven't already. **


	28. Chapter 24: I'm Back

_**AN: I promised that it would be up today and here it is :D Sorry for taking so long. I have final projects and exams and everything going on right now as the first semester is about to end. HELL YEAH! I made it through a semester of being a freshman haha. **_

* * *

**Previously...**

I had no freaking clue to what was going on and everyone was back at the whole stare at Rose thing.

Christian kept smirking at me.

It was weird how he knew what I was already thinking. Wait a second. How the hell did he know?

He couldn't know unless he was in my head. Right then all the pieces to the puzzle fit together perfectly and I swear I could feel an imaginary light go on, on top of my head.

I looked at Christian who was rolling his eyes.

I was definitely bonded to Christian. And instead of me being able to read his thoughts, he could read mine. Which explains the whole Christian weirdness from before. He was probably laughing from my thoughts.

Wait another second.

Christian would be poking around in my head.

And I couldn't do anything about it.

Fuck my life.

* * *

**I'm Back**

**...**

Ah hell. Really? With Christian of all people?

God must definitely have a sick sense of humor if he thought that a bond with me and Christian could last. Well for your information, this joke definitely isn't funny.

"It's not like I find it funny. I'm also helpless. There is nothing I can do about it either." Christian added

I completely ignored him while I continued my thinking. I always needed some thinking time when I was put through something.

I mean what was I going to do? Christian was going to be like having a handy little annoying sidekick right beside me to make suggestive comments about stuff.

This was definitely going to be an interesting experience. Even though I've been through a lot, sharing a physic bond with Christian was not going to be a piece of cake. I would have to refrain from killing him at the same time.

A low growl brought me from all the thoughts that were going through my mind. Well I got to say that I was thinking of a lot of things.

I looked up and quickly realized that Christian was the one growling. Wow firebug. Never knew you growled. You are very hot tempered. You definitely need some cooling.

I laughed at my own joke while Christian scowled at me. Everyone else just looked confused. I could the whole gang looking back at me and Christian and then they would start looking at me again and then continue the process.

"Gosh I never realized how annoying talking through the bond could be when we have no clue what's going on." Lissa whined

"Welcome to our side." Eddie said dryly

"Oh come on cuz you'll get used to it. After all either of us might end up being bonded to Rose." Adrian said

"How do you think it works?" Mia said to no one in particular

"How does what work?" I asked while relaxing a little when I realized I could talk without choking or passing out.

"Don't forget screaming." Christian grinned.

"Here they go again." Lissa said whining again.

I ignored her and concentrated back on Christian

"Are you saying I always scream when I talk?" I screamed to Christian

"Well…." Eddie trailed

"Ugh!" I groaned

So you can't blame me. I'm not always in the best of moods.

Christian rolled his head.

"What were you saying Mia?" I asked

"I was kind of wondering how you and Christian got bonded." Mia pointed out

"I for one have no damn clue." Christian said

"How long did it take you to figure it out?" Adrian said asking Christian

"I don't know. Suddenly I was thinking horrid thoughts and I just knew it was Rose. She has some pretty dark stuff going around in her head." Christian said while faking a shudder

I glared at him.

"Well Mason said it was because Adrian was also um—"

"Sucking" Christian suggested

This earned him another glare from me.

"As I was saying. Mason thought it was because Adrian was also feeding when Christian was. Since Adrian is a spirit user, apparently the thing sort of side tracked and resulted in creating a bond." I finished

"Does anyone else still think the Mason thing is off?" Mia said while looking around

"I'm not crazy if that's what you're implying." I said with a low growl

"I wasn't—

"Sorry to interrupt but Rose how are you holding up?" Dr. Olendzki said interrupting

"I'm doing pretty well considering the circumstances." I said shooting another glare at Christian

"That's good. Um errr I actually got a phone call from someone." Dr. Olendzki said while clearly looking uncertain

"From who?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not really sure you'll be expecting this." Dr. Olendzki said

"Just tell me already." I said firmly

Dr. Olendzki still stayed silent.

"What it can't be that bad. I mean ironically enough I wouldn't exactly mind if Alex and Logan the undead Strigoi vamps called in to see how I was doing." I said sarcastically.

"Well your mother is going to be stopping in about a few minutes." Dr. Olendzki said unsurely

"Oh. This ought to be good." I said with a faint smile.

This ought to be horrible. I wasn't exactly good terms with my dear mother. C'mon I've been through a lot so can't my mother stay out of it. I would rather talk to Alex. At least he was sweet. Well until I caused him to become best friends with that wall. Oops?

Christian burst into laughter.

"What?" I asked Christian defensibly

"Saying a Strigoi is sweet and becoming best friends with a wall is rather hilarious." Christian said still laughing.

The rest of the gang chuckled to.

Well I was going to have to face her sooner or later. Might as well get it over with.

"Oh c'mon Rosie, I'm sure it won't be that bad." Christian said with a smirk.

I was going to say something but suddenly the door burst open and in came my dear old sweet mother. Way to make an entrance mom.

Christian rolled his eyes at me.

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY!" Janine boomed while marching up to me and pushing Christian out of the way.

Christian steadied himself so he wouldn't fall.

I sat there unsure of what to say. Dr. Olendzki made a quick exit as to avoid seeing this. Lucky her.

"Awkward." Christian sang in a high pitched tone. He quickly backed away as he saw Janine glare at him.

I'm sure no one in the room knew anything to say especially after that because everyone was as quiet as they could be. You know the saying, so quiet you can hear a pin drop.

"Um, hi. What's up?" I said nonchalantly. Everyone shot me looks full of warning. All of my friends eyes tried to tell me to not piss of Janine. Oops too late.

After Christian had heard my thoughts of me planning to piss off my mom he shook his head furiously as if trying to get me to stop.

Everyone looked at him, even my mother. Well he did once again achieve the ability to look mental.

"Are you having a seizure?" Janine asked Christian in a strong tone.

"N-n-no." Christian managed to stutter out.

"Then what's wrong with you?" Janine said in the same anger filled tone

"A-a-lergies." Christian stuttered again causing Adrian to laugh. Adrian tried to disguise his laugh as several coughs.

What the fuck? Since when did Moroi get allergies? I guess Janine didn't seem to realize that little fact as her attention and glare turned to Adrian.

Shit. Please don't kill my boyfriend. Please don't kill Adrian.

"I must have caught a cough from Christian." Adrian said smoothly

Smooth. Ha. That was so not smooth Adrian. It was everything but smooth in fact.

I cleared my throat.

Damn. Probably wasn't the best thing to do after what Christian and Adrian had pulled.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Rosemarie." Janine roared

"I'm glad to see you mother." I with sarcasm dripping off of each word

"I'm waiting for an explanation." Janine said tapping her foot.

"Well then you can join in the waiting room cause I don't owe you anything." I said while watching Janine's head expand and start turning read with anger.

I never knew that when my mother got mad her head also got huger as it turned red.

I mean seriously she almost looked like humpty dumpty. Well after he fell off the wall considering my mom's head was red to an extreme.

Christian burst out laughing.

Damn. He'd laughed out loud. Christian seemed to realize that too as he didn't even bother to look at Janine before running out of the room.

That caused Adrian to start laughing again. He too followed Christian example and quickly exited the room.

"We should go see if they're okay." Mia said while pulling Lissa with her and leaving Eddie behind.

Janine raised her eyebrows at Eddie who had just realized that he had been left behind. Poor Eddie.

"Um, I'm supposed to be guarding. I'll see to it then." Eddie said while speed walking out of the room.

Damn it. This left me with my angel like mother. Oh how sweet.

"Um Dr. Olendzki mentioned that she had breaking news to tell you." I said quickly without thinking

"I'm sure it can wait." My mom said firmly

"No she said that it was very important. You should go talk to her." I suggested while praying she would.

"Well ok then. I'll talk to you soon. It's not like you can go anywhere." Janine said with a shrug.

As soon as I had noticed that Janine was out of sight I ripped out the various tubes and wires on my arms. Eh, who needs them anyway?

I got out of bed slowly to make sure I didn't fall. As soon as I had regained my balance I tiptoed out of the room and then started running out of the clinic and towards my room.

I was out of the hospital wards and had made it to my room in record time. The first thing I did when I got to my room was took a 5 minute shower and put on fresh clothes. This process did make me dizzy especially since I was still weak from blood but was worth it since I had the hospital and blood smell off of me.

I was sure that everyone was in Adrian's room since his room was usually where everyone hung out, so I decided to start heading over there.

I had made it to the guy dorms as I started walking to his Adrian's room.

I was almost there when suddenly I stopped.

I guess my heart decided to stop as well.

No fucking way.

There in front of me was…..

Dimitri Belikov.

Shit.

* * *

_**AN: OMFG Dimitri's back in the picture! **_

_**15ish reviews for another update :D **_

_**Thanks Guys!**_

_**P.S Like I promised I would tell you if Rose gets bonded either to Adrian or Lissa and after counting up the votes...Rose is definitely going to be bonded to ADRIAN :D**_


	29. Chapter 25: We Meet Again

_**I'm so sorry that I didn't keep you guys updated with me. I wanted to let you guys know that I wouldn't be able to update but I didn't want you guys to get pissed off seeing a author's note, which is why i didn't put my authors note up. trust me, i had one written and everything lol. here's the note, if you guys want to see it. otherwise just skip down to read the new chapter. I tried to make it somewhat longer than my usual chappies :)**_

_**Authors Note:**_

_No I'm not dead. Yet. Okay so I know I haven't updated in a few weeks but I'm extremely sorry! Who knew high school would be enough to make me want to scream in frustration? I had full intent on updating the last Wednesday because we got no school, semester break. But guess who was one of the lucky 10 people that had to go to school? Yeah. Me. FML._

_Then I was going to update last weekend but I got really sick. I managed to update my other story since I had already started writing it. This week has been crazy guys. I'm juggling so many things. I hope you can understand._

_I was a little hectic on writing this author's note because well most of you were probably thinking this was a chapter. Sorry for that._

_I'm writing this because I've been getting A LOT and I'm not even exaggerating, but people are asking so many questions. Some are asking me why I'm not updating and when I plan to. A few people were actually asking me if that was the last chapter and if the story was over. I responded and I just think it would be easier to write this then to explain over and over. I don't know why you guys think that the story is over cause I haven't said anything about it also I'm trying to update as soon as I get a chance._

_By the way, updating sometime this weekend is a PROMISE._

* * *

**Previously...**

I was out of the hospital wards and had made it to my room in record time. The first thing I did when I got to my room was took a 5 minute shower and put on fresh clothes. This process did make me dizzy especially since I was still weak from blood but was worth it since I had the hospital and blood smell off of me.

I was sure that everyone was in Adrian's room since his room was usually where everyone hung out, so I decided to start heading over there.

I had made it to the guy dorms as I started walking to his Adrian's room.

I was almost there when suddenly I stopped.

I guess my heart decided to stop as well.

No fucking way.

There in front of me was…..

Dimitri Belikov.

Shit

**We Meet Again**

**...**

It was like the in-the-moment situation. I was half walking forward and half walking back. I felt so confused. Seeing Dimitri here in front of me, well that was something I wasn't expecting. Ever. I felt devastated. I couldn't deal with this right now. I wasn't even sure if I had enough strength to face him.

I looked back up to the place I saw Dimitri and then looked all around nearby. And sure enough, Dimitri wasn't there anymore. Thank God he didn't see me otherwise I don't even know how I would react.

I pretty much had to force tears back into my eyes as I slowly made my way to Adrian's room. Before I entered, I took a few deep breaths and hoped no one would notice anything and then entered.

Everyone's eyes shot up as they looked at me. I can even swear that at least half of my friends rolled their eyes at me.

"Rose, you escaped from you hospital ward. What a surprise." Christian said sarcastically

"Yeah never saw that coming." Eddie said using the same tone as Christian

I opened my mouth but no words came out. Wait let me rephrase that. I was too scared to talk because the tears I was holding in were still threatening to come out.

Before my friends started asking questions Lissa interrupted.

"Rose! We missed you!" She screamed with excitement rolling off her words

"I missed you guys too. Where's Adrian?" I asked, trying to sound normal

"Oh he's getting us some snacks." Mia explained

"Rose?" Christian asked

I was about to shoot him a confused but then I remembered that he had obviously been reading my mind.

"Nothing." I said simply.

I could still feel the tears trapped in my eyes.

"Rose." Christian repeated as he took a step towards me and wrapped him arms around me.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started crying. The tears I had been holding in for so long, finally came out.

I could feel that all my friends were frozen behind me. It felt like everything was frozen as I cried my eyes out.

I knew that no one, not even Christian knew why I was crying. I tried not to think about him.

I was still crying uncontrollably while I heard the door open.

"Rose?" I heard Dimitri's voice ask. Dimitri was here. In this room. I wasn't sure how to react. I tried to calm down myself and stop crying.

"What's wrong with her?" A voice I recognized as Tasha's asked.

Tasha. No way. Well I guess that was to be expected as she was probably here with Dimitri. Dimitri. The guy, who broke my heart, was now here to rub it in. Wasn't it enough that after using me, he had left me for another girl?

I could feel Christian wipe the tears from my eyes as I saw understanding flash in his eyes. I could also feel Eddie, Mia, Lissa, and Christian's eyes start to glare at Dimitri. I was pretty sure that Christian and Eddie looked like two madmen going to war, with the glares they were giving to Dimitri. Well he deserves it for being a lying bastard.

At this exact moment, the door opened again and Adrian stepped in.

"Hey guys I brought some—"Adrian cut off as he looked at us.

I was crying and Christian was hugging me while trying to calm me. Dimitri was in the room with Tasha. Lissa and Mia were glaring at Dimitri. Eddie and Christian were practically killing Dimitri with their eyes. Tasha seemed oblivious as ever. Yeah I think we've reached a maximum what-the-fuck-did-I-miss moment.

"What the fuck?" Adrian confirmed as he stared at the scene in front of him.

Well if I wasn't so freaking depressed then I would have definitely laughed at this moment. I mean c'mon seriously. It was bad karma that this all happened at once.

Bad karma. Yeah well why did I always have to end up with it?

Christian then stared at me as if I was crazy for finding this funny and making my usual rose comments.

Well you can't blame me. I directed my thought to Christian.

Christian rolled his eyes at me.

This only caused the tension in the room to build up a little bit more. Really guys?

I was finally capable enough to not start crying again. I tried to clear my face and calm myself down. On the other hand, no one in the room was moving. If it wasn't for all the tension then I would even be sure if anyone was breathing.

"So who's hungry?" Adrian said trying to break the tension

Everyone stared at him as if he was crazy. Poor Adrian.

"I am." I stated while grabbing a bag of chips from Adrian.

Everyone had now started staring at me, including Adrian.

This is what I get for trying to get the awkward stares from Adrian. Thanks a lot guys.

"Well infirmary food isn't very appetizing." I said with a shrug as I started eating

Christian gave a nervous laugh and mumbled in agreement.

"So…." Tasha trailed off

"Yeah…." Lissa said also trailing off her words.

Did I forget to mention that my friends were still glaring at Dimitri. The only difference was that now Adrian had joined the glare-a-thon.

Dimitri actually looked confused as he looked at everyone. Dimitri acted like he didn't know what the problem was.

"Um we just stopped by to see how you were doing Rose." Tasha exclaimed

"Well considering what I've been through, I'm just peachy." I said with a hint of sarcasm in my tone

"Yeah I heard about the attack and how those Strigoi held you hostage. It's disturbing how heartless some guys can be." Tasha continued

"Yeah it is heartbreaking." I said while directing my gaze to Dimitri.

I could feel Dimitri follow my gaze as he simply stared at me with his guardian mask on.

"We didn't get the full details. They wouldn't tell us, so we stopped by to ask what really happened. How'd you survive?" Tasha said with concern in her voice.

I wasn't sure if Tasha's concern was fake or not but it seemed to be genuine for the moment. After all the one reason I completely hated Tasha was because she was the reason why Dimitri left me.

I should give Tasha a chance. What if she truly didn't know about me and Dimitri? Plus, it wouldn't be fair to Christian. Whatever the reason, I didn't want to talk to Tasha, not now. Not in front of Dimitri. Talking to Tasha might mean having to speak with Dimitri. Yeah I'd rather not.

I could see Christian give me a small smile.

"It's a long story. Rose is probably really tired since she did escape the clutches of the hospital when she's supposed to be there. We can talk about this tomorrow." Christian said, rescuing me from having to talk to Tasha.

I shot him a grateful look. I could see disappointment in Tasha's eyes. Oh well. I was pretty tired to explain anyway.

"We should all get going." Christian explained.

"Rose you can stay with me tonight." Adrian stated while shooting a not so innocent smile at Dimitri.

I wasn't sure if anyone besides them noticed. Well Christian probably did since he can read my mind but still. I was sure that Dimitri had caught that smile as his face hardened.

"Oh?" Tasha questioned

"Adrian is my boyfriend." I said while shooting a look at Dimitri.

I could tell that Dimitri was pissed. Good, serves him right.

"Aw that's cute. It was kind of expected to happen." Tasha smiled while Dimitri's face hardened even more.

Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and Mia mumbled their goodbyes as they left Adrian's room.

"Well Dimitri and I should get going too. I mean it was such a long trip. I'm completely wiped." Tasha said with a yawn.

"Thanks for stopping by. Good night." Adrian said with a small smile.

I could tell though that Adrian wasn't happy at all that they had come back, especially Dimitri.

"Rose, could I talk to you for a second?" Dimitri asked.

"Sure you can Guardian Belikov." I said in a hard tone.

I could actually feel Dimitri flinch. I almost started crying again. As much as Dimitri deserved it, it hurt for me to see him hurt.

"I'll meet you in our room Dimitri." Tasha said with another yawn as she left.

This caused me to flinch. I could tell that both Adrian and Dimitri had noticed. I felt bad for Adrian because it was probably hard for him to see me like this.

"Could you give us a moment?" Dimitri asked Adrian.

Adrian reluctantly mumbled an okay as he stepped outside the room.

"What are you doing Rose?" Dimitri said with a stern tone

"Huh?" I asked

"You know Adrian is not a good idea." Dimitri stated

I snorted.

"Kind of ironic, coming from you at least." I said sarcastically

Dimitri's eyes hardened again.

"And what's going on with everyone else?" Dimitri asked with anger in his tone

"Did you expect me not to tell my friends about what a lying asshole you were?" I sneered at Dimitri.

"I'm sorry for that Rose. I honestly wasn't planning on using you. I'm truly sorry." Dimitri said softly

"Now are you expecting me to forgive you?" I asked

"I know you're mad Rose, but I had my reasons. Sleeping around with other guys right now is definitely not the best way to go." Dimitri said his eyes hardening up again

"What?" I asked getting confused

"You know who I'm talking about. Your 'boyfriend', Adrian." Dimitri said with disapproval clear in his voice

"Adrian's not like that. You don't know anything about him. Not that it's any of your business but we haven't done anything. Yet." I explained. I was kind of confused.

I mean, why did I feel the need to explain to Dimitri of all people? Did I still care what Dimitri thought of me? What was wrong with me?

Just as Dimitri was going to say something, Adrian entered the room.

"I hope you weren't as easy for him as you were with me." Dimitri stated while he stormed out of the room, clearly furious.

Ouch. That was a low blow Dimitri. Did you really think that I threw myself around like that with every guy I dated?

I didn't even know I was crying when I felt Adrian wrap his arms around me as I cried.

"Shhh, Rose its okay. Don't cry." Adrian whispered as he gently carried me to the bed.

"I'm not a whore Adrian." I said while crying into his neck

"Of course you're not. He was stupid for saying that. In fact he was stupid for letting you go." Adrian said softly

"But he—"

"Who cares what he thinks Rose? He's not worth listening to anything he says." Adrian interrupted

"But—"

"I love you Rose. Don't ever forget that okay?" Adrian said while rubbing my back, soothingly.

"I-I love y-you too." I said with a shaking tone.

"Now you must be dead tired. Let's get you changed and ready for bed." Adrian said while thankfully shifting the topic

"Okay." I agreed quickly.

Adrian got up and got one of his shirts for me to wear. He looked away while I changed. That was sweet of him. I was so lucky to have him there for me.

Adrian then grabbed some clothes for him to wear and went to get changed. He returned quickly.

"Are you cold?" Adrian questioned

I hadn't even realized that I was trembling until now.

Before I could respond, Adrian had jumped in bed and had wrapped his arms around me as he pulled the blanket on top of us.

He kissed my forehead.

I could feel him sparkling with joy as he kissed me good night.

I smiled at him before drifting off to sleep.

That night, I fell into a comfortable sleep while using Adrian as my personalized pillow.

**Question: **

**A) ****Should Rose forgive Dimitri**

**-or-**

**B) Should Dimitri reserve a spot in the academy infirmary? **

**15ish Reviews...Don't forget to let me know your thoughts ^_^**


	30. Chapter 26:  PS I Love You

_**Once again I hope long chapter make up for me not being able to update as often. Now to add further to my train wreck of a busy high school life i am now doing Track. Well i guess I did need to get more sports in. wish me luck :D **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Previously...**

"Are you cold?" Adrian questioned

I hadn't even realized that I was trembling until now.

Before I could respond, Adrian had jumped in bed and had wrapped his arms around me as he pulled the blanket on top of us.

He kissed my forehead.

I could feel him sparkling with joy as he kissed me good night.

I smiled at him before drifting off to sleep.

That night, I fell into a comfortable sleep while using Adrian as my personalized pillow.

**P.S I Love You**

**...**

I woke up while hearing someone moving. I freaked out for a split second. Oh. And then I realized it was just Adrian. I remembered that I had stayed with Adrian last night since I was pretty much a big mess. Adrian had been so sweet to me. He had comforted me last night when I was a total mess.

Adrian was still sleeping. I quickly kissed Adrian cheek while smiling to myself and I jumped out of bed. I decided to head back to my room to shower and get ready and then meet up with Adrian after.

Well I headed to my dorm all the stuff that had happened yesterday started running through my head.

Yesterday was pretty much a huge blur of confusion. So much had happened yesterday that I was sure there was some hater setting me up to deal with all this. Now that I finally out of the clutches of the undead I had bigger problems to deal with.

Now any normal girl my age would probably worry about dealing with her social life. Here I was dealing with everything but that. I had to worry about my guardian career, dealing with Strigoi, and not suffocating Dimitri to death. Well I don't know the third option is a little out there but a girl can dream can't she?

I felt bad whenever I was around Dimitri, knowing that he had chosen Tasha over me but now all the sadness had long turned into anger. After what he said to me last night he's lucky I didn't storm into his room and beat the living shit out of them.

I shook my head while I realized that I had reached my dorm already. The first thing I did was pick a change of clothes and head to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and then jumped in the shower.

After I was all cleaned up, I decided to head back to Adrian's room to see if he was up or not. My stomach was growling with hunger. Geez. I guess I hadn't exactly eaten much either which would explain why I was so hungry.

As I entered his room I found the bed to empty and crumpled up. I also heard the shower running. Adrian must have just gotten up. Right then I heard my stomach growl again.

I was so freaking hungry. After waiting for two minutes I gave up and decided to head to breakfast before my stomach decided to kill me. I should probably tell Adrian to meet me there.

"Hey Adrian." I walked in the bathroom with my hands over my eyes

"Decent." Adrian said with sarcasm dripping off of every word.

I opened my eyes to see Adrian head to the side of the shower curtain and he was grinning at me. I smiled back at him.

I knew it had been only a few second but it seemed like I was staring at him for 5 minutes.

"So, did you want join me?" Adrian said with a mischievousness grin

This caused me to blush and I could see that Adrian's grin getting bigger.

"In your dream Ivashkov." I said rolling my eyes

"You know it." Adrian said with a wink

"I was just going to tell you that I'll meet you at breakfast." I replied

"Fine but I at least deserve a kiss don't I?" Adrian asked with a grin

"Adrian you're in the shower!" I protested

I was about ready to walk out when Adrian did a puppy face. Did Adrian Ivashkov seriously did a freaking puppy face? Aw that's so cute.

"Fine." I replied while reluctantly heading towards him.

When I was finally there I stared into Adrian eyes which were smiling with amusement. I quickly closed my eyes and kissed Adrian.

I could feel Adrian smiling into the kiss. What happened next was something that I was not expecting.

Adrian had pulled me into the shower while still kissing me. I broke the kiss and screamed while covering my eyes. I could hear Adrian choking from laughing so hard.

"Adrian I just showered! Now I'm all wet. I'm hungry." I complained while still covering my eyes.

"I'm sorry Little Dhamphir, I couldn't resist." Adrian said while kissing my cheek.

"It's okay." I mumbled

I heard him shut the shower off.

"I'm going to get dressed and then we'll go to breakfast." Adrian said

Two minutes later, Adrian pulled me out of the shower and gave me a quick kiss.

"Adrian?" I asked while trying to keep from losing my anger

"Yeah?" Adrian said confused

"Maybe you forgot but I'm still wet." I said while my anger turned into another groan.

And then Adrian did another unexpected thing. He handed me a blow dryer. A damn blower dryer! As if on cue Adrian started laughing again.

"ADRIAN!" I whined, sounding like a little kid.

"I'm sorry Little Dhamphir. You look like a little kid with your whining. It's utterly hilarious." Adrian said with amusement clear on his face.

I ignored his comment and was eager to leave to get some food as Adrian grabbed his dorm key. I was still wet but I decided that food was above everything right now. I was sure that if I didn't get food in the next minutes I would eat someone.

"I still don't see why the blow dryer wouldn't work?" Adrian said while trying to actually debate on the fact that why a person couldn't use a blow dryer to dry themselves.

"I'm sure if someone saw me blow drying my ass then people would get the wrong idea." Just as I said that I could feel someone muttering something behind me.

I turned around and saw Stan. Wow. With all this happening to me, I guess leaving Stan out of the picture shouldn't have been expected.

"Kids. I offered mother to work as a attendant guardian but no I get stuck guarding these crazed kids." Stan said disapprovingly to me while muttering to himself again.

Oops. I guess he heard the blow drying my ass comment. Shit.

I gave him a plastic smile and pulled Adrian with me towards breakfast. I smiled as I saw my friends.

"I'll go get both of us breakfast." Adrian said while heading off

I started heading to where my friends where sitting. My smile quickly was wiped off my face as I saw who had joined us. None other than Dimitri and Tasha.

Joy. I thought sarcastically.

"Rose why are you wet?" Lissa questioned

"Nothing." I replied while thinking about what Adrian had done.

Then of course Christian had probably read my thoughts as he started laughing.

"Oh do tell Rosie." Christian teased

"Shut up Firebug." I said while praying he wouldn't say anything.

"So apparently Rose had a nice shower this morning." Christian teased again

"What?" Tasha asked.

I guess right then Christian realized what he had said.

"No! That's not what I meant." Christian said quickly.

"Rose was wearing clothes in the shower today." Christian cleared for everyone.

"That explains why you're so wet." Lissa said while laughing at me.

I scowled at Christian.

"So Rose what made you wear clothes to the shower?" Tasha asked

Wow. I was screwed. Not only did I have to deal with Tasha and Dimitri being together, I had to carry out conversations with them.

"Yeah go ahead and tell them." Christian encouraged while stifling a laugh

"Christian!" I said with warning

"So Rosie here decided to join Adrian for a shower." Christian blurted

I could feel Dimitri's glare pass through me.

"Well at least Adrian knew better than to wear clothes in the shower." Christian added

Dimitri's glare felt heavier than ever.

I almost felt like explaining everything to everyone but I quickly decided against it. After all, I didn't need to explain myself to Dimitri.

Serves him right for what he did to me.

Before anything else was said Adrian returned with our breakfast. He kissed my cheek and sat down.

I grabbed my doughnut and started munching on it.

While chewing on my doughnut I was now the one glaring at Dimitri. While I was doing this I was thinking about ways I could kill Dimitri as well.

Breakfast was out of the box awkward. I was pretty sure everyone could notice me glaring at Dimitri, including Tasha. She had even in fact cleared her throat a few times. I just ignored her.

I continued to think of ways to kill Dimitri. My favorite one so far was traveling to the Pacific Ocean, tying Dimitri to a chair, dumping him into the ocean and then proceed to watch as the great Bull Sharks misinterpreted his body as prey and then decided to eat him.

I could see Christian rolling his eyes at me while hiding a grin. I could tell that he had passed the message on to Lissa who was now giggling uncontrollably. She then whispered the same thing to Eddie's ear, who had then passed it on to Mia. Finally Mia had finally gotten the message to Adrian.

As soon as Adrian got the message his face brightened up. I tried to hide my laugh.

I could tell that Dimitri and Tasha were beyond confused. Every single one of my friends was now trying to keep straight faces. Let me not forget to mention that they were all failing miserably.

After about 5 minutes, breakfast turned to being normal as everyone tried to their best to appear natural after what they had heard.

Some of my friends were actually carrying conversations now. I didn't join them as I continued to eat breakfast and think of a possibly more creative way to kill Dimitri.

"Hey Rose, can you pass me a fork." Lissa asked

A fork! That's it! I could stab Dimitri with a fork.

Christian choked.

Everyone turned to stare at Christian, then at me, and then back to Christian.

"Christian are you okay?" Lissa asked while worrying a little

"She just- What-It's just so-"Those were the only words I was able to hear Christian say with him cracking up so hard.

After another minute, Christian's face was turning red.

"Whoa Firebug! Chill. You're losing you're cool." I said while cracking up at my own joke.

Get it. '**Fire**bug'. Losing his cool and taking a chill pill. Never mind. Forget I said that.

Wow Rose. Can't believe you're jokes are getting so lame.

"What'd you do Little Dhamphir?" Adrian asked in a whisper

"I only suggested into stabbing Dimitri with a fork." I whispered back.

Adrian rolled his eyes at me.

After Christian had finally contained his cool, breakfast soon finished quickly. I could tell that Tasha was still confused. That just made everything so much funnier.

Everyone headed towards their own way as I also said goodbye to Adrian because I decided to work out a little.

After all I was probably in need of some training to get caught up with everyone.

As I finished up with training I realized that it had already gotten late. I must of lost track of time. On the bright side, I did nail some insanely awesome moves and techniques that could be useful when fighting Strigoi or…..killing Dimitri.

Man I seriously needed to stop thinking about killing Dimitri. I mean that focus of thought couldn't be too healthy.

I went back to my room and quickly shrugged off the sweaty clothes and headed into the shower. After taking a long shower I grabbed a pair of boy shorts and a tank to sleep in.

After about half an hour of turning in bed and not being able to fall asleep, I gave up.

After little thought, I decided to sleep over at Adrian's again. After all I felt so much better when I was around him.

I sneaked my way over to Adrian's room. As Adrian opened his door I could see that he was surprised to see me.

"Little Dhamphir." Adrian said as he immediately pulled me into the room and kissed me

"I couldn't sleep." I said while kissing him back.

"Well now I won't be able to sleep after seeing that this is all you're wearing." Adrian said while looking me up and down

I quickly looked down and remembered what I was actually wearing. This caused me to blush and Adrian to give a small laugh.

"Sorry?" I said with a grin

In the next second I felt my back hit the wall.

"Sorry, that's it? For ruining my sleep?" Adrian said as he trapped my against the wall.

His eyes were dark and sparkling with mischievousness.

I smiled as Adrian wrapped his hands around my waist and pressed me closer to him. Then Adrian's smooth lips pressed firmly against mine as they met into a passionate kiss.

I closed my eyes as I felt his tongue touch my lips. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer.

This kiss was hot and filled with passion. He broke away and left me breathless. I almost felt as if my knees just might give in. He gazed right into my eyes and smiled.

"I love you Rose. With all my heart, I love you." He said while kissing me gently.

"I love you too Adrian." I said while I kissed him back

Adrian then grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the bed. Without breaking the kiss he crawled in beside me and took my hand.

"Are you sure you're ready Rose?" Adrian asked gently

Instead of replying I kissed him back for an answer.

At the contact of our skin, a mixture of emotions shot through us of desire, lust, and excitement. Everywhere he touched I felt a sizzling burning feeling.

After that we both lost track of time as we shared the night together with eachother.

**_Aww tell me that wasn't sweet! I know you guys were all waiting for an really sweet AdrianxRose scene so here it was._**

**_Review if you liked the chapter. 15 reviews :)_**

**P.S QUESTION**

**_ I know a few of you guys were wondering_...Do you guys want me to bring back the famous Alex and Logan again?**


	31. Laptop Crashed

**My Laptop has crashed for the first time in two years. It really sucks not having my laptop and I refuse to go to my library and type one up. My library has this rule on how long you can use the computer and stuff. So long story short, ****I won't be able to update my chapters until I get my laptop back. **

**Thanks for all the support and reviews. They really make up my day and they motivate me to write more. :)**


	32. AN Edit July 14

**EDIT: July 14th 2011**

_**Sorry if you got double chapter updates. I thought I had accidently publish this note on my other story so I deleted it and reuploaded. **_

I've been overwhelmed with messages on people asking if I have quitted on the story but let me just say I haven't. I just needed some time away from it.

I don't want to get personal on here but I just wanted to say that I got caught up in some bad stuff during the last semester of the school year. It wasn't anything too bad, it's just really hard to explain and I just was in so much stress because of it. I can't even begin to tell you. Because of it my GPA went from a 3.7 to under 3.0 in under 2 months. I got a lot of crap from my parents as well. That's why fan fiction was the last thing on my mind at the time. I'm sorry.

I'm finally over it and all fresh. I struggled to improve my grades up and I managed to with my GPA up to a 3.5. I feel like I'm more organized now than ever. I'm ready to restart my story.

_Freshman year= Done. Pain in the rear end. And Freshman P.E...don't even wanna think bout it._

_Camp= Done. -By the way this camp was educational unfortunately :( It seemed harder than school. From 8 am to 5 pm. Only 1 hour break which includes lunch. HA! Guess which camp I will rethink about joining again next year? Only plus point = Learned A LOT about 3D Computer Design. I know I sound like such a nerd but trust me its really cool if your into computers :)_

_Laptop= I finally got another replacement._

_**Fanfiction is going to be one of my main priorities (esp this summer) and I promise you on that. I know I suck for leaving you guys with no note on what's going on but I hope you all will forgive me. I missed you guys so much :)**_

_**-H**_

* * *

**INFO on Next Chappie **

== Logan and Alex are in the picture

== Rose gives Dimitri a facial

== Christian's mentally disturbed by almost going through doing "it" with Adrian

== Rose introduces Logan's face to the pavement...

**Question:**

**Who do you****like****the most?**

**Adrian or Alex?**

**Who do you****hate****the most?**

**Dimitri or Logan?**


	33. Chapter 27: Fate Marks Your Return

**_I have no excuse for not updating this other than major writers block. On the bright side...I found a new way to cure writers block though! I re-read starting with Frostbite and ending with Spirit Bound. I did it mainly for the RosexAdrian moments I couldn't bring myself to re-read Last Sacrifice though. Poor Adrian :( ALSO, I used to reply to every single review to show my appreciation but lately fanfication apparently thinks im "scamming" and its cutting me off after I send like 5 messages. So I apologize to everyone I have not replied to. _**

**_ So my "previously" is kind of long because its been long since i updated but dont worry I promise I made the chapter without_****_ my notes and the "previously" longer than usual. I hope you guys like it and Alyssa you crack me up girl(:_**

* * *

**Previously...**

As I finished up with training I realized that it had already gotten late. I must of lost track of time. On the bright side, I did nail some insanely awesome moves and techniques that could be useful when fighting Strigoi or…..killing Dimitri.

Man I seriously needed to stop thinking about killing Dimitri. I mean that focus of thought couldn't be too healthy.

I went back to my room and quickly shrugged off the sweaty clothes and headed into the shower. After taking a long shower I grabbed a pair of boy shorts and a tank to sleep in.

After about half an hour of turning in bed and not being able to fall asleep, I gave up.

After little thought, I decided to sleep over at Adrian's again. After all I felt so much better when I was around him.

I sneaked my way over to Adrian's room. As Adrian opened his door I could see that he was surprised to see me.

"Little Dhamphir." Adrian said as he immediately pulled me into the room and kissed me

"I couldn't sleep." I said while kissing him back.

"Well now I won't be able to sleep after seeing that this is all you're wearing." Adrian said while looking me up and down

I quickly looked down and remembered what I was actually wearing. This caused me to blush and Adrian to give a small laugh.

"Sorry?" I said with a grin

In the next second I felt my back hit the wall.

"Sorry, that's it? For ruining my sleep?" Adrian said as he trapped my against the wall.

His eyes were dark and sparkling with mischievousness.

I smiled as Adrian wrapped his hands around my waist and pressed me closer to him. Then Adrian's smooth lips pressed firmly against mine as they met into a passionate kiss.

I closed my eyes as I felt his tongue touch my lips. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer.

This kiss was hot and filled with passion. He broke away and left me breathless. I almost felt as if my knees just might give in. He gazed right into my eyes and smiled.

"I love you Rose. With all my heart, I love you." He said while kissing me gently.

"I love you too Adrian." I said while I kissed him back

Adrian then grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the bed. Without breaking the kiss he crawled in beside me and took my hand.

"Are you sure you're ready Rose?" Adrian asked gently

Instead of replying I kissed him back for an answer.

At the contact of our skin, a mixture of emotions shot through us of desire, lust, and excitement. Everywhere he touched I felt a sizzling burning feeling.

After that we both lost track of time as we shared the night together with each other.

**Fate Marks Your Return**

**...**

The next morning I woke up feeling better than ever. I looked to my side and realized that I was wrapped in Adrian's arms.

Wow.

I had never expected my relationship with Adrian to progress this much. I guess through all this dating Adrian hadn't really sunk in to the full extent. Don't get me wrong. Adrian was amazing and he makes my life even more meaningful every day. And I don't say that just to be cheesy.

My stomach grumbled, interrupting me from my thoughts. Better get some breakfast. I looked over to Adrian again and he was still sleeping. I decided against trying to wake him.

After I had successfully untangled myself from Adrian's arms without waking him up, I quickly hopped off the bed and toward the shower.

After my shower, I got dressed in a hurry and headed towards the commons for some food. Once there, I grabbed a tray and filled it with food and headed towards the table where all my friends were currently sitting.

"Hey guys." I said cheerfully

Christian groaned.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked curiously before biting into my food.

"He's been cranky all morning." Lissa responded with a frown

"I feel like jumping off a tall building." Christian grumbled

"Want me to write the suicide note because I'd love to help." I volunteered, raising my hand

"Very funny Rosie. I'm literally cracking up here." Christian replied with sarcasm

Huh, apparently sarcasm still runs through the minds of people considering suicide. Interesting.

This earned me another glare from Christian.

"So what's really wrong? Didn't get any from Lissa last night?" I teased

"I'm depressed because I saw you up close and personal with Adrian." Christian said with another groan

Oh. My. Freaking. God.

I blushed and I can swear my face was probably a new and interesting shade of bright red as I took in what Christian was saying.

Apparently, Christian found me in this uncomfortable position amusing because he started smirking.

"Did you-." I asked while purposely not finishing my sentence since I knew he could read my mind anyway.

Had Christian really seen the whole me sleeping with Adrian thing? Shit.

"Oh yeah. That was something. Rosie I got to admit that you are really—." Christian said cutting off his sentence with a teasing smirk

"Ewww! Don't you dare finish that sentence if you still desire children." I said as I threw a grape at Christian.

By this time, I had realized that Lissa, Eddie, and Mia were all looking at us weirdly. I couldn't find enough energy for explaining everything to the rest of my friends so I just shrugged and gulped down the rest of my orange juice.

Everyone else continued their conversations with each other while I felt the need to glare at Christian. He glared back.

At this time Adrian decided to join us for breakfast. I blushed again and hoped no one noticed. Of course Christian, after reading my thoughts smirked at me again. Adrian caught on and grinned at me.

I leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around me.

"No mushy stuff guys. I think I saw enough last night." Christian complained

"You just need to learn to look at the bright side firebug." I replied

"And what's that." Lissa asked cutting into our conversation

"Now we all can erase the fear of Christian being gay." I said while everyone laughed and Christian snorted. Every single time I kissed Adrian, to Christian if would feel like he was kissing Adrian. Ha.

Serves him damn right though. I lost countless days of sleep with Lissa and Christian decided to be well uh _productive_ with their nights.

Christian smirked.

I mean I guess I did feel a little bad for Christian because I could relate. One time I came so close to having sex with Christian. Well I mean Lissa was sleeping with Christian but I was trapped in the bond. Thank god I pulled away from the bond in time but that's still one emotional scar I will have for the rest of my life.

Christian snorted again after reading my thoughts.

I shrugged away from my thoughts and waited for everyone to finish eating their breakfast.

As soon as everyone was closed to being done, Stan showed up.

The day just keeps getting better and better.

"Rose. I've truly missed not having you presence around me for some time now." Stan said simply. From Stan's face I could tell he hadn't missed me at all and was in fact overjoyed that he didn't have to deal with me for some time now.

"I could say the same about you Stanny er I meant Stan." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

From this I got a pointed look from Stan.

He decided to ignore my nickname for him and continued.

"How is everyone doing today?" Stan asked the rest of my friends.

Everyone mumbled something back and Stan nodded.

"Did you need something Guardian Stan?" Mia asked

"Rose I'm here to inform you about your special training. You'll be training in a different setting today." Stan informed with a bored expression

"Special training?" I asked curiously. What the hell was special training? I hope special didn't mean extra hard because after last night I'm pretty whipped.

Before I could continue, I was cut off by Christian's snort. Shit. Why do I always forget that he can read my mind? I fall for it every freaking time. Ugh.

After giving Christian a hard look, I ignored him and turned my attention back to Stan, who still looked dry and bored.

"It's just like regular training. Only difference is that you get to go outside of the academy to train o real battle grounds." Stan explained

"Battle grounds. That's kind of cool!" I exclaimed.

My table laughed with how excited I was.

"What you can't blame me. This kind of stuff is pretty legit." I defended

"Yeah who would have guessed." Eddie said sarcastically

"Your just jealous." I said crossing my arms.

Wow. A lame comeback and crossing your arms like a five year old. Yeah you're really outdoing yourself today Rose.

Christian smirked.

I ignored him and waited for Stan to continue.

"The drive to where you're going today is a few hours long." Stan stated

"Oh that's ok. It'll be worth it in the end." I said happily

"Rosemarie Hathaway is being patient for once. The world really has changed." Stan chuckled

"Yeah sure whatever. Anything else?" I asked

Stan hesitated for a second.

"Stan?" I asked

"Yes, Rose?" He replied

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked while looking confused

"Well you see, the thing is that…Dimitri is going to be coming with you as your partner." Stan said as quickly as possible

I could feel Adrian's grip on me tighten.

Dimitri?

After he had pretty much labeled me as a whore.

I couldn't go with him unless it was for murder.

If I went with him then I would end up killing him in more ways than one. I would definitively have to bring one of my fantasies of killing him to life.

"I'm out." I said.

There was no possible way that I would go even near Dimitri let alone sit in a car with him for a few hours and train for who knows how long.

"Rose, this isn't an option. You're expected to go. You can't let your personal life interfere with your guardian training." Stan said

I started to protest but quickly shut my mouth. Normally, I wouldn't take this sitting down and would argue or possibly fight myself out of the situation. However, Stan was right.

I was training to become a better guardian. If I didn't keep my personal life out of this then it would only affect Lissa.

"Fine. But just so you know I'm not happy with it." I said grumbled

"I think I got that." Stan said with a small smile.

"Do I have to go now?" I asked annoyed

"Yes, he wants you right now." Alberta stated

"Fine." I grumbled again.

Stan left and I said goodbye to everyone. I gave Adrian a reassuring look to tell him it would be fine. I kissed him quickly and started heading towards the gate outside.

Faster than I had wanted, I had reached Dimitri and his Honda.

Great. The adventures start here.

"Hello Rose." Dimitri said with a nod

"Good morning Guardian Belikov." I said formally

I could tell that Dimitri had noticed that I was not so overjoyed to be going with him. I didn't care what he thought as long as he knew that I had no interest being around him.

As we drove off, I didn't speak to Dimitri at all and only answered his questions with short responses.

As the hours passed on, the silence in the car had grown. I was still upset with Dimitri for saying all that stuff to me. He was lucky that I wasn't hurting him in any way, shape, or form.

"We're here." Dimitri announced finally after 3 hours of driving

"Thank god." I said while leaving the car to stretch my legs.

Dimitri also got off and we walked off into the clearing. It didn't take long to recognize the path.

The path looked old and we were surrounded by old looking trees. The whole setting just looked old and ancient.

"Look who we have here?" I heard a voice suddenly say as I got the familiar nauseating feeling in my stomach.

Strigoi.

I turned around and realized the voice was coming from the trees.

"I can't believe you're still alive." I heard another voice say

"Trust me. I'm never getting tired of hearing that." I said with a snort.

"I bet." I heard the amused voice

"What?" Dimitri asked confused

"Strigoi." I replied while on alert.

"No. It can't be. That's impossible." Dimitri said while putting up his guardian mask.

"Open your eyes and smell the coffee because they are definitely here. I can sense them remember? Why is that so hard to believe?" I asked while keeping high alert for everything going on around me.

Dimitri stayed silent and examined the area around us. After a few seconds his face changed and realization sunk in. He instantly relaxed.

"Why the hell are you relaxing? Are you insane? " I stated angrily

"Rose—"

"Fierce. You're still got that temper since the last time I saw you." The same voice said from the trees while cutting Dimitri off.

"And who the hell are you?" I said staring into the trees

After no one answer I got tired of waiting and I snapped.

"Grow some balls and come out of your hiding place. Hiding behind a tree makes you look like a coward." I snapped

I heard the two people laugh and they finally showed themselves.

Of course.

I should have guessed. Besides how had I not recognized their voices?

Alex and Logan.

To say I was surprised did not cover the shock on my face. Not only was it Alex and Logan who had kidnapped me, but these were really strong forms of Strigoi.

I remembered that I could barely land a punch on either Alex or Logan. They were strong to say the least.

"Um Dimitri, I think we're screwed." I gulped and whispered to him

Dimitri laughed and I frowned at him.

"You're laughing?" I asked with another frown

"I should have realized earlier. Rose this place is for training, so it's obviously secured with magic wards. Don't worry about the Strigoi, there's no way they can get in." Dimitri said

"But what if they get a human to break the magical ward?" I asked

"This is ancient battle grounds. The power these wards have is almost indescribable." Dimitri informed

"So we just ignore them and go on as normal?" I questioned.

Right.

Because that will be a piece of cake.

"I know it'll be hard but don't lose focus." Dimitri answered.

Don't lose focus.

So now only do I have to train with Dimitri, I have to ignore the Strigoi standing in the distance who would probably suck us dry if they had the chance. Yeah. No problem at all.

I knew that Alex and Logan could hear everything because they were smirking at us.

"Don't tell me you're scare of us?" Alex said with a smirk

"Yeah because our last meeting went so smoothly. Oh and sorry about that wall Alex. I would have rather slammed Logan into it but what can I do? You were closer unfortunately." I said with a smirk of my own.

"And what makes you think that you're strong enough to do that to me. My brother was clearly off guard but I don't make mistakes Rose. "Logan questioned

"Last time I checked letting me escape was a mistake." I replied and smiled with victory, knowing I had proven him wrong.

Score 1 point for Rose. Logan—O.

"Let's get on with this Rose. I don't have all day." Dimitri said interrupting my short victory.

I scowled at him. He was no fun. Here we had a chance to insult and mock Strigoi and they couldn't do anything back to us. Who would miss an opportunity like that?

"Fine. I need to call Adrian real quick though and let him know we're here." I said while extending my hand for Dimitri's phone.

"I don't care about your boyfriend Rose. I doubt he really cares anyway." Dimitri said in a hard tone

Logan made a cat noise.

I turned around and stared at him.

"Really? You're going to be that mature Logan? Shouldn't surprise me actually." I said with a glare and I turned back to Dimitri.

"And excuse you. You're just being a jealous asshole. You can't stand to see me happy after you left me. What did you expect me to beg you to come back? Well newsflash, I moved on." I said while shoving Dimitri back a little

"I don't do jealous. He's using you and you're in denial. Don't whore yourself too much. You were easy enough for me to get and he's royal." Dimitri said angrily

"What?" The question escaped by lips because of a combination of shock, anger, and sadness. I could almost swear I had tears in my eyes but I turned around from him just as one tear escaped.

No. I wouldn't cry over what he said. I quickly blinked and focused in front of me where I could tell both Logan and Alex where a little surprised.

Damn. I had forgotten that when I turned away from Dimitri to hide the tear, I had faced instead Logan and Alex. They had seen the tears. I couldn't tell if it was from the fact that I had cried a little or the fact that I was involved with a royal.

Logan looked at me amused and I couldn't really read Alex's expression. It didn't matter. That was the last time they or Dimitri were going to see me cry. I quickly blinked the tears from my eyes and turned back to Dimitri.

"What exactly is your point?" I asked him with narrowed eyes.

"It's obvious Rose. What else would let alone a royal but the Queen's favorite nephew want from a girl like you?" Dimitri said not betraying any emotion on his face.

That did it. I slammed my fist into Dimitri's face so hard that he staggered back and landed on the ground.

I had done it now. Anger flashed through Dimitri's eyes as he got up and stalked towards me at full speed.

"You might be strong and physically powerful Rose. But you're forgetting one thing." Dimitri said with a smug look on his face

"Oh and what's that. Care to remind me." I asked not backing down

"I was the one that trained you." Dimitri shot back.

Well he did have a point.

"Guess we'll find out who's able to get away with the least amount of bruises or injuries." I quickly said with a smirk.

Well so much for training. Don't get me wrong. I was going to be training. But the only thing I was going to focused on training in now was Dimitri's face.

For what seemed like ages, the fight between me and Dimitri continued. I could feel bruises everywhere and I resisted the urge to wince in pain. What kept me going were all the things Dimitri had said to me since last night replaying over and over in my head.

After a long time we were both tired out and sweating. I backed off a bit and was pretty much panting.

"Well that was a nice show." Logan said.

I gulped.

That voice sounded to close behind me to be that loud.

And as they do in horror movies when the weird music plays and you see a shadow of someone being behind you. I turned around. Slowly.

Shit.

Alex and Logan were about 20 feet away from us.

Too close for comfort.

I looked around quickly and Dimitri's face explained everything. While I was so caught up in beating the shit out of Dimitri, we had stumbled off and away from the battle ground.

We were probably most likely out of the reach of the magic wards and were now unprotected from both Alex and Logan.

Stupid.

That's what my face and body betrayed.

We had approximately no time to try to run back into the battle ground. We were away from it and now instead of grass we were on the pavement.

In other words it was going to hurt like hell if you were slammed onto it.

As soon as both me and Dimitri realized that there was no way to get out of this situation we both got into a fighting stance.

Logan came forward but Alex stayed back. He looked bored and I guess the idea of helping out his brother just didn't appeal to him. Some brother.

Dimitri and I quickly launched ourselves at Logan.

I was surprised that we were able to knock off Logan's balance before he could dodge. Guess he couldn't withstand against the two of us. This actually gave me some degree of hope.

As quickly as I could I slammed Logan's face into the pavement and grabbed my stake that was strapped by my waist and used it to slam it into his arm. There was no point in trying to go for his heart because Alex had advanced towards us and Logan would have held us off.

At the same time Dimitri and I both took the opportunity of Logan being on the ground to run back into the battle grounds. Alex certainly didn't try to stop us and instead pulled the stake out of Logan's arm while he groaned in pain and anger.

I ignored that and felt a sigh of relief as Dimitri stated that we were inside the wards now.

About two seconds later Logan had arrived and he stood just a few feet from the wards and was glaring at me.

"Running away again Rose?" Logan said mockingly

I shrugged and instead laughed at the sight of his face. If I ignored the fact that his eyes screamed murder, He had a bruise on the side of his cheek. It was healing but still noticeable.

Logan growled.

"Aww would you look at that. Your face is just so compatible with the pavement." I said in the same mocking tone he had used on me.

Once again. 2 points for Rose. Logan still at 0. What a shame.

"Rose. I think that's it for training. We should get back now." Dimitri said ignoring my smart remark

"But Dimitri they just look so good together." I fake whined while referring to Logan and the pavement.

"Let's go." Dimitri stated with a hint of a smile on his face.

I looked back at Alex and he looked amused and I could tell he was trying not to laugh at his brother.

I winked at him and then realized what I had just done.

I had just winked at a Strigoi. Who had apparently not killed me or drew blood when he had the chance. He hadn't helped out his own brother Strigoi and had stood back not doing anything.

That was too unreal to be true. Yet it had happened. Alex hadn't done anything. He wasn't like Logan and the other Strigoi. He hadn't even done anything when he had held me captive.

"ROSE!" Dimitri screamed at me breaking me away from my thoughts.

I glared at him and looked back and found that Logan and Alex where nowhere in sight.

"What?" I replied

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes." He said while pulling me towards his Honda.

And with that we were on the way back to the academy. Another long ride with Dimitri and the honda that lasted more than three hours.

As expected Dimitri and I didn't talk on the ride back. I didn't care. My mind had flicked back towards Alex anyway.

He was different.

**_You wanted Alex back. I gave him to you. And a small hint-he'll be back in this story. After all he's "different" as Rose said. What do you think is up with him?_**

**_How did that turn out. Trust me when I hit writers block in the middle of the chapter I wasn't sure if I could update this. Your thoughts? _**

**_I love you guys and I'll update as soon as I hit around 20ish reviews(:_**

**QUESTION!**

**_How do you guys feel about Mead's release of Bloodlines in later this August?_**

**_- I _**_mean I want Adrian to get his fair share and someone who loves him but I don't think I could bear to see him with anyone else (Jill or Sydney)_**_. I wish _**_Rose hadn't done that to him and they were still together. _


End file.
